The book is real
by JadeAburame
Summary: You know the Twilight Series right, well what would you do if you found out it was real? Well this happeneds to a 16 year-old-girl named Delilah Uley.
1. The Cullen Coven

**The book is real - The Cullen Coven**

"**How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked. That was a stupid question. How is anyone suppose to feel after being hit by a swerving bicycle person, who just barley hit's a semi?**

"**Sore." I answered. I know it's a stupid question, but it's his job, plus he can't feel what I'm feeling. No big deal, right? Doesn't matter I'm not going to be mean, especially sense this doctor is extremely hot and very nice.**

"**That's expected." He said, "The x-rays show no signs of broken or fractured bones. So your free to go home."**

**Like I'll be doing that. I'm here, at Forks Washington, with my aunt Ashley Anderson and her boy friend, Collin, to visit my aunt Amber Anderson. Never thought this would happen on my 1****st**** vacation without my dad.**

"**I'm not going home yet." God where have I seen this doctor before. So familiar.**

"**Oh, you're going to stay here a bit longer?"**

"**That's the plan. Only arrived here yesterday."**

"**And you get into a crash. What bad luck."**

"**You're telling me. Though it's a whole lot better then putting up with my gym teacher. I'd go through it all again, just to avoid her."**

"**Horrible I see."**

"**Yeah, in tell I started getting better at what she was making me do."**

"**What do you mean?" This will be the 1****st**** time I ever explain this to anyone. I guess it will be fun.**

"**I was medium in gym with everything I did. Then I started reading and writing on the computer. You could say it went down. Though when I hit 16 my speed, strength, and sense of smell increased. I can't stand to be around my boy friends anymore."**

"**Boy **_**friends**_**?" Is that everyone assassins. Can't blame him with the world were in right now.**

"**There just friends. Trust me it will be awhile before I have another **_**boy friend**_**. In dating wise. It's too much stress having one. No I prefer to be single."**

"**Nice to know."**

"**What about you?"**

"**What about me?"**

"**Your married, do you have kids?"**

"**Faster, actually. Six of them." That sounds extremely familiar. Let's see what's on my mind… Forget it. Wait Ronni will know, she always knows what's our mind is on.**

"**Your names Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Just making sure." I flipped out my new phone I got for Christmas. I dialed Ronni's grandmother's number. I put it on speaker as she answered.**

"**Ronni?"**

"**What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be on some trip?"**

"**I am."**

"**So what do you want?"**

"**Do we know a Carlisle Cullen?"**

"**God! You don't know who that its?"**

"**Just tell me?"**

"**You know the book Twilight? Edwards father, the one you think he's hot."**

**I froze. She just told him… I could tell her that he's right here, or not. Yeah better not, I don't want her dead or a vampire.**

"**Thanks, Ronni, bye." I hanged up before she said another word.**

"**So you think I'm hot?" I groaned. Stupid Ronni.**

"**Yeah." He smiled, not a smirk, but a peaceful one, I smiled back. Though it was kind of fake considering the pressure I was under. "Well I don't need to know anything more about you."**

"**And why is that?"**

"**Because I know every aspect of you life."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean I know everything about you sense you bit Edward."**

"**What?"**

"**Please do not play dumb with me. Wait you said you have six children."**

"**Yes, Edward…"**

"**Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Like I told you, I know everything about you. Like being a vampire."**

"**You sure you're feeling okay, besides being sore?"**

"**Yes. Whose the other child."**

"**Chris."**

"**What's he like?"**

"**Stubborn."**

"**Normal teenager. He is a teenager, right?" **

"**Yes, he is sixteen. The youngest."**

"**Yeah. Edwards the second, though he has been a vampire longer than anyone, but you."**

"**Yes and Chris was second, before Esme."**

"**Ha… You just agreed with me that you're a vampire." He said nothing, "Then it was Rose, and then Emmett. Though we don't know about Jasper and Alice."**

"**Well we know about Jasper."**

"**Yeah I think he was bitten before Edward."**

"**Yeah he was."**

"**Hmmm. Well I promise to never tell your secret to anyone. Though I have a favor, for me keeping the secret."**

"**Of course."**

"**Bring me to your house."**

"**Out of the question."**

"**It wasn't a question. Please. What harm could it do?"**

**Carlisle said nothing.**

**At that moment Ashley and Amber came into the room.**

"**How are you feeling?" Amber asked. God, here we go again.**

"**Better."**

"**That's good." **

"**How is she?" Ashley asked.**

"**Fine. All she needs is good rest."**

"**Ashley how long are we planning to stay here?"**

"**When ever your dad tells us we have to bring you home."**

"**Sweet then can I go visit a friend. Her name is Rosalie and I haven't seen her sense we were eight years old."**

"**Of course."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes."**

"**So can I go Carlisle?"**

"**Wait, his house?" Amber asked.**

"**Yeah, that's her father. I told you he looked familiar." **

"**Alright, but only two reasons I'm allowing this: One is because I already said yes and you'll be around a doctor 24/7 in case something goes wrong."**

"**Sweet. Please." I said turning my attention back to the hot vampire.**

"**Sense your aunts said yes, then you can."**

"**Assume. Thank you so much."**

"**Hey remember this is a favor for keeping our secret."**

"**I know, but still."**

"**What secret?" Ashley asked.**

"**K you know the book Twilight?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Lets just say he had something to do with the book."**

"**Oh, okay."**

"**Well it's going on 7:00, my shift will be over soon. You can wait out in the lobby." He stepped out of the room. I got down from the bed, imminently noting my soreness. We made are way to the lobby, saying good-bye to my aunts.**

**It wasn't long before Carlisle came out of the elevator. In the car ride I only spoke, when things started to look familiar.**

"**I think I should warn you about something."**

"**What's that?"**

"**I might faint at the sight of Edward." Actually at the sight of any of them.**

"**Okay." He didn't ask why. Interesting.**

"**I wonder why I never knew how great it was to be going to this place? Why I never knew that it was you that I was being looked at. I mean I'm addicted to the books." Silence drew. "Maybe I'm not suppose to. Maybe no one is. That there is some type of magic making sure that no is suppose to know about you guys and other vampire and werewolves. So there must have been some reason that I was allowed to know."**

**Carlisle took in everything word I was saying, though he never spoke.**

"**I mean there's a billion people who know about all this and they…" I stopped taking my idea to my thoughts. We didn't speak again after that, in tell we got to the house.**

"**Is anyone home?" Carlisle asked, as we walked into the house. I'm guessing he doesn't normally do that, because, everyone, but Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and the famous Chris came from where ever they were and into the living room.**

"**What is it, dear?" Esme asked.**

"**I would like everyone to meet Delilah Uley." Oh yeah that's my name. I have pure black hair, gray eyes, wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a wolf and moon on it.**

"**A human?" Jasper asked, imminently picking up my sent. God he's hotter in person. **

"**Yes."**

"**But why'd you bring a human here?" Alice asked.**

"**Because she knows our secret, more pacific everything about each and everyone of us, except Chris."**

"**You told her?" Esme asked.**

"**Of course not. She already knew. Apparently there are a lot of humans who know about us, but don't know we exists."**

"**Well yeah from myths and history, but not us individually." So there not allowed to know about the book. That means I can't really tell them.**

"**Well apparently there's a book about us."**

"**Look, please don't make me explain, I will once my excitement comes down about being here. I promise I wont tell anyone."**

**The other three vampires just looked at me.**

"**She's the only one who actually knows we exists. I believe her that she wont tell anyone."**

"**So you're the girl that I saw coming." Alice smiled. "Should have known by just the sight of you. Trust me, you will learn a lot about your self being here."**

"**Great." I smiled, I thought she would have seen me coming.**

**At this moment Edward came in.**

"**What's going on, Carlisle? Who is this?" Edward asked.**

**After that everything went dark.**

**Carlisle caught the fainting girl.**

"**This Edward is Delilah Uley."**

"**Is she okay?" Esme asked.**

"**Yes she just fainted. She had warned me this might happen after seeing Edward."**

"**Why?" Edward asked.**

"**Don't know."**

"**She should be laid down somewhere." Esme said.**

"**Yes."**

"**She can be in my room."**

"**No it's okay, Edward." Carlisle said.**

"**No I want the her to be. I mean if I'm the one who made her faint."**

"**Alright." Carlisle picked Delilah up bridle style and carried her to Edwards's room and laying her on the couch.**

"**Will you stay with her in tell she wakes up?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Yeah." Edward sat on the floor, leaning his back agenst the couch. "Why is she here?"**

"**Because she knows us, literally. Past present, and future." Alice said.**

"**How dose she?"**

"**A book that I think we're not suppose to know about. So let's not push her on it."**

"**If it's a book then why don't other people know about us?" **

"**They do. They just don't know we exists."**

"**Oh. That makes sense."**

"**You going to be okay with this, Jasper?" Esme asked.**

"**Yeah." Jasper said. "How did you meet her?" He asked Carlisle.**

"**She got hit by a swerving bicycle, that just barley hit a semi."**

"**When did this happen?" Edward asked.**

"**About three hours ago."**

"**Were they both okay?" Esme asked. "I mean nothing serious."**

"**No. The man on the bicycle had a broken leg, but he's going to fine."**

"**She came out with not even a scratch." Esme said.**

"**I think she stopped the bike before it hit her, but was effected by the force, because she is very sore."**

"**How would she be able to do that?" Jasper asked.**

"**Because she amazing strength, speed, and sense of smell."**

"**What?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes. Her bone structure is not like a human, but not a vampire. She said she noticed the new abilities when she turned 16." **

"**Who did?" Rose asked as she, Emmett, and Chris walked in. He has dark brown hair, at the time dark eyes, not yet black, wearing Black jeans, and a white long sleeve button up shirt. A brown necklace on that hangs around his neck.**

"**Here we go again." Jasper said.**

"**Delilah Uley." The three came in and seen the girl as Carlisle opened the picture window and air came in. Imminently Chris's eyes turned black and he ran off.**

"**I hope he's gone to hunt." Rose said.**


	2. Truths not found

**The book is real - Truths not found**

**I woke up, not caring where I was at, but groaned as my sore body moved and my head was pounding.**

"**She's awake." A familiar voice called. The voice of the person shifted from where he was a looked down upon me. I recognized him imminently, Edward. Again everything went black.**

"**Never mind." Edward said, as Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper walked in.**

"**I'm going to wake her up." Carlisle said sitting next to the girl. **

**Edward looked at Alice.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Edward asked.**

"**I mean that it's interesting how a **_**human**_** girl is not attracted in by vampires, but thinks you're one of the hottest things in this world, that Carlisle is just about that hot and so is Jasper."**

"**That's what I'm talking about. How do you know she's not attracted in by us?" Edward asked.**

"**What do you mean I'm not? I think there extremely hot." I said, after hearing what Edward said after I had waken.**

"**You'll find out." Alice said to the girl. "Stop asking me questions about her, in front of her. It's bad enough I'm telling you part of it."**

"**Take it easy." Carlisle said to me as I relaxed my body and the soreness came flowing back.**

"**Did Rose, Emmett, and Chris come back?" I asked looking at Carlisle with my some how inocent eyes that people keep telling me about.**

"**Yeah. Rose and Emmett are coming up soon, I think to meet you. Chris ran off once he saw you." Carlisle said gently.**

"**Why?"**

"**You see he has been starving himself for a month now. We don't know why. I'm guessing the sent of you, a human, was too strong for him and he ran out. He may have been on a vegetarian longer than Jasper, but he's close enough to being just like him at keeping control."**

"**And we all hope that he's out there hunting." Jasper said.**

**At this moment Esme, Rose, and Emmett walked in.**

"**So your finally awake." Rose said.**

**I nodded. I wasn't sure that she was going to be nice to me.**

"**You as fast and strong as Carlisle says?" Emmett asked.**

"**I think so." How was I suppose to know how fast and strong Carlisle said I was.**

"**I'll race you."**

"**Isn't this suppose to show how fast I am."**

"**Yeah."**

"**What if I beat you?**

"**Yeah, like that will happen."  
"But if it do, then I will probably have to face Edward, considering how fast he is, to see if I am faster." I noted how they were interested in how much I knew about them. **

"**True."**

"**So why not do it all together?"**

"**Because you're not racing." Carlisle said. "You're not fully recovered."**

"**Okay. So what can I do?" No one spoke. Great, they're going to get me bored. "How long dose a hunt normally take."**

"**Longest for Chris, is an hour." Emmett said.**

"**How long have I been out for?"**

"**About an hour." Edward said.**

**Without realizing myself I got up off the bed. "Chris will be coming and I'm dieing to meet him." I caught the look on the Cullen's faces about the dieing part.**

"**Well I guess we can wait in the living room. Then I think I would like to tell you a story that you might be interested in." Carlisle said.**

"**Ooo you know something I don't. I've got to hear this." I watched as smiles popped on Edward's, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice's faces.  
Again without realizing it, I ran downstairs to the living room. Wow I went really fast that time. I think I've gotten faster. I think I just ran as fast as Edward. I hope I don't get faster then him. I looked at the couch and there was relaxing teen male. Must be Chris. He looks really familiar, but this time it's like from a dream, not real exactly. God he's hot. I think just as hot as Edward.**

"**Oh look he's here and relaxing." Rose said as the rest of the coven walked into the room.**

"**So that is Chris?"**

"**Yes."**

"**He seems familiar too, but I'm positive I have never met him."**

"**Well I wouldn't say that?" Alice said.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You seen him a vision. Well you would call it a dream."**

"**I knew it. Why?"**

**Alice shrugged.**

"**Make him get up, Edward. This his fault, he can at least meat the dieing Delilah." Esme said.**

**Edward nodding going over to the lazy vampire.**

"**He's going to pissed, isn't he?" I asked.**

"**Probably." The family answered.**

"**So what's this story about?" I asked, Carlisle.**

"**About a Vampire and Werewolf having twins." **

"**Oh I love that story." Alice said.**

"**What do you mean: You like it because it has something to do with Delilah?" Edward asked.**

"**I told you not to ask that stuff around her. I won't need to explain it, when she finds it out for herself."**

"**You can't possible mean that she's one of the twin's ancestors?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Maybe and maybe not." I looked over at Edward as he scowled. I wonder if she's lying. Edward looked at me. Hey I have the right to my own thoughts. You better not repeat any of them. I saw Edward roll his eyes.**

"**What the fuck do you want Edward?" Chris asked pushing the other teen away.**

"**Get up. Your suppose to meet our guest."**

**Chris groaned as he sat up whipping his eyes.**

**I've got an idea. I went over and sat next to Chris. "Carlisle can I hear the story now?"**

"**Sure."**

"**What story?" Chris asked, looking at his father.**

**Carlisle did not answer, but started the story, "It was in the 1400s."**

"**That was way before you were born, right?"**

"**Yes. There was a werewolf and vampire who fell in love. Though it was forbidden, though they never backed down from it." Wow that sounds a lot like… Be careful, Edward can read my mind. "The werewolf accidentally got pregnant, and with twins. They were afraid of having their son and daughter killed, so they placed some type of magic on them and went their separate ways. The boy went with his mother. He grew up just like a werewolf and having the exact same skills, except he had the ability to read people. Know them inside and out, just by looking at them. The girl went with her father growing up just like a vampire and having the same skills, except later finding out that she can heal quickly and never age once she reached age 18. Their children though were mortal having no powers what so ever. The 1****st**** one to have twins would break the magic. Then the twin's children and anyone in the line that was born after them would have the powers they should have."**

**Carlisle ended. "See I couldn't be related to one of the twins because I'm not a twin. Well that doesn't necessary mean that I'm not." No one answered. "So Chris what's your power?" I asked, surprising everyone of how quickly I changed the subject. I loved the story, but I wanted to get on with meeting this extremely hot boy.**

"**Um… I can see someone's past?"**

"**The entire thing?"**

"**Only if you allow me too. If there is a part you keep to yourself and don't want no one to see, even me, then I wont see it."**

"**Have you seen any of my past yet?"**

"**No. I just met you remember?"**

"**Yeah well you never know." I flinched as pain shot through my back.**

"**You okay?" Carlisle asked, immanently noting the pain that I was in.**

"**I think so, but the pain has just increased."**

"**Where are you mostly in pain?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Oh, um I would guess in my back."**

**Carlisle seemed to be in deep thought.**

"**God I wish I could live in this town. Go to school with you guys." I said imagining that life.**

"**Why can't you?" Rose asked.**

"**My dad would never…" What's to say he wouldn't say yes? I mean it was a miracle that he let me come here in the 1****st**** place. Come to think about he's been letting me do what ever I want lately. I guess it's worth a try, but 1****st**** I want to see the school. See what the teachers are like. "I guess I could ask my dad, but not before checking out the school."**

"**Cool you can do that tomorrow." Edward said.**

"**Yeah. Give me three days and I should know if I want to or not. Either that or I could go to the wolves school."**

"**Tomorrow after school you're getting a check up. Look more closely at your back."**

"**Okay." I yawned. It was about 8 or 9, either way, it was dark out and I was tired.**

"**You should get some sleep. Especially if you're getting up early."**

**I nodded, not realizing, laying my head on Chris's shoulder and falling asleep.**

**Chris looked up at his father.**

"**At least she's asleep."**

"**Why are we taking so much care into her?" Rose asked. "She didn't exactly ask to be here more than a day."**

"**No, but I am a doctor here. I want to have her come out of this recovery healthy."**

"**Well then your going to have your work cut out for you." Edward said.**

"**Why's that?"**

"**Because when she found the most possible soreness, she thought about her back problems. Wondering if they connocted."**

"**Did she mention what they were?"**

"**Pain shooting through it, not being able to move her legs some times, but not nothing serious, and numbness in some places of her body, but mostly in the back area."**

"**You got all that in one thought?" Emmett asked.**

"**Basically."**

"**All right I'm going to really have to look at her back region. Now Chris would you mind if she slept in your room?"**

"**No I don't mind and while were at it, I'll watch her all night, and get her up an hour before we leave." Chris said sarcastically. **

"**Good. Thanks for volunteering." The others started to walk away.**

"**I didn't mean it." Chris said, but no one paid attention. Chris groaned, picking up the girl bridle style and carrying her to his room and on his couch.**

**Next morning**

**I woke up feeling extremely comfortable and hoping Edward wasn't going to be there. The room became clear. There was absolutely no light in the room. No wonder I slept so long, or did I? I looked over at a clock next to my head. 6:55. At least I didn't wake up in the middle of the night. I wonder what time school starts here?**

"**8:00" A voice said. Don't tell me I'm in Edward's room again. I looked over to see Chris staring out the picture window.**

"**Was I speaking out loud all this time?"**

"**Yeah." He seemed extremely calm. I sat up rubbing my eyes.**

"**Chris if I asked you any question, would you answer it?" I asked, avoiding looking at him.**

"**You upset that you know everything about the others and nothing about me?"**

"**Pretty much. You're a mystery to me."**

"**Yes I would."**

"**Why?"**

"**What harm would come from it?" He asked turning around for the 1****st**** time.**

"**I don't know matters how you look at it."**

**He nodded taking a seat next to me.**

"**So why did you starve yourself for a month?"**

"**I guess Carlisle didn't tell you that this isn't the 1****st**** time I've done it."**

"**It's not?"**

"**No. I do it because I'm bored of the place I'm at."**

"**But is starving yourself really a good thing in getting you some place that is enjoyable?"**

"**No, but it sure dose make things interesting. I know it's not good, even when we sometime get short supply of food."**

"**So why do you keep doing it?"**

"**I don't know."**

**Not a very good answer, but I can see he doesn't like talking about it, so I'll stop. I noticed he noticed that I stop talking about it and changed the subject. "You know you're a mystery to me too?"**

"**Oh yeah? How's that?"**

"**Well you're a sixteen year old girl, who knows everything about me and my family. You think Edward and I are one of the hottest things in the world. Jasper and Carlisle is almost just as hot, but your not attracted in to us, like other humans are."**

"**You're right, I am a mystery. Though if you think about it, there's not much too me. Just a girl with too big of an imagination."**

"**That's not what Alice says."**

"**What dose Alice say?"**

"**I'm not aloud to tell." So much for answering my questions.**

"**So what do you guys normally do around here for fun?" I asked.**

"**I don't know much about the others, but I find it absolutely boring." I'm guessing you're the only one.**

"**Darn it."**

"**What?"**

"**We have a problem."**

"**What's that?"**

"**I have no cloths, here."**

"**Borrow Alice's. I'm sure she wont mind, plus I think you're the same size."**

"**Is she awake. Wait stupid question, vampires don't sleep." I stood and went out of the room. I found myself face to face with Jasper and Alice in the hallway. I smiled.**

"**You ready to pick out your cloths?" Alice asked.**

"**Absolutely." I said, following her into her bedroom. She led me to her closet, where I found the closet full of cloths. Instead of me picking out the cloths, Alice went through them and making me try them on. In the end she had found something that I thought was too much for school, but she thought it was perfect. It was a black top with no straps. A black skirt that went above my knees. Tights that went all the way up to the skirt. Last, but not least black dressy shoes. She then did my make up. I totally did not like this idea, but did not say no, once.**

"**You look beautiful." Alice said.**

"**I really think this is too much for school." I said looking down at myself.**

"**No. Everyone is going to love you and by everyone, I mean the boys."**

"**What?"**

"**Yep there all going to be all over you."**

"**No."**

"**Come on. Carlisle, Edward, Chris, and Jasper will be too."**

"**So. That doesn't mean I want too. There is no way I'm going to have boys all over me."**

"**Please. Just this once. And if it's so bad, tomorrow Rosalie can dress you." Yeah like she'll be doing that any better. "Please Delilah, it's going to be okay. Well better."**

"**Fine."**

"**I can't believe you don't want boys all over you."**

"**I can't believe you do. Those pigs." Alice laughed, while I stood glaring into nowhere.**


	3. Boys are idiots

**The book is real - Boys are idiots**

"**Come on now. The others are waiting to see how I can dress you." Alice said. I groaned not liking this one bit.**

**We walked out of the room with Alice standing behind me. There was the rest of the Cullen family, except Carlisle and Esme. I groaned again as they all stood staring.**

**As I wanted to go back in the room and change, Alice stopped me and the Cullen parents walked into the room.**

"**Oh you look lovely Delilah." Esme said.**

"**Lovely?" Emmett asked. "Hot." That snapped Rose out of her state and went over to her husband. **

"**Sure enough." Rose said. "Didn't think Alice had it in her to go all out like that. Now you are staying away from her." Rose pushed her husband out of the room.**

"**I'm going to have to agree with Emmett, Delilah." Carlisle said.**

"**Now can I change?" I whispered to Alice.**

"**No." She said going over to husband and taking his hand. "Edward make sure she dose not go back into my room, and if she dose, make sure she doesn't change or whip off any make up." I groaned.**

"**It's okay, Delilah." Esme said walking over to me as Alice pulled her staring boyfriend away. "Now I have made you lunch. Super were going to all make something together." **

"**Okay, but you really don't have to. I don't eat much. I have money for school lunch."**

"**No it's my pleasure."**

"**Okay."**

"**There is a mountain dew, salad, an apple, and a sandwich in there. At the bottom contains a freezer stick."**

"**Freezer stick?"**

"**To keep your food cool."**

"**Okay." I looked over at the last three staring boys. God I have to deal with all the boys in school, plus these two who don't have wives.**

"**Now dear let's stop staring at the poor girl." Esme said leaving, waiting for her husband to follow. He did. "That goes for you boys too."**

**They didn't as their parents left.**

"**Please stop staring at me like that." Okay maybe that wasn't the best choice of words, sense their face expressions changed. "Okay please stop staring at me entirely." They did that time. Thank god. I looked at my watched. We had 45 minutes to get to school. "So who am I riding with, Edward, Rose, or Jasper?"**

**Before, either of them spoke, I did, "Jasper and Alice it is then."**

"**We will too." I groaned and walked down stairs as they followed.**

"**You ready?" Alice asked.**

"**Yep, once I get my lunch."**

"**I have it." Jasper said holding out the lunch bag.**

"**Thank you."**

"**Don't mention it." At least he wasn't too into me like some boys I know. I looked at Edward and Chris. They were still staring at me. I looked away and followed Alice and Jasper into their car. I wanted a window seat, but wounded up between the boys.**

"**Alice I am going to kill you when this is all over." I said crossing my arms.**

"**Too late for that." She said.**

"**Yeah it f-in sucks." I heard Alice giggle. God today is going to be a nightmare. Why dose it have to be the 1****st**** day. On the way there, I noticed that Rose was following us, eventually started racing with Jasper. I noticed Jasper had a big advantage, though I didn't know what the advantage was. "Jasper would you let them win. I'm sure they deserve it."**

"**Sure." He said slowing down as the other car speeded up, but soon had to slow down once it got to town. Once at school, the staring, whistling and calling was on. I cursed Alice a billion times in my head. Once in the school and at the secretary's office. I was not pleased to see a man.**

"**Well, well, who might you be?" The man asked. Do I have to answer?**

"**My name is Delilah Uley. I'm here to see the principle." The man did not say a word. "May I see him or her?"**

**"Of course, she's the door to the right."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Any time." Discussing. At the door I was suppose to enter, I turn around to face the two boys who had insist on following me.**

"**I don't get something." I said making sure they knew I was talking to Edward.**

"**What's that?" He asked.**

"**You don't like it when other people, or should I say guys… Say or think nasty things to a girl, especially if it's a girl you like, or in my case, think is hot and is spending too much time with you, or your spending too much time with me. And yet you're probably thinking the same thing about me. Are you not?"**

"**Not nearly as bad as some of these guys." Edward said looking at Chris.**

"**What?" He asked. I groaned entering the office, whishing I could slam the door in the boys faces, as they followed me in.**

"**Hello, how may I help you?" The girl, principle asked, as found out name was Kristin. **

"**1****st**** off do you have any way to make hormone boys make them leave you alone, with out being mean?"**

"**No I don't think so." Kristin said. I glared at two boys, as smirks popped on their faces. "If you want I can remove them from my office?"**

"**I'm not just talking about them."**

"**The entire school body, that's a male?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Maybe dressing like isn't the best idea."**

"**I don't even think it was ever an idea. I didn't dress myself. Alice Cullen did, their sister. I'm staying with them in tell their father can confirm my recovery. My aunts moving. He doesn't think it's wise for me to be around there. Alice insisted on have her dress me. She refuses to let me change. I knew from the beginning that this was going to be a problem."**

"**I see. So is there a another reason do you think I can help you?"**

"**Yes, I'm thinking of going to this school, but not without getting to know it 1****st****."**

"**I see. Any particular way you want it done?"**

"**Um… Well I would like all my classes to be with at least one of the Cullen's."**

"**I see." This girl has got to stop saying that. "What grade you in?"**

"**I'm 16, but a junior."**

"**I see." God! "I will notify the teachers and I am also guessing you want to sit with one of the Cullen's?"**

"**Yes."**

"**All right here is your scheduled." She handed me the piece of paper as it printed off.**

"**Thank you."**

"**No problem."**

**As we left I looked over the paper and said, "That was easy."**

"**Well considering the way you look, anyone would…" Chris was cut off.**

"**Shut it." Edward said.**

"**What?"**

"**That's a bit too much. It's bad enough the staring, but don't say them too her face, she gets enough from the rest of the boys."**

"**Like she said your probably thinking the same thing."**

"**I didn't say I wasn't."**

"**Stop, both of you." Once they stopped I said, "Do you want to hear my classes or not?"**

"**Sure." Chris said.**

"**1****st**** hour is world history with Jasper.**

**2****nd**** Art with Chris, Alice and Jasper**

**3****rd**** English with Rose and Emmett**

**4****th**** Gym with Edward**

**5****th**** Biology with Edward**

**6****th**** Economics with Rose, Emmett, and Chris**

**7****th**** Is study hall with Alice and Jasper**

"**How come he gets you alone today?" Chris asked.**

"**Don't start." I said, "Now where's world history?"**

"**We'll show you." And of course it was in the fourth building.**

**I walked into the class and was faced to face with the teacher. Mr. Baton. Simple name, I guess.**

"**You must be Delilah. Everyone this is Delilah Uley. She will be here for a couple days deciding if she would like to go to this school. Now would anyone like to be nice and let her sit with you." Mr. Baton said. And there it went. All the boy, except Jasper, and some decent boys or boys with girlfriend asking for me to sit with them. **

"**Mr. Baton I would like to sit with a Cullen."**

"**Yeah that might be a smart choice. You can go sit with Jasper."**

"**Okay thanks." I sat the next to the boy, as he said nothing. Mr. Baton had actually signed a quiz, which Jasper seemed to have no trouble with sense he was finished within seconds. He tore out a piece of paper from his note book and started writing on it. I stopped paying attention to him as I looked around noting that there were some boys done staring at me. I am so going to kill Alice. Jasper gave me the paper he had once written on it.**

_**What's your class list?**_

**I wrote down my list I had gotten. This was when I 1****st**** looked at the other three days. **

**1****st**** hour Geometry with Alice**

**2****nd**** Study hall with Edward**

**3****rd**** Gym with Rose**

**4****th**** Art with Emmett and Rose**

**5****th**** Biology with Edward**

**6****th**** World history Emmett and Rose**

**7****th**** English with Chris, Alice and Jasper**

**1****st**** hour World history with Jasper**

**2****nd**** Art with Chris, Alice, and Jasper**

**3****rd**** English wit hRose and Emmett**

**4****th**** Gym with Edward**

**5****th**** Biology with Edward**

**6****th**** Economics with Chris, Emmett and Rose**

**7****th**** Study Hall with Chris**

**Very random schedules. I wonder how she knew that I would want Biology with Edward. I want to be there when Bella comes. I just wish I knew when that was.**

_**This scedual is messed up.**_

_**Good, you see it too. To be honest I think there's something wrong with that principle.**_

_**Your not the only one.**_

_**She says 'I see' way too much.**_

_**You have no idea how many times she can say it.**_

_**I don't want to know.**_

**Jasper ended the conversation with that. I didn't mind. Mr. Baton went on with a lecture as everyone was done with his or her quiz.**

**Jasper led me to Art class, after picking up Alice. She was excited to see me. She told me how many boys had asked to get my #. She thought it was great, I told her it was horrible. 2****nd**** hour started the same way. Mrs. Paxton asked the class whom I would sit with. In the end she put me with Chris, Alice, and Jasper. I found this class most interesting. The class was working on their own personal projects. Mrs. Paxton had me do any type of project I wanted. We all talked, while doing the project. Well that is to say mostly Alice and I did the most talking. Jasper and Chris felt uncomfortable as we went on talking about how idiotic boys are.**

**Chris dropped me off at the English classroom after art was over. I was glad Mrs. Vain wasn't so stupid. She place me next Rose and Emmett as soon as I got there.**

**Mrs. Vain had us work on doing Participial Phrases that I found out were boring, but I guess interesting. That was all we had to do. Class was over in 10 minutes as they all finished. Rose told me that she was not going to lighten up on making me look hot, like Alice did. Though she said, she wasn't going to make me show as much as Alice had.**


	4. I still hate boys

**The book is real - I still hate boys**

**4****th**** hour gym I found out that Mr. Coop was worse that Mrs. Houser. Apparently we were suppose to do this everyday, run 2 laps, do a billion exercises, (Much more than Mrs. Houser ever made us do) run 4 laps, and then finish with doing 4 laps on all fours. Though with my new speed and strength, Edward and I could handle it. Then we did Volley ball. You could see the relief on the kid's faces. I was on Edward's team and we won.**

**After Edward and I headed to lunch. Again I got stuck sitting between Edward and Chris. I was so close to getting up and sitting between Rose and Jasper. Though they didn't talk to me as I ate my lunch. After I was done, the nightmare continued. I went to go dump my garbage and a boy came up to me.**

"**Hi my names Jake."**

"**Hi." I said.**

"**You're the new girl, right? Your names Delilah Uley."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Cool. Hey my friends and I were wondering if you would like to sit with us."**

"**If you hadn't notice, I was sitting with the Cullen family."**

"**Yeah, well you always sit with the Cullen family."**

"**And I wonder why."**

"**Why?"**

**God I hate boys. I walked away.**

"**Hey wait." Jake had grabbed my arm. Edward and Chris had stood up. I smacked the boy's hand for touching me.**

"**Don't touch me again and I just may talk to you again." I walked out of the lunch hall, with the Cullen children following me.**

"**Hey Delilah wait up." Chris called. I didn't stop. "Edward get her, before we all do."**

**Edward sped up and stood in front me. Thank god I'm not faster then him. The others caught up to me as I stood, arms cross, and glaring at the Edward.**

"**You okay, Delilah?" Alice asked.**

"**Yeah I'm fine. Upset yes." I turned around to face the others. "I really do hate boys." They said nothing. "It doesn't matter what you wear, they always, always have sick thoughts." **

"**I'm glad you can't read minds." Edward said.**

"**Why's that." I asked calmly, already knowing the answer.**

"**Those kids, plus the one that was talking to you had the worst thoughts imaginable about what they wanted to do to you."**

"**That's what I thought he was thinking."**

**The bell rang. "Now if you will excuse me, Edward and I have Biology. See you all in my other two classes." **

**I followed Edward to the Biology room. I knew that I had already taken Biology and that once I choose to stay here, the principal will get my report and know that I've taken it, too. Then I will have to be moved from this class, well maybe. So I ignored Mr. Oaken's lecture.**

**Edward then dropped me off at Economics. Mr. Diploid seemed very full of himself. Despite me being a student to him, he still tried to get me to like him. Pathetic. I didn't pay much attention to him, as he raddled on about his theory of math and how it should be done. Or as I like to call it, complaining. **

**7****th**** hour seemed peaceful. Alice and Jasper talked amongst themselves at 1****st****. Ms. Lucy seemed nice. Jasper soon changed the subject to some stupid things Chris, Edward, and Emmett have done. I got right up in the conversation. Making the other two very happy.**

**In the car ride to the hospital, Edward and Chris had let me have a window seat this time. Edward had the other one.**

"**Hey Chris." I said taking my eyes off the landscape.**

"**Yeah." Chris said. I noticed how I broke the silence. I also noticed how the other three listened in.**

"**Have you looked at my past yet?"**

"**No." He said looked at me.**

"**Could you now?"**

"**Sure." He said closing his eyes.**

"**He'll be awhile." Alice said. "Though I just wish we all could do that, so we can see your past."**

"**I'm sure he'll tell you everything you want to know."**

"**Maybe." Alice said.**

**We got to the hospital and the four that came with me sat down next to the bed. Carlisle had started to do many tests on my back. The nurse came in and told us that we were aloud to go home and that Carlisle would call. The whole car ride home I noticed how Chris still had said nothing, sense he seen my past. It was really bugging me, but I looked outside at the landscape, and relaxed.**

**Once at the house. Chris went straight to his room, shutting the door behind him. **

"**What's wrong with him?" Esme asked.**

"**I don't know." I said, as no else did.**

"**I see the whole staring thing with Delilah died down."**

"**You have no idea how much she hates it." Alice said.**

"**Oh I do. Emmett and Rosalie told me the entire story."**

"**Where are they?" I asked.**

"**There outside. Doing who knows what?" A bad thought went into my head, but I ignored it.**

**I went out to the back, to see the two lying on the grass looking at the sky. I didn't want to disturb them, but I did anyways. I laid down next to Rose.**

"**So what did Carlisle say about your back?" Rose asked.**

"**Nothing. Apparently the test results hasn't come back yet, or what ever." God I hate that word and I use it.**

"**What's wrong with Chris?" Emmett asked.**

"**I don't know. He's been that way sense he saw my past. Which was over an hour ago."**

"**Something's defiantly bothering him." Rose said. You think? What other reason could it be? Hey I know how to find out.**

**I sat up and headed back inside.**

"**Where are you going?" Rose asked.**

"**To find out what's wrong with Chris." I went inside to where I found Edward stretched out on the couch.**

**Rosalie's POV**

**Oh. Whatever's bugging Chris must be big? He's a lot like Emmett, about hiding his feeling, but worse. I hope it's got nothing to do with Delilah. That girl. I knew she was going to be trouble, but yet, no matter what I can never say or do anything mean to her or behind her back. Who the heck cares? Well as long as she's being nice to me, I guess I have to be too. **

**Emmett's POV**

**Chris's upset. Edward would know why. Maybe that's where Delilah went to find out. Rosalie doesn't like her. That's obvious. I took a hold of Rosalie's hand, as she came out from deep in thought and look at me. She smiled. I smiled back.**

**Delilah's POV**

"**Edward."**

"**What is it?" Edward asked sitting up. He looked worried. God why'd I go and talk so inanest. Well he should know that nothing's wrong, now. I saw him smirk. Hey I can sometime spill something. As long as it's not about… I trailed off; no way was I going to let him know the name.**

"**Do you know what's going on with Chris?" I asked finally speaking out loud to him.**

"**Yes."**

"**Would you mind telling me?"**

"**No I wouldn't mind, but he dose not wish me too."**

**Damn it. I doubt I could get him tell me. So I sat down on the couch, not allowing him to lie back down. God I can't wait to get my test results back. Who knows he might find something, I might have to go into surgery, and maybe die in it? Who knows?**

"**Why do you always have negative thoughts about yourself?" Edward asked.**

**I shrugged. No actually I want to know why too. Maybe it was because my depression. Who knows? Or maybe I won't have to go to surgery, he'll know what's wrong and can fix it or I have to go to surgery and I do get it fixed. Better now? I asked Edward, looking at him. He nodded. I smiled. I may not like someone in my head 24/7, but it sure was fun, better than speaking anyways.**

**Jasper's POV**

"**Alice what are you waiting for?" I asked. This probably has something to do with Delilah.**

"**Oh I've got to convince Edward to let Delilah explode and go find out what's wrong with Chris." I knew it. She looked into the living room, to see the two. **

"**Hey would you mind making Delilah extremely frustrated, in wanting to know what's bothering Chris?" She asked.**

"**Of course not." I said. She smiled; She then took my hand and led me into the kitchen. Esme had started cooking super. Great. **

"**Esme has Carlisle called yet?" Alice asked.**

"**Nope." Esme said, putting some type of rolls on the pan.**

"**What are you making?" Alice asked.**

"**Pizza rolls. Edward says that there Delilah's favorite the food. Apparently there the only things she will eat a lot of."**

"**Trying to make a good impression on her?" I asked.**

"**No, trying to get her to eat here." Better reason then what I was thinking of. Alice looked up at the clock. Here we go.****Alice went into the living room, as I followed close behind. She sat on the couch, next to Edward.**

"**Hi Edward." She said drawing the boy away from, probably listening to Delilah's thoughts.**

"**Hi." He said. It was obvious that he wanted to go back to listening the other girl's thoughts. **

"**Did you know it's a full moon tonight?" She asked.**

"**No. Really? The wolves will be on the prowl." Edward said smirking.**

"**Yep. Good thing we're not thirsty." Alice looked at the boy, "Are you?"**

"**No, but I know someone who is."**

"**Bad luck for them." Alice said, not pushing.**

**At this moment, Delilah stood up. It looked like she was deciding to go somewhere or sit back down. She moved to the door leading to the stairs and stopped again.**

"**Delilah?" Edward asked.**

"**Wait." Alice said.**

**Delilah headed up stairs.**

**Edward's POV**

"**Where'd she go?" I asked. Something was defiantly up.**

"**Well once she had her own thought back, she got more frustrated in wanting to know what was wrong with Chris. At this moment she is going into the room and forcing answers."**

"**Oh." I said. "Would you mind if I listened?" **

"**Not at all." Alice stood up, as the two left me in peace. I listened to the conversation above me.**

_**I told you, nothing's bothering me.**_

_**Would you seriously be in your room, not talking once sense you've seen my past?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Less likely. Besides everyone says there's something wrong.**_

_**Nothing gets past you, huh?**_

_**Not when I concentrate in what's going on around me.**_

_**All right, you really want to know?**_

_**Yes!**_

_**Fine, I think it's horrible what you've gone through, your entire life.**_

'_**Whoa! Really? He's got to be kidding me? It wasn't that bad.' Delilah thought.**_

_**No. My life wasn't that bad.**_

_**You were in a depression; no matter what you would never stop being nice to anyone, but your sister. Even after you showed people respect, even most of the time they didn't deserve it for treating you the way they did. You don't care if you die, especially if it's protecting someone else.**_

'_**Wow that sounds a lot like… Careful Edward might be listening. Well I'm sure not entirely like her.' Delilah thought.**_

_**Look it wasn't that bad.**_

_**I'm not going to argue with you. I will believe what I want. I also am going to protect you and make sure life isn't as bad as the one before.**_

'_**Whoa, didn't see that coming. Though it's very sweet.'**_

_**I don't know there's just something… **_

**What happened? Why'd he stop speaking? I ran outside, up a tree, where I got clear view of the room, but made sure the two could not see. Ah that's it. The two were kissing. I guess Delilah was the one who had kissed him. It looked like they were both taking their own part in the kiss and the moves. Delilah broke the kiss, still only inches way from his face.**

"**Sorry." She said. You could see her going red.**

**"It's okay." Chris said.**

**Delilah's POV**

**I feel so embarrassed. I can't believe I was the one who did that. Why do I feel like I'm being watched? I made the space between Chris and I bigger. I looked out of the room, just barley seeing Edward leave. I'm going to kill him.**

"**Edward." I said feeling the anger grow inside of me.**

"**What?" Chris asked.**

"**I should have guessed he was going to spy on me, especially when he thought something was wrong. I'm going to kill him." As I made my way to the picture window, Chris grabbed my hand. I stopped and looked him.**

"**Calm down. I don't think you want to yell or kill him for that matter." Chris said. **

**I sighed.**

"**Your right."**

**Carlisle's POV**

**Where have I seen this type of skeleton before? I know I know it. Hmmm. I looked over at the back structure. Hey what's that? It can't be.**

**Delilah's POV**

**I sat outside, back against a tree, and looking up at the night sky. For the 1****st**** time I was over whelmed by the fact that I was staying with a family of vampires. Something that dose not happen to normal people. Some part of me was hoping this was all a dream and that I wake up feeling great that I had the most amazing dream. The stress would go away, but the feeling of wanting this life would stay. The other part of me, was wishing that it would stay like this forever and that I wouldn't have to leave, but then missing my family. After my grandmother had died, I kind of stop caring what happened when I was at school, to them, my personality had changed, not knowing why at all. I don't know how, but Ronni was the one who pulled me out of it. I still wonder to this how **_**she**_** was able to pull me out. My thoughts stopped as I yawned, knowing that it was time for me too sleep.**


	5. Two Choices

**The book is real - Two choices**

**I woke on Chris's couch the next morning. Groaning, as I recognized the room.**

"**Finally awake?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.**

"**Yeah, when did I come in here?" All I remember from last night was. God I kissed him!**

"**You fell asleep on the couch. I brought you in here. Esme didn't like you sleeping on the couch."**

"**What's the difference sleeping in here?"**

**Chris shrugged, walking over to his music stack. "It's 7:00. Rosalie is waiting for you in her room. Or rather dreading it."**

"**All right." I said hopping off the bed. That was strange. Yesterday he couldn't keep away from me, or at least couldn't stop trying to get me to like him. Now he's… God no he can't be. I reached Rosalie's room. I knocked on the door, hearing the pounding of music.**

**The door opened and it was Emmett. He was smirking. I wondered why.**

"**Welcome, come in." He stepped out of the way to let me in. Okay was everyone different this morning.**

"**Good Morning, Emmett, Rose." I said looking at the two. They just nodded.**

"**I've already got something picked out for you." Rose said, walking over to her couch. "Go ahead and put it on."**

**I looked at Emmett. He was still smirking. "Okay I'll be right back." I headed to the door to change in the bath room.**

"**Where are you going?" Rose asked.**

"**To go changed."**

"**Why can't you do it here?" She asked. I looked at Emmett.**

"**Good point. Emmett can leave while you get dressed." The smirk left Emmett's face, as he headed out of the room. I 1****st**** put on the tights again. What's so special about tights? They reached up to my knees, but no higher. Then I had put on a long skirt that reached down to my ankles. Same question about skirts. Then I put on the dark red shirt that went over the skirt. I thought I looked great in it. It wasn't too much, and it wasn't what I was use to wearing. Next Rosalie put a clip in my hair the captured part of my hair, into a small pony tail. She then did my make up. I had felt so comfortable, compared to yesterday and I was still wearing a skirt. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Hey Rose?" I asked, finally done admiring myself.**

"**Yeah." Her voice was calm. Why isn't she mad at me, like she is going to be with Bella? I am human. I stopped thinking about it, going back to my question.**

"**Why are you and Alice obsessed with tights and skirts?"**

"**Were not, or at least I'm not."**

"**Then why did you have me put on them?"**

"**Because you look good in them." A compliment?**

"**Oh. Thanks." I said.**

"**Don't mention it." God why is she being so nice. She wasn't this nice yesterday. Everyone's nuts in this house. Damn! What did I do last night that caused them to act so different?**

**I asked to drive with Edward to school. Bella said it was scary too, I want to see if I get the same feeling. Chris, Rose, and Emmett came with us. I got the passengers seat and I didn't even ask for it. Like I said, there all nuts.**

**Once in the car Edward imminently drove as fast as he wanted. Dude just because I said I wanted to see how scary it was, that doesn't mean make it scary. Edward shook his head, still speeding up. Though I didn't find it one bit scary. That annoyed him. He didn't talk to me the entire trip to school. Then again, neither did the others in the back. I've got to know what's going on. I took out my schedule. I know I'll ask Alice. She doesn't like keeping secrets. Once at the school, Chris lead me to Geometry, not knowing where the class was held. Mr. Aspen greeted me and told me to sit with, the very excited Alice. I sat down next to her.**

"**Hey Delilah. Sorry about not saying hello this morning. Didn't see ya." She said.**

"**It's fine."**

"**What your wearing today, wont attract as much attention as yesterday, but I wouldn't hold my breath."**

"**Thanks. Hey I've got a question?" **

"**What is it." She sounded concerned.**

"**Why is everyone acting so weird?"**

"**What do mean?"**

"**Well besides from you. Edward well I haven't seen any change from him. Rose is acting very nice. Emmett is being extremely polite." And he's a boy. "Chris, is all moody. He reminds me of Edward." Alice giggled at my mood, but then suddenly changing to serious.**

"**I'm sorry, Delilah. I'm not aloud to tell you. Though you will find out after school." Great. Alice lead me to Edward's study hall, before going to meat up with Jasper. He said nothing the entire hour. What the heck is going on around here?**

**Gym with Rose was fun. She kept near me. She said that Edward had mention my impressive speed and strength yesterday. She wanted to see it 1****st**** hand here. **

**I walked with Rose to the art room after picking up Emmett on the way. Emmett held the door open for the both of us, saying, "Ladies 1st." I got a good chunk of my project done, considering I barley spook. Rose had tried to get me to go into a conversation. It didn't last long.**

**At lunch I bought nothing, after having Chris, Rose, and Emmett give me some of their food. Last night I had convinced Esme not to make me lunch. She finally agreed.**

**I walked silently with Edward to biology. There was a worksheet on Mitosis. I didn't speak to him. Figuring he get it on his own and was still not speaking to me. Though I was shocked to have him ask me a couple questions. Of course he knew I'd already taken this class.**

**I walked to World history alone. Edward didn't argue. I sat down next to Emmett, after he pulled out a chair for me. Mr. Baton was talking about England's historical past. I was caught up in the lecture, so the two next to me never spoke.**

**At English, I sat next to Alice, feeling the need to talk to someone, finding out that she wouldn't speak to me, but rather Jasper did. Mrs. Vain had gave out a work sheet on what we learned yesterday. The three were done in no time flat.**

"**So have you decided what you think of this school?" Jasper asked, but couldn't help but notice that there was something more to the question that I couldn't figure out.**

"**It's a normal school. I guess I'll stay. That's if I can convince my dad to let me stay."**

"**Oh I wouldn't worry to much about that."**

"**Why?"**

"**You'll find out." God it has to do with the Cullen's strange behavior.**

**After school I had some how wound up with Jasper on the way back to the house. Everyone else didn't come. I was confused by this point. I couldn't wait to find out why the heck this was happening. Once at the house, everyone else was there. Jasper took my coat and put it in the closet.**

"**What's going on?" I was afraid to ask as everyone was in the living room. Rose and Emmett up agenst the wall. Esme on the small couch, as Jasper sat next to her. Edward and Chris on the big couch. Carlisle was standing in the middle of the room.**

"**Please, Delilah sit down." Carlisle said, pointing to the empty spot next to Chris.**

"**Will I find out what's going on if I do?" I asked.**

"**Yes." He said.**

**I shrugged taking a seat next to Chris.**

"**If you would Delilah, tell me about your back problems?" Carlisle asked.**

"**How…?" I stopped, knowing how. It was either Chris or Edward who had told and I'm guessing it was Edward. "Okay. After I turned 15, school had started in the fall, I was having pain shoot through my back. It went on like that for the rest of the year. During the summer I noticed my legs being weak. Not entirely of course. I also had a lot of numbness through out my back and legs, before I came here."**

"**That's what Edward had mentioned." Ah, it was him. "There is a disease called Spina bifida." **

"**What exactly is that?" I asked.**

"**It's an opening you get on the spin. The syptoms depend on where it is on your back. You are born with it. It can start taking effect at any time. Now listen, I did not see it when we 1****st**** did your x-rays. Delilah's it's a deadly process. I'm guessing when you stopped the bike and the pressure went to your back, it speeded up your time of death."**

"**So is it curable?"**

"**No."**

**"When is going to kill me?"**

"**I don't know, but it will kill you." Carlisle's voice was soft and quiet.**

**I thought about this. I wasn't scared. Of course I wasn't. I'm not afraid to die, but I'm in a room surrounded by vampires.**

"**So I have two choices. One is that I go on living my life, in tell I die, and then go to heaven or where ever you go when you die. My second choice is becoming a vampire and die anyways. Living life on earth, forever, with you guys."**

**No spoke. Well I don't want to give up these guys just yet. I just found them. I'm defiantly not leaving this earth without meeting Bella, after finding this family.**

"**No." Edward said. Everyone looked at him. "I don't care what your choice is. I don't want you going to hell."**

**Should have seen this coming. "It's my choice."**

"**Not if no one is willing to bit you." Edward said. His tone was sharp.**

**I looked around no spoke. "Chris?" I asked.**

"**No. What if I can't stop? Remember I don't have that good of control, like Jasper? I'm not going to be the one to speed up that spinal disease." I was so glad he wasn't talking about me coming a vampire.**

"**Chris your the only one I will let do it." I said, not knowing why.**

"**Why?" Emmett asked.**

"**Though it's strange, I trust him more than anyone, well except Carlisle." Think before you speak. I told myself.**

"**So why not have him do it?" Chris asked.**

"**Because he's bitten enough people."**

**Chris groaned.**

"**Please Chris." Suddenly his face expression changed.**

"**Okay." He said. I don't think that's normal. Something's not right with this picture.**

"**Delilah, you know it will be painful, right?" Carlisle asked. Da!**

"**Yes." Let's hope I'm strong enough to handle it. "Inject as much venom as you can. Make the process short."**

**He nodded, unsure of himself. Edward moved from his spot and went to stand next to Emmett.**

**Alice's POV**

**I had just finished with the vision and headed out of the store. Chris's decision changed. This was the third time. Once I got home and parked, I headed into the house. Delilah was asleep in Chris's arms. No pain, nothing. The process was done. That must have been a lot of venom for only 3 hours.**

"**You were wrong both times." Jasper told me.**

"**I know."**

"**What's strange is that she never showed any sign of pain, just flinching." Carlisle said.**

"**I told you she can handle pain." Chris said. This subject had came up last night, starting a fight. I got Jasper to calm everyone down before they woke up the girl.**

**So before it started up again, I spoke, "That's the least of our problems. I guess I should have mentioned this earlier. Or maybe Edward should have, either way, she wasn't going to die. I mean she couldn't."**

"**What?" That sparked everyone's attention.**

"**Yep. Being 5% vampire, she couldn't have died, even if she was 15% human."**

"**What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.**

"**Delilah. She was 80% werewolf/shape shifter, 5% vampire, and the rest human."**

"**Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Cause." Was all I told them. They should realize by now there are something's I can't reveal at 1****st****, especially when I only know half of the information. "Now she's half vampire and half werewolf."**

**They groaned. "Do you know what this means?" I asked.**

**No one spook as they all thought. "That the two werewolf and vampire twins are her ancestors." Carlisle said.**

"**Exactly." I said.**

**Delilah groaned, though I'm guessing she felt no pain. "I can't be." She finally said. "I'm not a twin."**

"**You are." Chris said.**

**Delilah jolted up. She hadn't realize he was holding her, her face was red as she asked, "How do you know?"**

"**Hello, I know your past. I watched you get born. While one doctor was taking you away, your mother imminently went into labor with your brother. He came out healthy, weighed the same as you, but was crying when he came out. Your mother fell asleep immanently. The doctors took the boy away. They came back telling her that he was a still birth, once she awoken. A doctor did, what you would call it, kidnapped him."**

**Delilah was shocked by this information. She took out her phone, calling a # and placing it on speaker phone.**

"**Hello." A voice answered.**

"**Mom?" Delilah asked.**

"**Delilah?"**

"**Yeah, hey I've got a question for ya."**

"**What's that?"**

"**Was I twin when I was born?"**

**There was no answer.**

"**I am, ain't I?"**

"**Well…"**

"**I am!"**

"**Yes, you are."**

"**How come you never told me?"**

**No answer.**

**Carlisle told her to hang up. The less she talked the better.**

"**Mom I've got to go. The Doctor needs me, bye, love ya."**

"**I love you too."**

**Delilah hung up.**

**Delilah's POV**

**Assume, I'm a twin. This is so sweet. Wait he was kidnapped. I vow to get him back. I wonder how I start? My mind switched. I started wide eyed. I'm a vampire… half werewolf. I thought about what werewolves could do. Sweet. I can turn into a wolf. Though this explains so much. Like my new speed, strength, and smell. Well either way I was never going to be able to turn 17, weather I was bitten or not. Considering my powers came to me when I was turned 16. And when I got what ever I wanted after my birthday. That's my power.**

"**Alice is my power able to get people to do what ever I want?" I asked.**

"**Well it was."**

"**What do you mean?" Rose asked.**

"**Well after you were bitten, it changed. I can't tell you how, but it did."**

**I wonder what I can do. I shrugged. Well, I know one thing for sure, I'm going to be a Cullen. I said happily to myself. I'm also going to this school. Oh that's two things. Who cares? Edward had bursted out laughing.**

"**Wow, you've got no regrets about the transformation, do you?" Edward asked.**

"**Nope." Though sooner or later, I probably will. Like missing my family. Though at the moment I'm too excited. Edward shook his head. Chris had wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Whoa Ronni's going to be so jealous, if she knew. She'd be that way if she was even here?"**


	6. Werewolves and vampires are enemies

**The book is real - Werewolves and Vampires are enemies**

**I had been living at the Cullen's for three days now. Tuseday was the day I had been hit by swerving bicycle person that just barley hit a semi. Today was Sunday. I was bored out of mind. I had found out that I can eat human food, but have no idea about blood, and I was being ignored by the family, as they decided what to do with me. I wanted to piss them off or at least make them worried. But how? There had to be away, I just got to find out how. I could run away for a while, but the only person who would freak out is Chris. Plus I wasn't planning on leaving. I wish Bella would hurry up and get here. I want to meat her so bad. Wait, I'm half werewolf, I can meat the tribe at La Push. Yeah that would really get the Cullen's worked up. Then I could meat my suppose cousin Sam Uley. Yeah it's perfect. God, but Carlisle will not be home for another five hours. Everyone else, but Edward has gone hunting and refused to let me come along. Edward just won't talk to me, because I wont tell him about Bella. All yesterday he'd been trying to get me to tell him what I was hiding, but I didn't. Now I'm stuck being bored, wondering around the house. I groaned. I wish I could talk to my old human friends. Then again this was my choice. I knew I was going to regret it.**

**Carlisle and the others finally returned home, around noon. Their children had collapsed in the living room, while Carlisle was discussing something I wasn't aloud to hear. He put me outside. This is when I had enough. I walked into the living room, with a bowl of cereal in my hands. Carlisle stopped talking and looked at me.**

"**I told you to go outside." He said, calmly.**

"**I know." I said, looking directly in his eyes, refusing to back down.**

"**So why aren't you?" Rose asked. Rose was on the same level at me, when I turned half vampire. She treated me as her equal. Thank god.**

"**I don't want to be out there. I have been all morning."**

"**That's not my problem. I told you, this doesn't involve you." Why not, I asked, myself? He'd been hiding more things from me as half vampire, then as 5%. I was furious, but didn't show it in the slightest, though I didn't care if Edward knew or not.**

"**I was wondering." I said changing the subject, leaning off the wall, and taking a couple steps forward. "I want to meat the tribe that lives on La Push."**

**I saw how quickly the family froze.**

"**Why?" Emmett asked. "There our enemy."**

"**So I'm your enemy?" Is that why they're being so rude?**

"**No of course not." Esme said.**

"**I'm half werewolf remember."**

"**Yes of course. How could we forget?" Esme asked. She was the only one trying to calm me down.**

"**I don't know, you tell me. I'm really tired of being let out of things. Not being able to take part in what you guys do."**

"**The only reason we do it is because your not full vampire." Carlisle said. I knew it.**

"**That's terribly rude. Just because I'm not full vampire, doesn't mean I'm not part of this family."**

"**We know. That's not what I was referring to Delilah."**

"**Than what were you? Because I' m dieing to know." They flinched at the anger in my voice. It wasn't like me to be angry, even after I was bitten.**

"**It's just that were not sure what effect your half vampire, half werewolf has on your body. We don't know your limits, or anything like that."**

"**Then why not find out?" I asked.**

"**That's what we have been discussing." Esme said.**

"**So why are you keeping me out of this? And you just lied to me. It has everything to do with me." I asked Carlisle.**

"**We thought it would offend you to much."**

"**It was offending me worse that you didn't include me. Plus now I'm really pissed that you were the one to lie to me." I said walking away, suddenly losing my appetite.**

"**Delilah." Carlisle said.**

"**I'm going to La Push. Do not try and stop me."**

"**I'm going with you." I heard Chris say, as he walked up to me.**

"**No, both of you can't. Were not aloud on the reservation." Emmett said.**

"**You eight aren't, but I am. Weather or not they know it. Chris you're not going to get into trouble because of me."**

"**Well your not going there without me."**

"**Yes I am. The treaty is too important."**

"**So."**

"**So… Look you can't it will ruin everything."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Hello I know what's going to happen. You coming with me would change the course of events way too much."**

"**Fine, but be careful." Chris said.**

"**Am I ever not?" I asked, running to my new car. They had got me this as a sorry gift for turning me into half vampire. It was a mustang. I wasn't too thrilled on that part. It was black with red strips. But not nothing like the racing strips. The seats were leather, but white. I loved it to be honest. They had got the perfect color. I hopped in.**

**I was so hoping things didn't turn ugly. I didn't want trouble with the tribe, but to be friends with them. Jacob I knew knew nothing about being a werewolf/shape shifter, yet. Once he would change. I shivered. I was not ready for that.**

**I got to Jacob's house. His father was the only person that I knew, that I would be able to talk about this. I could feel the stare of Billy. I reached the door.**

**I can do this. I pulled it off with the Cullen's, so why not them? I sighed.**

**I knocked on the door. Surprisingly, Jacob was the one to answer.**

"**Hi Jacob." I said, without realizing it.**

"**Hi, who are you, and how can I help you?" Jacob asked, trying to sound friendly.**

"**I'm Delilah Uley." I caught his reaction.**

"**It's nice to meat you."**

"**I was actually wondering if I could talk to your father. Is he in?" I asked already knowing the answer.**

"**Yeah, hold on, Dad!" He called into the house as he let me in.**

"**Bring her into the living room, Jake." Billy called.**

"**You heard him."**

"**I would like us be friends, but 1****st**** I have to take care of some business. Are you willing to accept my friendship?"**

"**That depends. I don't even know you." He walked into the kitchen. I meat up with Billy as he sat in the living room, glaring at me.**

"**Hello Billy, I'm Delilah Uley."**

"**Your with the Cullen's." It wasn't a question.**

"**Yes. I am staying with them."**

"**Your not aloud here." He was assuming that was a vampire. Though he assumed correctly.**

"**I know, but please. I know your intentions, about vampires. I'm not here to mess up the treaty. That would be horrible."**

"**Then why are you here?"**

"**Well mostly to meet the tribe. If it's okay, become a member."**

"**You're a vampire." His voice was icy, but quiet.**

"**I know."**

"**We are enemies. The only reason why I haven't done anything… is because you barley smell like a vampire, plus I feel like I trust you. Though it's very low."**

"**Really." I sniffed. "Huh. Never would have guessed that. I was bitten just last Wednesday."**

"**What?! You were bitten and you aren't in some type of place from keeping you from biting humans?" His voice sent chills up my spine.**

"**That's a very good question. Why aren't I reckless, like I should be? And for that matter, why don't I have any thirst for blood? Even if human food doesn't taste like dirt."**

**Billy stared in shock. I should have seen this coming, but yet I felt surprised by his reaction.**

**He soon snapped out of it and glared at me, "You're lying."**

**That's what he thinks? Wow I never expected this at all. "No I'm not. Though I guess the only reason why those things haven't accrued is because I am, half werewolf or that I was already part vampire." Again Billy was in shock, though this time his mouth hangs open. Though it didn't last long.**

"**Stop lying you leach." I flinched. No way was expecting this. He must be really upset.**

"**No… It's true. Or that's what Alice said. Look I don't know how to prove it to you."**

"**Turn into a wolf."**

"**Yeah the one thing I haven't been able to figure out. Sure I know how to do, but it just won't work. I want to badly to be one. Though I can't help thinking that I need some kind of jump start and then I will be able to do it automatically." Billy wasn't surprised. He also wasn't glaring any more. He looked calm. I guess my rambling convinced him. I knew it would come in handy someday.**

"**There is only one way this is possible."**

"**Is if my ancestors were the wolf and vampire twins. That's Carlisle and Alice's guess. It's defiantly the only thing that would explain this." My mind flashes to the line. "I'm thinking Sam Uley is my cousin. Though he couldn't be one of the twin's great grand child, because of the fact that he's a werewolf."**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**Well there are a lot of things that I know about your tribe and the Cullen's. Without even meeting you. I also know what's going to happen." Yeah after Bella comes. Before that, it's mystery.**

"**Prove it." I bit my lip. This was going to difficult. How could I? I don't know much that happened before the 2****nd**** book with the werewolves. I thought about Sam. Maybe that would work.**

"**Well I think at this time Sam would be in the changing state. I'm pretty sure he's almost over it though." I guess not being sure, had hit the point. Considering the look on his face when he heard that I must be right.**

"**Do you have any special power?"**

"**Well before I was bitten I was able to make people do what I want. That was when I was 80% werewolf, 5% vampire, and 15% human. Now it doesn't work any more. Carlisle believes that I do have a power, but I'm starting to believe that I don't." Billy said nothing. It looked like he was examining me as if I were some sort of prize. I sighed, at least he isn't mad anymore. I changed the subject. "So do you know why I can't turn into a wolf?"**

"**Well if you know how do it, it shouldn't be a problem. Especially if your angry?"**

"**What do you mean?" I can't believe I didn't know the answer.**

"**When we lose control, it's because we get too angry and frustrated."**

"**That would explain it. I don't get angry." There was a lie. I just got angry, no irritated before I came here. "Well not easy anyways. The thing that irritates me the most is being ignored. The Cullen's found out that when I yelled at them early today. They had been ignoring me for three days and to do what? To figure out what I can and cannot do?" It was simply pathetic." Billy still looked at me with admiration eyes. I suppose that was a sign that he couldn't help me.**

"**Well I guess I should be going. Would you tell Jacob I'll stop by soon, to have a chat?"**

"**Sure, sure." He said.**

"**Before I leave La Push, I need to speak to Sam. Right now he's the only one that is werewolf." Billy's eyes shot with curiosity. Maybe I shouldn't see Sam today. I looked at my watch. 2:00. I should get back. Staying here to long will get Chris and other's upset. And I don't want Chris coming here to make sure I was all right. I sighed knowing there was no way out of it.**


	7. Jealous much

**The book is real - Jealous much**

**I was back at the house in matters of minutes. All the cars were gone. I got in the house and there was Jasper and Emmett on the couch in the living room, talking extremely fast. I could pick up what they were saying, or I'm not going too. I walked past the living room.**

"**Hey Delilah, would you come in here for a minute?" It was Emmett's voice. His voice contained hopefulness and sympathy. I turned around into the room. They didn't speak as I walked into the middle of the room. Waiting for what they wanted to say.**

"**How did it go in La Push?" Jasper asked.**

"**Fine. After they realized that I was half werewolf." They probably expected that.**

"**Look were really sorry about ignoring you for the past three days, but we really didn't know how we were suppose to deal with you. Once we found out what you were, it was as if we didn't know you anymore. Though you didn't change at all. Well I wouldn't say that." Yeah, I wasn't human anymore, of course I changed. "Carlisle is really upset. He went out to buy you another gift." Emmett finished.**

"**Even after Chris and Edward said that it would do no good." Jasper said.**

"**Of course it wouldn't. I had already forgiven you guys, well that is if you'd stop. I can never be mad at you guys."**

"**Yeah that's what they said."**

"**So did you guys figure out anyway to find out what I'm capable of?"**

"**Well we figured that human food didn't taste like dirt is because you are half werewolf and the same for why you arn't thirsty for blood. If you can drink blood, we would have to find out by taking you hunting. Some of us don't agree to that. So we are still debating, so to speak." Emmett explained.**

"**Carlisle thinks that your abilities will change over time. Also he has an idea of how to get you to turn into a wolf." Jasper said.**

"**Really?! How?"**

"**Jasper, Carlisle, and some guys from La Push that have experience with the change can be like a tutor."**

**Was that even possible?**

"**What about the treaty?"**

"**It wouldn't be broken, if we come to some sort of agreement. That's why he thinks you could talk to a couple of them to see who has the better experience and if they are willing to help. The place would be somewhere between the boundary line of where the training will take place, of course." Emmett said.**

"**Okay. The two would be Billy and Sam. Sam is the only one that can turn into a werewolf, and Billy's a genius at this type of stuff. Though we are going to have to wait in tell Sam is completely done changing. So anything else?"**

"**Nope." Emmett said.**

"**Only that we are truly sorry for making you so irritated."  
"Don't worry about it. So do you think I'll have any chance of getting Carlisle to return the gift?"**

"**No." They both said. Emmett was smirking at the look of unpleasantness on my face.**

**I sighed.**

"**I'm going for a walk."**

**I got outside and they rest of the Cullen's had returned. Please tell they didn't all went to go pick out my gift.**

**They parked and Chris came running up to me, picking me up, and hugging me.**

"**You are not going back there without me. Too much worry." he said.**

**I barley heard him; I was too worried about him squeezing the life out of me, even if it didn't hurt.**

"**Chris put me down." He did.**

"**Look Chris I'm going back there and without you."**

"**No way."**

"**Yes. Plus you can't stop me."**

**He glared at me. The others walked up to me.**

"**Here you go, Delilah. A labtop." Alice said giving me the labtop.**

"**You got me a labtop." I wasn't shock, just upset. 1****st**** and car now this. These things are expensive.**

"**I'm sorry Delilah." Carlisle said, "I know you don't like people giving you presents, especially expensive ones. I just felt so sorry about ignoring you." This is going to have to stop. They can't give me a gift every time they do something bad to me.**

"**It took all of you to pick out something."**

"**Yes." They all said. I groaned.**

"**Look there are other ways to say you're sorry."**

"**We know." Esme said, "But this is the easiest."**

"**Yeah, sure." I said. I threw the labtop at Edward. He caught it no problem. "Bring it to my room. I'm going for a very short walk." Chris was about to speak. "Alone. I'll only be gone for 10 minutes at the most." He nodded seeing no way out of it.**

**I walked into the forest. The only reason why I was doing this was so I can clear my head. Walks always helped with that problem.**

**I reached an old oak tree and decided it was time to go back. I heard rustling and there was someone in the shadow of a tree.**

"**Hello Delilah. Long time. No see." The familiar voice said. She walked out and I recognized her. Ronni. Though she had pale skin and she looked liked like she'd been in a war. **

"**Ronni?" I asked.**

"**Yes. It is I. Strange; I thought I would find you here. Though I never expected you to be… Alone." That did not sound like the Ronni I knew. She was acting… Calm. Too calm.**

"**How'd you get here?" I asked.**

"**I flew of course."**

"**Your mom let you?"**

"**Yes." Her voice had an icy tone.**

"**That's great! I really missed you."**

"**It's been less than a week."**

"**You've got no idea."**

"**I don't?"**

"**No. I mean if you knew what I've been doing here…"**

"**But I do."**

"**No you don't."**

"**Yes. I. Do." Her voice was sharp. This was defiantly not the Ronni I knew. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew how much I liked them. How excited I would have been to meet them."**

"**Know what?"**

"**That the Cullen's are real!" Silence drew. **

"**Your crazy Ronni. I know we are in Forks, but come on. The Cullen's?! Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn are just books. Their not real."**

"**Ha! Don't lie to me." She was now scowling. Anger was flowing through her. "Their here. You're a vampire, half werewolf. I'm not dumb."**

**I would have said, 'I know your not' but it's like she's been watching me.**

"**You've have to be with the Cullen's for three freakin days. How do you think this makes me feel? I liked them better than you."**

"**That's a lie."**

**She rolled her eyes. "You see your not the only who's had life changing experiences, the past three days. No I've been kidnapped, bitten, and meat the most hot guy I've ever lied my eyes on." I looked at her confused. "Yes I was kidnapped by the same people who kidnapped your hot twin brother." My jaw dropped. "Yes when I'm done with you, I think I'll date him. They've been watching you sense you were born. They want to use you and your brother to take over the world. How nice. And I'm the package deal."**

**If I was shocked before, I'm surprised now.**

"**Why'd they kidnap you?" I asked, trying to keep on her rambling.**

"**They wanted me to get you! When I had finished my transformation, they made me angry… Angry at you. Also that newborn thing that you need to be careful of is still in me. So you see, once you came here, they some how lost track of you."**

"**Then how do you know…?"  
"I don't I guess… Jugging by your face… I'm right. Stop lying to me and let's get this over with."**

"**I'm not fighting you Ronni. I can't. I never could."**

"**Yes. A true coward."**

"**Yeah I wasn't the spoiled brat." I knew that wasn't true, but no way was she going to get away with that.**

"**A spoiled brat? Like you weren't."**

"**Compared to you I wasn't." This felt good fighting with someone. It's like all my emotions, but happy had gone, as they all came back now.**

"**Stop this. I'm not here to fight you with words. Fight me with you new powers."**

"**No."**

**She smirked. "You don't have to. This will be way too easy."**

**I saw her move to a branch of the old oak tree.**

**I had to think of something. I couldn't fight her. If Chris saw, then he would totally flip…. Chris! That's it. I ran back to the gravel road, seeing that Ronni was right behind me.**

"**Come on, Chris." I whispered. I was only a few feet away from the house, but we couldn't see it. Chris was next to me in a few seconds. "Good job."**

"**What's wrong?" He asked. Ronni cam out of them forest.**

"**Whose this, Delilah?" Ronni asked.**

"**Is that Ronni?" Chris asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**But she's a vampire."**

"**Yep." I said taking his hand.**

"**Oh is that it. You're dating him? Taking pity on her, are you?" She asked.**

**I heard Chris growl.**

"**Ah so sweet. You will have to excuse us for a minute though."**

"**Do you think you can hold her off for a minute?" I asked.**

**He nodded. I let go of his hand and ran to the house. In the living room, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were on the couch talking. I heard Esme, Alice, and Rosalie in the kitchen, and Carlisle in his office.**

"**Hey guys do you want to meet a friend of mine?" I asked. They looked at me strangely. Come on. Don't have all day.**

"**Why?" Emmett asked.**

"**Forget why and answer the question please." I said.**

"**Alright, if it's that important, we will." Jasper said.**

"**Great thanks stay here." I went into the kitchen. "Do you three want to meet my friend?" They gave me the same suspicious look. "I'll explain everything after, okay?"**

"**Okay, Delilah." Esme said. The others nodded. **

"**Meet me in the living room." I went up to Carlisle's office. I knocked on his door. He answered with a smile on his face.**

"**Hello Delilah." He said.**

"**Carlisle, would you meet my friend. Don't ask any questions and I promise to explain everything after."**

"**Sure."**

"**Okay, let's go into the living room." He followed me to the living room.**

**The others were waiting.**

"**She's outside with Chris." I said.**

"**Oh, it's a she." Emmett said.**

**I led them to where I could smell the two. "Stay here." I whispered to them, when we were a few feet away. "Edward, Jasper come out, when I say, I would like you to meet someone." They nodded. "The rest of you come out when I say, 'and the rest of the Cullen family'" They nodded as well. I walked out. Shocked to see Ronni holding Chris up against a tree. I kicked her in the ribs. Making her fly left, into a tree. "Chris are you okay?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine."**

"**That hurt." Ronni said.**

"**Da. Touch him again, I'll make it hurt a lot worse." She smirked. **

"**So you are going to be courageous and fight me."**

"**No I'm not. Though I would like you to meet someone." Her smirk dropped.**

**Edward and Jasper walked out from the trees.**

"**Ronni, meet Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen."**

**Ronni stood their shocked, with her mouth hanging open and a twitch now and again.**

"**Oh and I can't forget the rest of the Cullen family."**

**The others walked out. We all stood watching Ronni. Her twitching became worse.**

**Then out of nowhere, she screamed at the top of her lungs, making us all flinch.**

"**OH MY GOD!" Scream. "YOUR EDWARD CULLEN AND JASPER HALE!" Ronni said extremely fast.**

"**We know." The two said in a union.**

"**Well she's back." I said.**

"**And you." Ronni looked at Esme. "Your Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie! Oh my god! It's so great to meet you."**

"**You too Ronni." Carlisle said.**

"**Delilah, is she one of the billion people who know about us?" Rosalie asked.**

"**Yeah, but I wouldn't call her human any more."  
"Why?" Jasper asked, trying to calm Ronni down.**

"**Cause she was kidnapped by the vampires who kidnapped my brother. Then she was turned into a vampire, three days ago. She was sent here to retrieve me. By the jealousness in her for wanting to meet you guys. Knowing that I have."**

"**Do you know what this means?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Yeah. She knows where to find my brother."**

"**Your brother?" Ronni asked turning towards me. "He's dead hot, Delilah. And your not." She said turned away, as I scowled and Chris growled once again.**

"**Esme would you walk her to the house? We will be right behind you." **

"**Sure. Come along dear." Esme said.**

"**Okay, Esme." Ronni said. She would have rejected her, if she wasn't in a daze, and asked to go with Jasper or Edward.****As we were almost out of the forest to the house. Ronni abruptly stopped. She turned to face me. "Delilah." She said.**

"**Yes, Ronni."**

"**I'm with the Cullen's." She had a huge grin on her face. I smiled back.**

"**I know Ronni. Remember I was the one who introduced you?"  
"I know and it's assume." As we reached the house. She stopped again, started at the house and stared twitching again. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Damn I missed her. The laughing brought Ronni out of her state. She huffed and followed Esme inside.**

"**Ronni."  
"Yeah, Delilah?" Ronni asked staring at the inside of the house.**

"**Would you tell what happened, I mean all about the kidnapping?"**

"**Sure. As long as the Cullen's are with us." Her voice was now calm.**

"**Of course, we want to hear the story too." Carlisle said.**

"**Sweet." Ronni said.**


	8. The venom coven

**The book is real - The Venom Coven**

**Ronni sat in the armchair, looking around in amazement. Chris, Esme, and Carlisle sat down on the couch, as I sat on Chris's lap. Alice and Rose sat on the love seat. Emmett and Edward stood leaning on the wall.**

"**Ronni."  
"What I'm busy?" **

"**Would you mind telling us about your kidnapping, now?"**

"**Fine." She said looking to the side glaring. Then perked up, in an instant. "I had gotten your call wondering why the heck you would ask such a bogus question, but then stopped worrying about it. I didn't care, your weird, it's nothing new." Chris's arms tightened around me and he growled. "I then took a walk to Sam's house. Delilah, guess what?"**

"**What?"**

"**Sam asked me out Tuesday."**

"**Really?"  
"Yeah!"**

"**That's assume."**

"**I know, right? Well I didn't make it to his house. I was knocked out. The next thing I knew, hungry vampires surrounded me. I wasn't scared though. The Coven's name was the Venom Coven."**

"**That's who kidnapped you?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Yes."  
"Figures much."**

"**Who are they?" Rose asked.**

"**There a large coven that had thoughts of doing things their own way. Like not fearing being caught by the humans, but more of making them their slaves and meals, without worry, but their plans failed."**

"**What did they try to do?" Jasper asked.**

"**They 1****st**** tried to take over the Volturi. It ended there. Their coven was taken out. There were only two people left. The leader Jay Venom and someone else."**

"**That would be Seethe. He is the one who had bit me. He also was the one who got me super mad at Delilah. Weird how much it worked. I hate her, but to be that mad at her is just weird. Well they told me about their plans. After your change was complete, they were going to kidnap you, Delilah."**

"**Oh joy." I said sarcastically.**

"**Yeah, they've been training your brother forever. Making him hard, but innocent. Apparently they wanted him similar to you as possible."**

"**Where are they?" I asked jumping right to the point.**

"**They live in Kilkenny."**

"**Why there?"**

"**It's your favorite place in the world."**

"**That's why?"**

"**Yeah. Weird I know, but they're psychotic vampires. You know they've been watching you sense you were born. I's unbelievable."**

"**Where in Kilkenny?"**

"**That old hotel that we were so afraid of."**

"**Should have guessed that."**

"**Yeah all those boards on the window was to prevent light from coming through. The shinnying from the diamonds on their skin would glow right through the windows. It would be pretty cool to see."**

"**I'm going there." I said.**

"**Just wait, Delilah." Carlisle said, "We need a plan."**

"**Yeah, like my anger isn't enough to defeat them."**

"**Well how much of the coven has been recovered?"**

"**Oh there's like 15, not counting Demeatry."**

"**Demeatry?" I asked.**

"**Your brother."**

"**Oh."**

"**All right Delilah. I think I have a plan. You, Chris, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and I will go. Rosalie and Esme will stay here with Ronni."**

"**But I want to go with Jasper." Ronni said.**

**They all looked at her strangely, especially Jasper.**

"**Fine he can go. I don't care anyways." Ronni pouted.**

"**Okay, well I'm ready to go." I said standing up, Chris did the same.**

"**Right, you two take a head start, we'll be closely behind."**

"**Got ya." We made are way to the garage.**

"**Oh hey Delilah."**

"**Yeah, Ronni."**

"**You'll never believe this."**

"**What?"**

"**We're cousins."**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah. My vampire powers would have came in when I turned 17, but they said that they couldn't wait in tell then." **

"**You're a decedent from the werewolf and vampire twins?"**

"**Yeah, isn't it assume?"**

"**Yeah it is." I said.**

"**Also, your huge."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Your so much taller sense Monday."**

"**Haven't noticed. See you when we get back." We finally went into the garage.**

**Chris and I drove to airport, finally seeing the rest of the family behind us. They were all in one car. Carlisle was driving. Edward was in the passenger seat.**

**At the airport, I felt so bad that I would be going home. So many memories that I would never get to see again. My stomach twisted as we got onto the plane. I just hope to god that no one recognizes me.**

**I sat between Chris and Edward. Carlisle and Emmett took the seat in from of us, Alice and Jasper next to us. My anxiousness was driving me nuts. I tried to focus on my anger, which I needed to fight the Venom clan, but it wouldn't come. I was going to need some help from Jasper when we got there.**

**Edward's POV**

**She's not doing so well. She's going to need personal anger taking control, not just Jaspers help. I looked at Jasper.**

_**If Delilah doesn't calm down, were not going to get through this. Not even I will be able to concentrate on her anger, when she's not feeling it.**_

**He looked at me.**

_**Can we switch seats, and let me see what I can do?**_

**I nodded.**

**We switched seats.**

_**Delilah, having problems?**_** Alice thought.**

**I nodded once again.**

**Delilah's POV**

**Why did they just switch spots? Oh Edward must be hearing my thoughts. Then he knows how anxious I am. Jasper would feel it, so it all makes sense, but I feel no relive of it.**

"**Calm down, Delilah." Jasper said. "You need to."**

"**I'm trying. Nothing works."**

"**Why what's wrong?" Chris asked.**

"**Hello, going home for last time. Don't you think it is going to have an effect on me?"**

"**Don't think of it as your last time." Jasper said. I felt him already working on me. "Think of it is a chance to meet your brother, see him, and be with him. Think about what happened to him. About being taken away from his family. Away from you. Think how much you want him and love him." Wow he really knew were the points were. I forgot all about my other problems. He was right. I've never meat my brother, but it feels like I know him. I do love him.**

"**Thanks that really helps." I said smiling.**

"**I'm glad." Jasper said.**

**We soon reached Minneapolis. It wasn't dark yet; the sun didn't even look like it was going down. It was only 4:00. Well that was our time. Here it was 3. Emmett was the one to go steal a car. I wasn't sure what kind it was, but it was Black. I thought it was assume. Carlisle took the drivers position. Chris sat in the passengers seat. I sat on his lap, as the other four some how fit in the back. The only reason why I was in front, was so I could show where Kilkenny was, once we reached Faribault. I always hated driving in the cities, so I fell asleep on Chris. That told us that I was aloud to sleep. It was 4:00 when we reached Faribault. **

**Carlisle seemed to know where everything was. I told him to go near Wal-Mart. We reached it. The rest was no brainier. Memories flowed back like crazy. I could feel Jasper trying to keep me in control. I tried to think about my brother, but it was just not happening.**


	9. Questions answered

**The book is real - Questions answered**

**Once we reached Kilkenny and I saw the hotel, I could feel the anger, passion, and whatever else, build inside me. **

"**Chris, you go in with her. I'm sure they know where here, plus, I'm pretty sure they don't know you, she didn't." Carlisle said.**

"**Oh like the way you think." I said smiling at Carlisle. We walked up to the hotel. I was glad that my old fear of place, didn't return. "Okay, I'm going to need you to be less protective of me."**

**He nodded. We walked into the hotel. The place seemed different. I had seen through a window once, it was nothing like what I had seen. Must be some cover up magic for humans to not about it.**

**Once out of the porch and into the hotel, light had hit us. There was a desk at the front, a small lobby, where it went off into two directs, each went to hallways with many rooms. There were stairs at he front of the hallways. A man walked out from the hallway to the right. He had jet-black hair, black eyes, and a black over **

**coat.**

"**What do you want?" The guy seemed to not know me. That was a good sign.**

"**We are here to see your master." I kept my voice firm. I tried to show no sign of me being a werewolf; if it was even possible to show signs.**

"**Why do you wish to see him?"**

**At this moment a boy walked out from the hallway to the left, "Who are they?" He asked. The boy looked a lot like me. Though he dirty blond hair, like I did before I died it. Dark gray eyes shinning bright. Like Ronni, he looked like he been in a war. He seemed about our age.**

"**I'm not sure. They are here to see your father." The man said.**

"**Father?" I asked trying to keep calm.**

"**Yes, my master is his father."**

"**How is that even possible? Were not aloud to have kids. They would be immortal, which they are forbidden."**

"**I never said that he had the kid."**

"**What do you mean?" The boy asked.**

**The man looked shocked. He probably had said something he shouldn't have.**

"**Nothing Demeatry. I can't give direct information to strangers."**

"**You know if your master found out that you were lying to me, he'd be pissed. Exspecially if you told Demeatry information that he isn't supposes to know." I said.**

"**My master would not care if I lied to you."**

"**Really, is that a fact? Well Demeatry, I would like to introduce myself. You may have heard of me, but I would keep an eye on the reaction of your friend."**

**Demeatry looked extremely confused, but he looked from the man to me. The man also looked confused, scared, and curious. Well curiosity killed the cat.**

"**Do you think this is a good idea?" Chris asked.**

"**Yeah. Just keep your name out if it, for now. My name is Delilah Uley." The other two froze. There was tension coming off of both of them. **

"**Your…" Demeatry didn't finished.**

"**Yes I am your twin sister. What's your friends name?" I asked.**

"**Sebastian."**

"**Right. Thank you. Sebastian would you go get his so-called father. I am looking forward to meeting him." More like ripping him apart.**

"**S-sure." He said going up the stairs.**

**I smiled. "Demeatry would you come here please?" He hesitated, before nodding. He walked up to me. He was still in a shock state. Once was closer, I realized he looked more like me, than I thought. "It's nice to finally meet you Demeatry."**

"**You too, Delilah." He smiled now. I was glad he finally relaxed.**

**Two men or vampires came running down the stairs. One was huge. He was taller than Jacob and Sam put together. Same with the muscles. He had brown hair, black, thirsty eyes, and a cloak. I was guessing that he was Jay. The other, I was guessing was Seethe, had also black thirsty eyes, red hair, and a cloak. This clan must love cloaks. I noted that Demeatry was also wearing a cloak too.**

"**Delilah." Jay said. His voice was very deep. "What an honor it is to meet you." Anger hit me like a thousand bolts.**

"**Wish I could say the same."**

"**Father Sebastian said that you didn't have me." Demeatry said.**

"**Sebastian said that?" Seethe asked. "I'll have talk with him. Filling lies into your head is something we will not stand for."**

"**But you do it anyways." I blurted out.**

"**Delilah I think you have the wrong idea." Jay said. He was looking at me like Billy was, just more lust in them. "Wow you've changed. What has Forks… Or should I say the Cullen family done to you?"**

"**Nothing." I wonder if he could tell I was lying.**

"**Hmmm. Well before we continue, I think I should tell you, everything." Jay had started circling.**

"**I'm pretty sure Ronni covered most of it."**

"**Did she now? How she doing? Did she fight you? Did she snap out of her mad state?"**

"**She tried to fight me. Like always, I couldn't fight back. Seeing the Cullen's, brought her out of the state."**

"**That would make sense. You know she's almost as obsessed with them as you are?"  
"I know."**

"**Now whose your friend?"**

**I froze. "M-my boyfriend. While in forks I found him… visiting. He was going to die. Well according to Carlisle. I bit him. Ever sense then we have been together." That was a complete lie, but I think I pulled it off.**

"**His name?"**

"**Chris."**

"**Last name?"**

"**It was Davison. Now it's Cullen."**

"**I see."**

**Chris's POV**

**Where dose she come up with stuff? She barley lies, but when she gets a story in her head, she's a natural. Maybe she should have or become an actress.**

"**So what did Ronni tell you?" Jay asked. I was surprised that he didn't consider that we know things that Demeatry doesn't. He will hear it. I'm guessing Delilah won't let him out of her sight.**

"**She said that you kidnapped Demeatry when we were born. That you have been watching me sense then. Also that you have been trying to get Demeatry to be as close to like me as possible. Then when I have completely changed, that you would kidnap me. Then use us to take over the world. Like you have done before. Though she didn't know that part. Carlisle did."**

"**What she talking about dad?" Demeatry asked.**

"**Nothing for you to worry about, Demeatry."**

**I could feel his scared and confused. Delilah took his hand. He looked at her. She have him a small smile, before turning back to Jay.**

"**That dose basically cover everything that we told her." Jay said, "Wouldn't you agree Seethe?"  
"Extremely."**

"**Now Delilah, I'm going to have to ask you to forgive me. You see I'm about to do something terrible. Something that could change your life, worse then it already has been. I know I shouldn't, but Seethe and I are curious. You are an outstanding piece of work. Which should be expected, but I wonder what would happen…" He trailed off. I had a pretty good idea, what he was planning. I was tense. We had changed her life enough. We didn't need him making it worse. Though Delilah held up her arm to stop me and whispered, "Calm down." I tried. It wasn't working so well.**

**Delilah's POV**

**Ronni was right, there psychotic vampires. **

"**I really doubt I will forgive you. Though I'm not particular sure what you're going to do." I was about to answer why, when he spoke.**

"**I'm sorry, but you eventually will."**

**I hadn't seen it coming, as it happened so fast. Seethe moved to Chris, preventing him from doing something. The next thing I knew, Jay was biting into my neck. Demeatry stood to feet away from us in shock. Right this was what I thought he was going to do. Suck my blood, but not enough to kill me. I'm curious to know why they are doing this.**

**I looked at Seethe, as he was holding Chris back.**

"**Seethe, is it?" I asked, trying to pretend that I was in pain. He loosened his hold and nodded. "Why is he biting me?"**

"**Well… We think that… If you're so strong now… What would happened if you… Were… More vampire."**

"**Ah. Now you are going to have to let go of Chris before I can't control my anger anymore." I wasn't pretending any more. Seethe had frozen. Chris had thrown Seethe across the room. I looked down at Jay. He hadn't noticed a thing. I felt so uncomfortable with him there. I punched his jaw upward, making him stop biting me. "Thank you." I said.**

**He looked shocked. Chris was now next to me, trying to prevent himself from being too protective.**

"**How?" Jay asked.**

"**I'm not sure. I'm guessing what Chris was afraid of is that you would take more of my werewolf side away. Didn't work out so well."**

"**The blood was so good, but it wasn't human blood."**

"**No it wasn't. That would be because I'm not human anymore. Though I have no idea how you found werewolf and vampire blood so appealing."**

"**Hello it's your blood." I was confused.**

"**Chris?"**

"**Yes your blood is still very delicious. You still smell very appealing."**

"**How are you not human anymore?"**

"**Oh Chris bit me."  
Jay was really confused now. I was really enjoying his confusion.**

"**You see he thought I was going to die, but because of me being 80% werewolf and 5% vampire, the spinal ****disease**** wouldn't have killed me. Though they didn't know I was not just human in tell after when Alice told them."**

"**How dose Chris fit into all this?"**

"**Well he was bitten after Edward, by Carlisle." Jay was confused again. "I'm not answering or explaining anything else." I was about to continue when Seethe spoke.**

"**You bit her?" He asked.**

**Neither one of us answered. Edward I know you're in the house somewhere killing the other vampires, but please help us with this one. The next thing we knew was that Edward was down stairs a few feet in front of Seethe.**

"**Edward Cullen?" Jay asked.**

"**Yeah, he and Chris aren't the only Cullen's here. Now if you will excuse me. I would like to take them and my brother back to Forks."  
"I think not. You and him are not going anywhere." Just as Jay was about to make a break toward me, Chris went to him. I went to Demeatry's side.**

"**Chris?" I asked.**

"**Talk to your brother." He said.**

"**Okay." I looked at Demeatry. His shock state had gone away. His mask was firm in place. "Demeatry?" At this moment the other fights upstairs, had started taking place down here.**

"**I'm going with you." Demeatry said.**

"**Alright." The other Cullen's had finished with the other's and started helping Edward. Except Alice. She came over to us.**

"**Delilah, are you okay?" She asked.**

"**I'm fine. Stay with Demeatry." I looked over to see Chris being held in the air. Jay's nails had dug deep into his chest. Blood was everywhere. The wound was bigger then just the nails in Chris's chest. The rest was acted on instinct.**

**Alice's POV**

**Carlisle and the others had come to join us, as Delilah turned into a wolf and went after Jay. Her teeth sunk extremely deep in his skin and she had him relies Chris and he was thrown across the room. Carlisle, Demeatry, and I went to join Delilah as she turned into a human and was at Chris's side. Edward, Jasper and Emmett started taking care of Jay.**

**Delilah's POV**

"**No… No. Come on Chris don't die." Carlisle was trying to get around me to see what he can do, but didn't push it. I had my right hand over the wound and my left was in his closest hand. I wasn't thinking logically. This really couldn't have killed him, but I was too afraid. Tires had started coming. I wasn't aware of the very bright light that came from my hand.**

**Carlisle's POV**

**It happened so fast. Delilah was only next to Chris for less than a minute. Then light came from her hand. It was extremely bright. The others had stopped what they were doing and looked to find out where the light was coming from. The next thing I knew was that the wound was healed under Delilah's hand.**

**Delilah's POV**

**I was shocked when I realized the bleeding had stopped. Chris sat up. He seemed to know what happened better than most of us. He pulled me closer to him. I heard the others finish off Jay.**

"**I told you Delilah that you still had a power. You should know that the line that was born with their power would be increasable. They will defiantly surprise us. Like you just did."**

"**Hey the only reason I have this power is because Chris bit me."**

"**That is true." Carlisle said.**

"**Well we also know three things from this experience about you, Delilah." Alice said. "You can be bitten and you will remain the same, you can turn into a wolf, plus you have the power to heal people." I nodded. I was barley-paying attention. I was too glad that Chris was okay. I also realized that he wasn't going to die, weather or not I healed him.**


	10. Goodbye for now

**The book is real - Good bye for now**

**It was 5:00 as we walked out of the motel. Bethany, Tyler, Calvis, and Brittany walked by on the other side of the street. My stomach imminently twisted. Bethany and Tyler looked pretty upset about something, well I mean they don't look as happy as they normally do.**

"**Edward." I whisper. I was fighting tears back. The others noticed my sudden stop and staring. Brittany finally noticed us; they must not have noticed where we came from. She smiled and waved.**

"**What is it?" He asked. The other three across the street looked at us. They waved too. They must not recognize me. Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, and I waved back. What's Tyler the older boy, and Bethany, the older girl upset about? I couldn't say it out loud. Tears would come.**

"**They found out last night about your death. There not taking it so well." Edward said.**

"**I don't want to know how anyone else is feeling or taking my death." The kids finally looked away and continued with there conversation. Tears finally broke free and I couldn't fight them back any longer. I realized that there were now two black cars. Alice, Emmett, and Demeatry took one car. I didn't even care that Demeatry was leaving my sight. Edward sat in front with Carlisle. I sat between Chris and Jasper. The only reason this was arranged, because they wanted to calm me down.**

"**Maybe seeing your friends and family for the last time would help." Carlisle suggested.**

"**No, I hate good-byes. They're too painful. That's my problem." I knew they were trying to get me to calm down, but they were literally making me cry more. Couldn't they just leave me alone?**

**Chris was stroking my arm, with one around my waist, holding me close to him. Jasper had one hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down, without words. I guess that would have worked if the others wouldn't stop trying to sooth me with words.**

**Jasper finally spoke, "You didn't have to leave them. You still don't." That sparked something.**

"**But they all think I'm dead. All that popularity when I come back will be too much. Even if I did, what about you guys? I already promised I wouldn't leave you guys in tell I meat Bella."**

"**Whose Bella?" They all asked. I had gone into a big explanation, about how they were going to tell my parents. They also had suggested I go on as if I'm not dead. I told them I wouldn't leave them with out meeting Bella. The subject changed too quickly.**

"**You know he's right Delilah." Carlisle said. "We didn't tell them that you were dead, that you were going to die. Make it more real as possible."**

"**What day is it?" I asked.**

"**January 17****th****." Edward said. That was the 1****st**** time he had spoken sense we got in the car.**

**My eyes widened. That means tomorrow… Careful. Edward is listening.**

**My mind switched to the meeting of Bella.**

"**I want to go back to Forks now. School is tomorrow. Worry about everything else later." My sadness had turned to anxious.**

"**What happened to…?" Chris was cut off.**

"**She's right, lets deal with it later." Edward said.**

"**Plus Ronni's at the house. We've got to figure out what to do with her."**

"**We should also figure out who else might come into their heritance from the line of the twins." Carlisle said.**

"**Wednesday. Not sooner."**

**No one spoke. I felt Jasper calming me down, to the point where I was calm. My tear stained face became noticeable. I fell asleep on Chris's shoulder. I woke up at 7:00 our time. I was in Chris and my bedroom. I felt Chris next to me. I looked at the black quilt. We weren't on Chris's couch. I turned to face Chris.**

"**You slept extremely long."**

"**Only an hour."**

"**Your right you could have slept longer." I looked outside. The sun didn't even look like it was going to set.**

"**We are in our room right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**But were not on the couch."**

"**No. Were on your bed."**

"**My bed?" Sense when did I get a bed?**

**He chuckled at my reaction. "I asked Emmett and Rose to go pick it out. They were thrilled. Rose has had enough of Ronni and Emmett wasn't ready to take a break."**

"**So is there a particular reason why you got me a bed?"**

"**Esme and I didn't agree of you sleeping on the couch all the time. Sense you can sleep now."**

"**How much was it?"**

**Chris didn't answer.**

"**Chris." I warned.**

"**It was about 300 dollars."**

"**$300?!" I yelled.**

"**Hey I didn't pick it out, remember." I got off the bed. Noting now huge it was. It took up most of the room. I stomped out of the room, not caring or wondering how I got in my pajamas. Ah yes my pajamas. All I was wearing was a long t-shirt and underwear.**

"**Rosalie, Emmett!" I yelled. I found them in the living room with Alice and Jasper. I would have wondered where Ronni was, but I didn't.**

"**Yes, Delilah?" Emmett asked.**

"**You bought me a $300 bed?" I almost yelled.**

"**Your welcome." Rose said.**

"**How could you get such an expensive **_**bed**_**?"**

"**Easy. We saw a black quilt, white sheets, a blue mattress, and a red frame and got it." Emmett said, liking this.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because you like the mix of red and black. Black, white, and blue are your favorite colors." Rose said.**

"**No, why so expensive?"**

"**We didn't care about the price. Just how perfect it was." I groaned. I felt Jasper calming down already.**

"**Delilah! Your awake." Ronni said.**

"**Yeah." I said.**

"**You going to come with us?" Ronni asked. I just noticed Chris next to me.**

"**Go with you where?" I asked.**

"**To play baseball." Alice said. "There's a thunderstorm coming." I just realized that they were all dressed for it. Also that Ronni wasn't the only here. So were Carlisle, Demeatry, Esme, and Edward.**

"**Are you kidding? I would love to come." I said already upstairs getting dressed.**

**On the way there I was with Chris, Edward, and Demeatry.**

"**So have you guys decided what's going on with Ronni?"**

"**Well we told her everything that happened on our trip. She is scared that when her excitement wears off that she is going to be just as upset as you are about leaving her family. Of course unlike you, she can just go back. They think she was kidnapped, not dead." Edward explained.**

"**That makes sense. So has she decided what she's doing?"**

"**Nope, too excited still."**

**I repressed a chuckle. Ronni and I had way too much in common.**

**Once at the open field. Memories shot back, I had to keep them under control, so Edward wouldn't see something he shouldn't. Though it was hard to separate the things from the movie and the book.**

"**Whose doing what?" Emmett asked. Weird question.**

"**Well I'll be referee." Esme said.**

"**You don't have too." I said.**

"**Why don't you want to play?" Esme asked.**

"**No."**

"**Why not?" Chris asked.**

"**I don't like playing sports."  
"Come on, please." Chris begged. I was surprised. Why did he want me to play?**

"**Alright." I said. Guilt suddenly washed over Chris. He had just got me to do something I didn't want too. "I'll be the one to stay on the hitting team."**

"**Why?" Ronni asked. "Why don't you just stay with your team?"**

"**Cause I don't want an uneven #."**

"**We always have an uneven #." Carlisle said.**

"**Fine." I said. This was getting ridicules.**

"**Well I'll be hitting too then." Chris said.**

"**Edward and Demeatry too." I said fast.**

"**Sure." They said.**

"**I'll be out field." Jasper said.**

"**Me too." Ronni said.**

"**Yeah I think I should hit." Carlisle said.**

"**Emmett and Rosalie are in the field then." Edward said.**

**We split up. I was forced to hit 1****st****. Why me? I asked myself, not asking the others, too stubborn.**

**Esme's POV**

**Alice waited, than threw the ball. Delilah hit it; it went high over the tree branches. Emmett and Jasper went looking for it. Delilah was at home before they came back, throwing the ball back to Alice. Must not have caught it. Edward was up next. He bunted the ball, but was on 2****nd**** base before Ronni got it. Not wanting to test Ronni's ability, Edward stayed. Alice had the ball again. Carlisle was up. He got two strikes before he hit up in the air and Rosalie caught it. **

"**Out." I yelled.**

**Demeatry was next. He hit it and it went to the trees. Emmett almost had it, but it slipped through his figures. Demeatry was on 1****st**** and Edward was home. Emmett looks like his getting pissed.**

**Chris was up. He hit the ball the second time. It went sliding into the ground. Alice got it, and threw it to Jasper and getting Chris out.**

"**Out." I said.**

**Delilah was up.**

**When they got 3 outs, they switched. Demeatry and Delilah proved themselves worthy of being on the team. They got 3 outs faster. 2****nd**** time was a bit more slower, before both teams got 3 outs.**

**Narrator's POV**

**It was a tie, when they had to leave. Emmett, Rosalie, Ronni, Edward, and Chris were still debating who had won, as the others walked back to the house. Alice and Esme took the cars home.**

"**Look it was a tie." Delilah said. Proving that she doesn't like yelling. "Get over it."**

"**It was not a tie." Emmett said. "We got at least 40."**

"**No you didn't. You at least had 35." Edward said.**

"**That's not right. Emmett's right we had more than that." Ronni said.**

"**NO!" Delilah yelled having enough. "We both had 36. Drop it."**

"**Delilah, you can't possible think…" Rosalie was cut off.**

"**Who the heck cares? It was a tie. Drop it before I force it."**

"**I'm not afraid of you." Emmett said.**

"**God!" Delilah yelled quickening her speed.**

"**Delilah Emmett's right. We have the right to our own opinion." Ronni said.**

"**It's just a game. You guys have been yelling at each other for a half an hour. Who cares who won?"**

"**We do." Most of them said.**

**Delilah rolled her eyes.**

"**Alright, that's enough." Carlisle said. "Delilah's right. It's just a game. We need to end it."**

**No one objected.**

**Delilah's POV**

**Thank god. That was so annoying. Something clicked in my head. I was remembering my visit with Billy and when Jay hurt Chris.**

"**Carlisle?" I asked, wide eyed.**

**I could feel everyone's eyes on me.**

"**Yes, Delilah."**

"**Did I really turn into a wolf earlier today?" This hadn't come to mind. So worried about **_**other **_**things.**

"**Yeah."**

"**That must mean I can turn into one when ever I want." I concentrated. It wasn't working. "Damn it."**

"**We still have the idea of the tutor." Jasper said.**

"**Yeah if Sam and Billy are willing to help with you two."**

"**Yeah I doubt that would happen." Ronni said.**

"**Well we've got to try." Emmett said.**

"**Yeah we just can't give up. It's not like you can't." Edward said. "We've seen you do it."**

"**Alright I'll try."  
"Good luck." Ronni said, sarcastically.**

"**Thank you Ronni." I knew she hated that.**

"**Ugh." She said.**

**I chuckled.**

**We reached the house. "Ronni doesn't Greenboy live somewhere close to here?" I asked.**

"**Greenboy?"**

"**Yeah. Remember he moved to be closer to Mutt. Well were pretty darn close to Mutt."**

"**Yeah that's right."**

**I didn't say anything else on the subject.**

"**I know, before I do anything, I want to go see Greenboy." Ronni said.**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, I'll even leave tonight. I don't sleep anyways."**

"**You're leaving?" Rose's voice had some hope in it.**

"**Only for a little bit." Ronni said. "Yep I'm going to leave right now."**

"**Isn't that a little too soon?" Chris asked.**

"**The sooner I leave the sooner I get back."**

"**Good point." Edward said walking in the house, with Emmett, Rosalie Jasper, and Chris. They said bye.**

"**Don't forget to say good-bye to Alice and Esme." Carlisle walking in the house as well. He than said bye.**

"**I won't." Ronni turned to me.**

"**You know you have it way too easy." I said.**

"**I know. I feel so bad for you. Well not just you. Your family. Your friends. They must be so sad."**

"**From seeing Tyler and Bethany, I don't doubt that."**

"**Carlisle's right though, you've got to find out whose going to come into their inheritance."**

"**Yeah, that's going to be easy." I said sarcastically. "For one I don't know if I got it from my mom or dad. If I got it from dad." I shudder.**

"**There's way too many relatives on his side of the family who would have it."**

"**You're telling me."**

"**Delilah I just realized something."**

"**What?"**

"**Burgendee's going to be one." My eyes widened.**

"**God your right. Wait I'm pretty sure they can only be werewolf or vampire."**

"**Yeah being mixed will have too many confusions."**

"**So let's hope she's a werewolf."**

"**Yes, let's."**

"**Also I think she's still going to be human, either way."**

"**Yeah she can't be full. I mean you weren't and Demeatry isn't." We had just realized that Demeatry was standing right next to me. Ronni signed. "I lied. He's not hot, he's just better looking then you."**

**I had to hold back my laughter. That was just like Ronni. "Yeah, sure."**

"**Hey Esme and Alice are back." Ronni said, happily. I took Demeatry's hand and strolled him inside.**

**I found out that food dose not taste like dirt to him and that he could still sleep. We got him a bedroom right next to Chris's and mine. Chris, Esme, and Carlisle had forced us to sleep tonight. We had school tomorrow. Apparently the way we looked, was not expectable and that we are suppose to get some sleep.**


	11. Good or bad that Bella is here

**The book is real - Good thing or bad thing that Bella has finally arrived?**

**I woke up to Chris and Edward's voice.**

"**Look I really think we should just let her sleep." Chris said.**

"**No. She will kill us. For some strange reason, she really wants to go to school today." Edward said.**

"**We'll worry about that later."**

"**No you will not." I said quickly. There was no way I was going to miss school today.**

**Chris and Edward both sighed. "I am not missing school today." I went rampaging through my doors.**

"**Would you mind telling us why it's so special?" Chris asked.**

"**Yes I do mind."**

**I went behind my bed. It was so big neither boy could see me get undress, than dressed again.**

**Once I was out, there was everyone waiting down stairs.**

**I ended up driving Chris, Demeatry, Jasper and Alice. The others took Rose's car.**

**Everyone's schedule had changed once I decided to go here. Demeatry was in every class that I was in. I went with Jasper to World History. That didn't change. Throughout the hour I kept feeling like something great was suppose to happen. Once I got to English with Rose and Emmett the feeling felt like I was missing someone. Something I was supposed to know, but I couldn't place my finger on it. In Gym with Emmett, the feeling went away, while I tried to concentrate. Couch Clapp had learned not to put one of us 'Cullens' on the same team, but seperate. That made things more intersting when we went against eachother. He also learned not to pair me against Demeatry. I was horrible. I was afraid of nothing importain, but I couldn't concentrate while he was my opnete. 4th was Trigonometry with Chris. Chris kept my mind away from it. He was good at that kind of stuff.**

**Lunch came and the feeling was so bad, that I couldn't eat. I sat between Chris and Demeatry. I was concentrating on what was bugging me.**

"**The new girls here." Jasper said. This caught my attention**

"**Yeah what's her name?" Emmett asked.**

"**Bella, or at least that her friend thinks. Why dose that name sound so familiar?" My head shot up, looking at the table where Bella was sitting. She was in the point of admiring us. My stomach turned. I wasn't ready for this.**

"**Delilah?" Jasper asked. Feeling my anxiety.**

"**Oh yeah now I remember. It's that girl that you won't tell us about." Edward said the last part slowly.**

**They were all looking at me now. I went pitch red, like I said wasn't ready for this.**

**God. How am I supposed to do this? I wanted to meet Bella so bad, but I couldn't. Plus these guys wants answers. That's it. I stood walked over to Bella and sat across from her. This would be the only way to ovoid them. I could feel some glares.**

"**Hi, you must be Bella." I said.**

"**Yeah, sure am."**

"**My names Delilah Uley." I looked at the other kid's faces. They were shocked.**

"**It's nice to meet you."**

"**Right back at you. I'm sorry if this awkward, but this is the only thing I could think of."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I know something that Jasper, Edward, Alice, Chris, Rose, Demeatry, and Emmett don't know. I'm trying my hardest not to let them know. They can't know. It would ruin everything."**

"**Is that why most of them are glaring at you?" I nodded. I wondered if Demeatry knew. Probably not. They wouldn't have let him know too much. That would give away things that they weren't suppose to.**

"**I should go. I don't want to be late for my next class. I'll see you in Biology."**

"**How do you know I have Biology next?" I shrugged not wanting to answer. Jasper had calmed down. I've got to thank him. I walked back over to the table. "Thank you Jasper. Demeatry, Chris, you coming?" They nodded getting up. Demeatry hadn't eaten either.**

**Demeatry had to sit next to Julie. She was a shy girl and didn't do much for Demeatry being there. I was sitting next to Edward when I realized something horrible. I stood and went up to the teacher.**

"**Yes, Delilah?"**

"**Mr. Oaken may I sit somewhere else?"**

"**No, I'm sorry."**

"**Please."**

"**No, Delilah. I don't care what if you and Edward are fighting, I'm not moving you."**

"**I'm not fighting with him. Please."**

"**I said no."**

"**Fine. See ya tomorrow."**

**I walked to the door.**

"**Delilah." Mr. Oaken called after me. Edward was in front of me in a second.**

"**Edward what are you doing?" I freaked. "Get back in there."**

"**No. Why are you leaving?"**

"**Forget that. Get back in there."**

"**This has something to do with the secret and Bella. Tell me what it is."  
"No Edward get back in there, please."**

"**Not in tell you tell me what the secret is."**

"**Ugh. Edward please go back in there and I'll tell you. Just please get back in there."**

"**Okay. You better tell me." He walked back in the classroom.**

"**I promise I will." Thank god. That was so close. What now? Well I guess I could go home. No wait I could go see Sam and Billy. I'll see how along Sam is with his change and then see about the entire wolf thing. No I think I'll go see Carlisle. I've got to be back to meet up with Demeatry.**

**I got there and I saw Carlisle walking down the hall.**

"**Oh, hello Delilah." Carlisle said. He was cheerful.**

"**Hi Carlisle."**

"**What can I do you for?"**

"**Well you see, I skipped Biology."  
"Why?"**

"**Course of event that I'm trying not to change." He studied me before nodding, as he understood.**

"**Actually I was wondering if I could test something with you." Carlisle said. I was confused. What did he mean? "I mean I want to check something. You know your healing powers?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well you see you did it out of worry that Chris could be seriously hurt. I was wondering if you could do it without that. Normally."**

**I thought for a moment. That was a very good question. "Got a knife?"**

"**Um… Yeah lets go in here." He pointed to a random room. There was a knife on the table. I picked it up, wondering if I was going to be able to do this. I held it next to my arm.**

"**No let's not do that." Carlisle said taking the knife away from me.**

"**What did you think I was going to do with it?"**

"**I don't know, but I wasn't expecting that. Look I've got a patient that just came from a car wreck."**

"**Is he… or she okay?"**

"**He's fine. Just numerous cuts and scars."**

"**Oh I see."**

**We got into the patient's room. He was no older than 20. There were large cuts running up and down his arms. I placed my hand over the cuts. I concentrated, having no idea how I was suppose to do this. I thought about wanting to heal the cuts. Light glowed under my hands and soon the cuts were gone.**

"**Amazing." Carlisle said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure that your power is concentrated on your emotions, considering who you are. So I would keep an eye on just what you can and can't do." I said nothing. What was there for me to say? I looked up at the clock. I had still 35 minutes. I sighed. "Hey would you like to see just what you can do?"**

**I looked at him, curious, but nodded.**

**We walked down to another room. This time it was little boy who was not consciences. He had scars everywhere on his body, but most of them looked like they've been there for years.**

"**This boy's father beat him through out his life, his mother rapped a few times as well." I stared in shock. How could they do that to such a small little boy? I placed my hands over the scars on his arm. In seconds the light came. As fast as it came, it left. Most of the scars I got, but not all of them. I sighed. So there are some types of things I can't do. I went along the rest of the body, healing as much as I could. After that an emergency came up. I went with Carlisle into the emergency room.**

"**What happened?" Carlisle asked.**

"**This guy was hit in many places hard, we think there's some bones broke and fractures in his lunges and might have broken his throat. He's getting little air by the second."**

"**Okay, let me take it from here." Carlisle said to the other doctors and nurses.**

"**You sure?"**

"**Positive."**

"**Come on girl." A doctor said to me.**

"**No… Let her stay. She's good at this kind of stuff." The doctors nodded and left.**

"**All right try it on for size."**

**I placed my hands at his throat. The light came and when I removed my hand and he was breathing more than he had a second ago. I moved to his right rib cag. I healed the bones, but not the fractures, same for the left lung. He was breathing mostly normal again.**

"**Good job, Delilah." Carlisle said, x-raying the rest of the body. "There are still some fractures, nothing a splint and time can't heal. He's going to be fine, Delilah." He caught a look at my face. I'm sure I looked horrible, but that's not how I felt. I was fine, just concentrating more than normal.**

**After that Carlisle took care of the patient as I went back to school. There was five minutes in tell the bell would rang. I sighed knowing exactly what Edward was going through. The bell rang and I saw Edward out in no time flat. I sighed. Bella came out looked extremely worried. **

"**Bella." I said fast, before she walked too far away.**

"**Huh." She turned to look at me. "Oh hi Delilah."**

"**Hey how was your class?" I asked knowing the answer. She bit her lip.**

"**I see. Edward." She nodded. I shook my head. "That guy. He likes you. If he knew I was telling you, I'd be dead."**

"**He likes me?"**

"**Yep. That's how he gets when he likes someone." What am I saying?! This could change some things very bad.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah. Weird he doesn't normally like people so much. If I didn't faint at the 1****st**** sight of him and he hadn't felt guilty, I might not have ever gotten along with him." She was deep in thought. I knew she was trying to fit that together her mind. Demeatry was at my side in seconds. "Come on, let's take you to gym."**

"**Edward doesn't like her." Demeatry said too fast for Bella to hear.**

"**I know." **

"**Do you know why he acted that way then?" I nodded.**

"**Hey, how come you knew I had gym?" Bella asked.**

"**You told me." Please tell me this will work.**

"**No I didn't."**

"**Maybe you didn't. Well someone told me." Yeah she was the one to tell me.**

"**Oh okay."**

"**Really Bella, don't worry so much about Edward. I don't mean don't look, watch, or whatever, but don't put to much pressure on yourself. If you have any questions or anything you want to talk about, you can always come to me."**

"**Really? That's really nice of you, for someone who I just meet."  
"Hey ask anyone, that's me for ya."**

"**That's true." Demeatry said, in a low voice.**

"**All right. I'll hold you to it. You will answer honestly and not some riddle."  
How did she know? "Of course." I don't even think I could lie. Even about Edward liking her, he will definitely going like her, well more than that.**

"**Thanks." We reached the gym doors.**

"**Don't mention it. I'll stop by your house later today, okay."**

"**Sure."**

"**See ya." Demeatry and I were out of there on are way to study hall with Jasper and Alice. What sucked was that the only reason why we switched most of our classes so we could fit them in better and so I could be with Chris. The principle knew it too. She only put me in one class with him. We coped with it though.**

**I sat next to Jasper as Demeatry sat next to Alice. They engaged in a conversation. The teacher had us do a worksheet.**

"**You're extremely stressed." Jasper said, "Chris isn't going to like this."**

"**That's not my problem. You would be too. I have to be careful at what ever I do. I could change something so dramatically. It worsened sense Bella came. Especially sense Edward can read my stinking mind." Jasper gave a low chuckle, but then became serious.**

"**Come on your putting way too much pressure on yourself." I rolled my eyes. There was no way it was too much. It could become worse. My stomach turned.**

"**Really Delilah, calm down. There's no reason for this. You really think that the more stress your under, the better it will be?" He's right. I don't think my stress is helping.**

**I sighed. "Do you think you could help me?"**

"**Sure." He said. In a few minutes my stress was relived. I wasn't on edge. My mind was still on its cycle of making sure nothing goes wrong, but my body didn't react to it. Thank god.**

"**Thanks."**

"**Don't mention it."**

**After school I drove Alice, Jasper, Edward, Chris and Demeatry in my car. **

"**Hey Delilah, can we go for a walk?" Alice asked.**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know. Get out. Jasper told me how much stress your under. Maybe it might help."**

"**Do you see it helping?"**

"**Yes, and then it comes back."**

"**Yeah so what's the point if it's just going to come back?"**

"**All right, if that's what you want."**

"**Why are you stressed?" Chris asked.**

"**I told you, I know what's going to happen before it happened. At least one good thing comes out of this. I've got a week before the real pressure comes back."**

"**Why a week?" Chris asked. I tried to keep my thoughts focused.**

"**Edward is going hunting. I won't have him in my head, plus this gives me time with Bella."**

"**What do you mean?" Edward asked. Curious about her, aren't you. He growled. I chuckled. Don't worry so much. Come on Edward. It's not like I don't know. I know about both times you encountered her smell and wanted to bit or drink her blood. I know other times you will encounter her and will want the same thing, but wont do it. Over time it will get better.**

"**Are you going to tell me about her? About the secret your making damn sure I don't know about?" Nope. "You promised." I promised I would tell you. I didn't say when. He growled again. I chuckled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. His growl brought me back to when he was in protective mode. I froze.**

"**Protective mode? What did I just see?" Edward asked. I was so glad the others weren't interested in our conversation. Oh come on Edward, it was just you hunting.**

"**No it wasn't." Actually it was. "You know this is just as frustrating to me, as it is to you?" No it's way more to me. One mistake like that could ruin everything. Things are suppose to happen the ways that there are suppose to happen. Of course something's can be changed. Edward dropped the subject. Still mad probably.**


	12. My best friend

**The book is real - My best friend**

**It was late that night when I finally returned home. Chris wasn't upset. He was more worried. It was hard not to spill everything to Bella about vampires and everything else. Much harder than it is with Edward with wanting to tell him everything, though it's defiantly harder to keep it from him. When I returned Edward had left, leaving my thoughts free to think.**

**Next morning**

**I woke up looking at the clock. 7:00 exactly. I rolled over to see Chris. He was still very worried. The guy really needed to lighten up. He knew there was nothing he could do which was probably making it worse.**

"**How did you sleep?" He asked.**

"**Fine. With all the stress I was able to sleep." Thank god. I feel so good waking up, nothing like before. He didn't say anything. I signed getting up. There was a knock on the door.**

**I opened it. It was Alice.**

"**Good morning Delilah."**

"**Same to you Alice. Is there a particular reason why you knocked?"**

"**Oh Rose wants to dress you. Did I tell you how much we love dressing you? No complaints, in less it shows too much, which we agree is a bad thing, sense you don't want boys all over you."**

"**Yes Alice you've told me this a billion times already."**

"**Okay, Rose is waiting." She walked off. I sighed making my way to Rosalie's room.**

**Emmett was waiting by the door. He grinned at me.**

"**Good morning Emmett."**

"**Right back at ya, Delilah. See ya when your dressed. Rose has something hot picked out." I groaned. I hope it wasn't something reveling, even though I wasn't going to like it anyways.**

**I walked into the room.**

"**Oh Delilah you are going to love this outfit."**

**Here we go again. It was reviling. It was a dress! A white dress that went to my knees. No way was I wearing a dress to **_**school.**_** Or anywhere actually.**

"**There I knew it would fit." She was so calm. It made me calm. I didn't care anymore. "Ready for your make up?" I nodded.**

**Emmett walked in. Grin right across his face. "Defiantly hot."**

"**Emmett." Rose warned. "Remember Delilah doesn't want boys all over her."**

"**Yeah like that's going to be my problem at school." I suppressed a groan afraid of making Rose mess up my make up.**

"**That doesn't mean you have to."**

"**Your right. Seriously though Delilah. Your beautiful." I tried my hardest not to groan.**

**Chris was waiting for me by the door when I was finished.**

"**Very nice." He commented.**

**I said nothing as I walked down stairs and into the living room. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Demeatry, and Carlisle was there.**

"**Oh Delilah you look wonderful. Though your not going to have as much trouble from boys as your 1****st**** day, but I think wearing those kinds of dress is something you should think about." Alice said.**

"**Sure, sure." Not knowing if I could except wearing skirts so much, let alone dresses. I went to school with Alice, Jasper, Chris, and Demeatry. Emmett and Rosalie preferred to be alone.**

**Today it felt like the Cullen's seemed to be hiding something and yes that means the Hale's too. Jasper was trying to keep me calm during history and I wasn't even upset. With no one reading my mind and I wasn't with Bella at the moment, I felt calm and it wasn't Jaspers doing.**

"**Jasper."**

"**Yes." He seemed concerned.**

"**Answer something for me."**

"**All right."**

"**Why are you trying to make me calm?"**

**He didn't answer.**

"**Really I'm not upset."**

**He hesitated before saying, "I know. Sorry." He's apologizing?! Please tell me this isn't another secret I'm going to find out from some future reference that happens to turn out horrible.**

**English Rose and Emmett were quite normal.**

"**Delilah do you have any homework?" Rose asked.**

"**No."**

"**Okay. So what do you think of your dress, you never told me?"**

"**Really Rose I was never fond of dresses. I feel awkward. Like it is reviling though it's not too much."**

"**Oh I'm sorry, but it looks really good on you."**

"**I know, thank you."**

"**If I asked you something, would you answer it?"**

"**Of course."**

"**Your friends you knew before this… Were you close with them?"**

"**Yes. If you opened up to me, allowed me in and I didn't annoy you, I would imminently become attached. Sometimes more than others."**

"**What about your best friends?"  
"They are different. They were the ones I can realie on no matter what. Though I may not no about the others, but they were the ones I could visibly see. They knew my condition. They knew how to take control, help, and just be there."**

"**Name a couple and tell me what they were like."**

"**Um… Okay." Why was she asking this? "Well I guess there was Bryanna. She was there from the beginning when I 1****st**** went to my new school. She helped me so much. She's the one who got me acquainted with my other best friend. That would be Jess. We still get along, but he was there to help me through my depression, like Bryanna. After Bryanna moved we tried our best to stay together and it worked, well to the best that we could hope for. Now there was one that I haven't seen after my last year. She is 18, her name is Nikki. She was one I think who knew me better than anyone. She caught on to me so quick that we were friends like that. She defiantly is the one that helps me the most. She knows when to take control and how far to go with me. I owe her a lot, I guess."**

**I stopped Rose was deep in thought.**

"**You were in a depression?" Emmett asked.**

"**Yes." I asked worried. He nodded. Rose didn't speak after that. I guess she got what she was looking for, but what was she looking for?**

**Mrs. Vain came up to us.**

"**Excuse me Ms. Uley and Mr Uley. I have your new schedule's arrangement?"**

"**Our what?"**

"**Your schedule's." I took the paper shocked. When was this principle going to give me a schedule and keep it like that? The only thing was switched was study hall and Gym. I had 7****th**** gym with Bella. There's one without the Cullens. I still had study hall with Alice and Jasper, just at 3****rd**** hour instead of 7****th****. They must have got a new schedule. I hope this is my last one. Seriously what is wrong with that Principle?**

"**Isn't this your like 3****rd**** schedule change sense you decided to go to this school?" Rose asked.**

"**Nope, fourth."**

"**Oh. Why?"**

"**How should I know? But there is something defiantly wrong with that principle."**

"**Defiantly." Emmett said smirking.**

**Fourth hour dragged on. Alice was so jumpy, but wouldn't speak. Jasper kept to himself. I think he was afraid to talk.**

**Lunch couldn't have come any slower. I sat next to Bella and again surprising her friends.**

"**Hey Delilah." Bella said. Very good idea coming after school. I was so afraid of slipping stuff that I made a very good impression. I don't know how.**

"**Hi Bella."**

"**Edward's not here." Bella noted. I sighed.**

"**Nope. He's on a hike." I was about to say hunting.**

"**Yeah my father told me you guys do that a lot."  
"You've got no idea." She wasn't questioning my knowledge about what I know about her anymore. That helped. Demeatry came and sat next to me. He wasn't eating today. All I had was an apple. "Hi Demeatry." I said.**

"**Hi." He didn't like sitting with the other kids. Kids he didn't know.**

"**How are you Demeatry?" Bella asked. Demeatry came with me to her house. She knows how quiet he is. I told her he was just quiet, he's no where near shy.**

"**Fine." Was all he said.**

"**Hey Delilah why doesn't Chris sit over here with you? I mean besides from yesterday, he goes everywhere with you."**

**I shrugged. I figured he was like the others, didn't want to be near the human kids, but I never bothered to ask.**

**I sat with Bella during Biology in Edward's normal spot.**

"**Delilah you lost credit for the little side trip yesterday." Mr. Oaken said. I shrugged. "Well you seem to get along with Ms. Swan well. So I'll bring another table in and place Edward with Demeatry."**

"**NO!" I said fast.**

"**Hmmm. Ms. Uley are we going to have a problem?"**

"**If you put Edward anywhere, but here we will." My eyes were wide with fear.**

"**All right when Mr. Cullen returns, Bella may sit by your other brother."  
"NO!" I said just as fast. I was on the edge of my seat now.**

"**Ms. Uley would you like to sit with Mr. Uley?"**

"**Yes." I said slowly and nodding, slipping back into my chair.**

"**All right, when Mr. Cullen returns." I sighed in relief. I felt myself calm down.**

"**Why do you want me to sit with Edward?"**

"**No reason." She looked at me suspiciously. I almost had a heart attack when he was going split them up and I say 'no reason.' Yeah I'm not going to get away with that.**

**Bella said nothing.**

**Next was gym. I thought it would be a good idea to place Bella on mine or Demeatry's team, that way the team had an advance, but no affiance to her. He didn't. No what he did was placed her against both of us. It didn't turn out so good. **

**After school, I was forced to go with Jasper, alone. Daja Vu. I remember what happened last time. They were keeping something from me. Again. Though this time we weren't going home. No this was defiantly not the way back to the house.**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**To the hospital."**

"**Why?"**

"**Alice thinks we should."  
"Great." I said sarcastically. That proved he was keeping something, when he was talking in riddles.**

**We reached the hospital. Chris was there.**

"**What's going on?" I asked.**

"**There has been an emergency." Chris said as we walked in or more like running in.**

"**Is someone hurt?" Stupid question.**

"**You could say that." He knew that was an idiotic question.**

**We saw Carlisle.**

"**Carlisle!" I called.**

"**Oh hey guys."  
"What happened?"**

"**Well there is this girl. She's dieing. The doctors in Seattle couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, so they sent her here to me."**

"**What's her name?"**

"**Nikki Findmin." I stared in shock. My mouth was hanging open.**

"**Do you know her?"**

"**She was my best friend."**

"**Come on." He said leading Jasper, Chris, and I into the emergency room.**

"**Status?" Carlisle asked the nurse.**

"**Her heart, lungs, brain, and other organs are either shut off or are about to. The only one that seems to still be running is the heart."**

"**Anything else?"**

"**Well the doctors said she wouldn't open her right hand. They can't get her too."  
"All right I will handle this." The nurse nodded and left.**

**Carlisle started doing test. I looked down at Nikki. She looked like she was sleeping, but I knew that wasn't the case. She was sweating horribly and you could see the change from training in the army. Also the pain that she's in was visible.**

**She groaned moving her head.**

"**Delilah talk to her." Carlisle said.**

"**Nikki?" I asked. Her head shot up, eyes open. They were black.**

"**Delilah?" I nodded. "Am I dead." I shook my head. "I thought not. I can still feel the pain. Am I going to die?" I didn't answer. "I must be. Otherwise you wouldn't be here." She looked at me hard. "I just found out about your death thursday. I was at the school. The school misses you terribly. I did too." I wished she stopped talking about this now.**

"**Don't talk now." I said, in a calming voice. "You'll have time later." She wasn't going to die. I would bit her just to keep her on this earth.**

"**Okay." Pain shot threw her again. I gripped her closed hand. "He bit me, Delilah." She chocked out. I stared in shock at her. My eyes moved to Carlisle. He had stopped and stared too. He then quickly moved over to me as I moved to her closed hand.**

"**Nikki I'm going to open your hand. Okay? Open your hand." Her figures opened reviling two teeth marks. I looked at Carlisle.**

"**I should have guessed." Carlisle said. Carlisle started doing other tests.**

**Chris came to stand next to me. "Jasper can you help her?" I asked. He nodded, walking on the other side of me. Nikki seemed to calm down.**

"**She's almost done with the change." Carlisle said. "We have to get you out of here. If she's done changing, everyone here is in trouble."**

"**Chris?" I asked.**

"**I'm on it." He picked up Nikki bridle style and was out of here.**

"**Will he get stopped?" I asked.**

"**He might, come on." He said having us follow him. We got to the car as Chris placed her in the back seat.**

"**Don't worry, Chris I will drive." Carlisle said. Jasper sat in the passenger seat. I sat on the other side of Chris. Nikki's head lay in Chris's arms.**

"**Chris?" I asked.**

"**Yes Delilah?" He looked up at me.**

"**Would you stay with her in tell the change is complete?"  
"Sure, but what about you?"**

"**I can't sit still." He nodded in understanding.**


	13. The past is horrible

**The book is real - The past is horrible**

**I decided to go visit La Push, not wanting to deal with Nikki's change. I pulled up at Sam and Emily's house. Hoping Emily and Sam were together by now. Demeatry was by my side the entire time. I knocked on the door. Emily answered.**

"**Yes?" She asked.**

"**Hello, your Emily, right?" I asked.**

"**Yes I am. Who might you two be?"**

"**Delilah and Demeatry Uley."  
"Is that so?" She was particularly curious about the Uley part.**

"**Yep. I am guessing that Sam is our cousin, though I'm not sure."**

"**Well he is in right now. If you are his cousin, then you have my permission to come in." Emily held the door open for me. Already I liked her. I didn't really get to know her with the books. I stepped in.**

"**Emily who is it?" Sam asked from in the kitchen. I walked in to the kitchen. "Who are you?" Sam asked.**

"**We are Demeatry and Delilah Uley." He froze.**

"**She believes you might be their cousin, Sam." Emily said walking past me.**

"**Really?" Sam asked. I nodded. I envied this guy so much. "Well it's nice to meet you both, but do you have anyway to prove that you're my cousin?"**

"**Yes. Just answer one question."**

"**Sure."**

"**Was your ancestors cousin of the werewolf and vampire twins."**

"**Yes, according to Mr. Ateara."**

**I nodded. "Yes you are our cousin."**

"**How do you figure that?" Emily asked. "Are you from the line?"**

"**I would guess so. That's what Carlisle and Alice Cullen believe anyways." I saw Sam scowl. "Especially sense Demeatry is my twin." Sam froze once again. "I was 80% Werewolf, 5% vampire, and 15% human, like Demeatry is 80% Vampire, 5% werewolf, and 15% human, that was before I was bitten. Now I'm half vampire and half werewolf."**

"**A halva." Emily said.**

"**A what?" I asked.**

"**A halva. It's shorter then saying half werewolf half vampire." I smiled.**

"**I like it."**

"**You're the legendary twins?" Sam asked.**

"**If that's what you prefer to call us."**

"**Ah yes the legendary vampire and werewolf twins." Emily said.**

"**Normally for me it would be that I have mostly werewolf traits, and very little vampire, like Demeatry, though just the opposite. Sense I'm half, things are all mixed up. Human food dose not taste like dirt, I am not thirsty for blood, I can sleep, but don't have too. Little stuff like that."**

"**Can you transform into a wolf?" Sam asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**Ooo really?" Emily asked. "Can I see?"**

"**I wish, but you see I don't know how to. Well I do it's just that it won't happen."**

"**Then how do you know that you can turn into a wolf?" Sam asked.**

"**Because I turned into a wolf Sunday, but haven't been able to sense."  
"It's true, everyone saw." Demeatry said, speaking for the 1****st**** time and throwing the other two off guard.**

"**Do you know why you can't?" Emily asked.**

"**No. Carlisle has an idea of how to find away to get me to transform."**

"**How?" Sam asked.**

"**Is if I'm tutored."**

"**But if you already know how too…"**

"**Not like that. See he thinks someone who knows how to transform and at least understands, him and Jasper would work together to try and get me to transform."**

"**We don't work with vampires."**

"**Yeah, but you don't know everything about vampires. I'm not just a werewolf, Sam."**

"**I will go." Sam said, in a calm voice.**

"**I guess the other person could be Billy or Quill's grandfather. Considering they know all about that stuff."**

"**No." Sam said. "I'm not putting them in danger. Though I do know someone who is an expert at this."**

"**Who?"**

"**It's just that he's not from this tribe. A tribe near Seattle. His name is Jordan Clearwater. He is a cousin of Harry, Sue, Seth, and Leah Clearwater. Not to mention Emily's as well." Huh… Never heard of his name before.**

"**It sounds perfect. Do you think he'd be interested?"**

"**Yes. He loves helping others."**

"**Sweet."**

"**Right now I think we should call the council over. I believe it is time for them to meet you."**

"**And will I be able to join the pack, oh and Demeatry of course?"**

"**You might, but he's too much Vampire, even if he is my cousin and part werewolf."**

**Demeatry shrugged. "No big deal."**

"**Would you two like something to eat?" Emily asked, pulling out a can of pears.**

"**No thank you." I said taking seat at the table as Sam went to the phone.**

"**I'm not hungry." Demeatry said leaning against my chair. I noted for the 1****st**** time, how tall he was. He was defiantly taller than me.**

**10 minutes later, the council was at the house.**

"**Delilah, how nice it is to see you again." Billy said shaking my hand. "You've gotten taller. I think your as tall as Sam, well no not quit."**

**I smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Billy. Oh hey this is my brother Demeatry."**

"**Is he your twin?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah It's a pleasure, Demeatry." The other members stood watching Demeatry and I like we were trophy's or something, like when I 1****st**** met Billy.**

"**You too." Demeatry said.**

"**So Delilah, figured out the wolf thing yet or have you decided that you can't?"**

"**No I can, but no I haven't figured it out."**

"**Really?" Harry asked. "Tell me how you know that."**

"**Um… two days ago I changed."**

"**What was going on?" Another member asked.**

"**Um… I was getting my brother back from the Venom Coven. When the leader had gotten a hold of Chris, well he was holding him by his chest. Nails dug deep into his skin, though the injury was much worse. I turned into a wolf, ripped Jay off of Chris, and turned back into a human."**

"**I see." Billy said. "Your abilities are connected to your emotions."**

"**That's what Carlisle said." They frowned at the name.**

"**Did those bloodsuckers actually bite you?" Harry asked.**

**I flinched. "Yes and that's only because they thought I was going to die."**

"**That still doesn't give them the right, Delilah." Billy said. "That's a violation of the treaty." My eyes widened. It so was.**

"**No don't blame them please. It was my choice. They made it my choice. They didn't want to sense I wasn't actually just going to drop dead, or I was but it could have been years sense then, but I wanted to be a vampire and look now I'm a halva."**

**They laughed. They knew what that meant. I looked at the time. It was 5:00. Nikki!**

"**I really don't have much time left."**

"**Yeah she wants Jordan and I to tutor her, with…" But Sam had said the 'with' part so low that the others didn't hear him and Billy spoke.**

"**That would be great. Who better than one that can turn into a wolf and one who is an expert at these types of things?"**

"**Not just us." Sam said, "Carlisle and another bloodsucker."**

"**No." Harry said.**

"**Why not?" I asked. "They don't have to pass the treaty line. They could stay on there side."**

"**Delilah there bloodsuckers." Sam said.**

"**So am I!" Wow Daja Vu.**

"**Your half." Billy said.**

"**It still runs in my veins." I hate it when the Cullens do this to the werewolves and it's just as bad when the tribe dose it to vampires.**

"**Yes, but this will not be done." Another member said.**

"**But we would love to have you as part of the tribe and pack, Delilah." Harry said.**

"**Forget it." I said taking Demeatry's hand and going to the door.**

"**Delilah!" Sam called.**

"**No. You don't want anything to do with Vampires. I won't stay here any longer."**

**Demeatry and I were heading for the door. Sam was in wolf form and was growling at us at front of my car.**

"**Real mature Sam." I said.**

"**We didn't mean to offend you Delilah." I heard Billy say, but I kept my eyes on Sam.**

"**Too late."**

"**Delilah please." It was Harry's voice. "We don't want you as our enemy."**

"**You've already got me as you enemy!" I turned to face them. "I'm half vampire." I was defiantly angry.**

"**But…" The member didn't finish his sentence. My eyes were closed tight and I was shaking my head. The next thing I knew, I could feel something with my hands. I opened my eyes and I didn't have hands. I had paws. I was a wolf, a white wolf. I was extremely happy now. I was looking at myself while going around Demeatry in circles. A smile was on his face.**

_**Well look at you.**_** I heard Sam. I turned to face him.**

_**This is amazing.**_

_**Your white.**_

_**Well I could have guessed that. I've always wanted to be a white wolf.**_

_**I'm glad you've got your wish**_

_**Me too.**_

"**Delilah?" Billy asked. I growled at him, turning my attention back to Sam.**

_**So you going to tutor me with Carlisle and Jasper?**_** He didn't answer I was avoiding listening to his thoughts that I actually found very easy to do. When I realize he wasn't going and that he was just being polite by not answering, I turned into a human.**

"**Back off." I told Sam. "I'm going home."**

**Sam stared in shock. I looked at him confused. I turned to the other members. They also were in shock.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Your cloths they didn't rip off." A member said.**

"**Huh?" I looked down at myself. "They didn't. That's strange."**

"**It is." Harry said.**

"**Well there are a lot of strange things about me. Now move Sam."**

**Sam pulled a towel out of thin air and transformed into a human. The towel kept us from seeing unwanted body parts.**

"**All right, I'll tutor you with the Bloodsuckers."**

"**And Jordan."**

"**I'm sure it will bother him, but I'm sure he will still do it. He doesn't look at the Bloodsuckers as our enemy's, but horrid creatures, but that's only full vampires." I nodded, still upset by his words and especially the word 'bloodsucker'.**

**Demeatry and I reached the house. We went inside and found Chris and Nikki on the couch laughing.**

"**Hey your transformation is done." I said happily.**

"**Yeah." Nikki was off the couch and had her arms wrapped around me. "I'm so glad your not dead."**

"**Yeah wish I could say the same thing for you." I said wrapping my arms around her as well.**

**She finally let me go. Her eyes were black. "How did you get her under control?"**

"**It wasn't hard. All I did was distract her." Nikki took her place back on the couch as I sat between her and Chris. **

"**How'd you distract her?"**

"**I told her what you've done sense you got here."**

"**Really?"**

**He nodded, "But what really got her distracted was meeting rest of the family." I laughed imagining her face. I stood and forced Demeatry to sit where I had a sat and then sat on his lap.**

"**Yeah I can't believe I met the Cullens." Nikki said.**

"**I know, isn't it great?"**

"**It's amazing." Nikki sighed. "You have no idea how much everyone misses you Delilah." I looked down.**

"**No I don't. Would you tell me?" I asked curling myself on Demeatry's lap, noting how much he liked the attention.**

"**I came and visit everyone last Thursday. Planning on staying for a couple days. Your dad had told Mr. Kaplan. Mr. Kaplan told the rest of the school during 1****st**** hour. I got there 10 minutes before the 2****nd**** bell rang. I went to Shauna's 1****st**** hour, world history, thinking of finding you and other friends. What I found was not something I did not expect. I think it was a bad idea having all your friends in the same class or people who knew you quite well. The class was wreck. Mr. Hauer had known before hand and let the class do what they wanted, which was actually moaning about you. It was horrible Delilah." I clenched tightly to Demeatry, feeling tears work there way out.**

"**No one noticed me. I walked over to the desk where Mr. Hauer was on his lab top, trying to keep his mind occupied. He seemed surprised to see me. I was more concerned about why everyone was upset. He then told me. I would have probably started crying if Shauna hadn't came up to me balling." Shauna? Tears flushed out. I hid my face in Demeatry's chest. "Everyone else was making small talk about you, not knowing what else to talk about. Trying not to cry. It wasn't working so well. They should know better. It was making things worse. Mr. Hauer said they should have done something else, not do it like this. Mr. Kaplan had suggested doing it in the auditorium. Another teacher agreed, sense you got along with everyone. **

**Someone told them you would not approve. The 2****nd**** Bell rang. The halls were filled with crying kids. They moved everyone to auditorium. People found there friends. For the 1****st**** hour people just cried, of course not everyone was, but trying to comfort the ones who were. Some suggested saying their respects, the person who had told Mr. Kaplan that you would not approve, said you would not agree of this, if they wanted to do that, go to the funeral. That person knew you too well.**

**The day was just horrible. I went to your house after school. Your dad…" I cut Nikki off.**

"**Don't tell me. Please don't tell me." I said tears rushing like crazy.**

"**Your mom…" Nikki said, her voice broke.**

"**No." I said.**

"**Your sister."**

"**Please no."**

"**Your sister told me that your family was horrified."**

"**Please no more."**

"**Yeah I think that's enough." Chris said.**

"**Here let me take her." I heard Emmett say. I wasn't caring much to wonder why he was doing this or what he was going to do. I just cried. I felt Emmett's strong arms around me.**

"**It's my fault." I said. "I shouldn't have let Carlisle tell my family. He made it my choice. My choice. There suffering because of me."**

"**Shuuuu." I heard Emmett. He was walking in a certain pattern. "It's all right." He was rubbing my back.**

"**Your treating her like a baby." Nikki teased.**

"**Is it helping?" Emmett asked. I nodded. To be honest: I didn't know. I didn't care. "Well then I'm going to keep doing this."**

"**Where did you get this idea?" I heard Rosalie asked.**

"**I have no clue." I chuckled. I couldn't be too sad for too long, especially with being with the people I was with. I don't even know how I made it this far. "Yes it's working." I shook my head, smiling. Tears ran down again and I my body went calm. It was quiet. I had closed my eyes. "I think she's a sleep."**

"**Give her back." Demeatry said. I felt them switch me.**

"**Come on Nikki." Emmett said. "We've got to get going."**

"**Okay. Chris tell her I said that I will see her tomorrow." Nikki said getting up.**

"**Okay." I felt Chris take Nikki's spot on the couch.**

"**Your enjoying the attention, aren't you?" Chris asked.**

"**You have no idea." He said. I felt his arms tighten around me.**


	14. Twilight Saga

**The book is real - Twilight Saga**

**I woke up on the couch in a new pair of arms. I sat up and saw Chris.**

"**Good morning." He smiled and kissed me on my head. Morning? "Sleep well?" He asked. I nodded. I shifted placing my legs on each side of his waist.**

"**So when did Demeatry finally give me up?" I finally asked.**

"**About a half hour ago. It's 6:45 in the morning. Demeatry slept most of the time, but he got hungry."**

"**Is he still eating?"**

"**Yes. He may eat as much as you do, which isn't a lot at all, but when he gets food he eats like… A werewolf." He smirked.**

"**That's because he is a werewolf." Chris nodded.**

"**So are you hungry?" Chris asked.**

"**Nope."**

"**Hey are you ever going to go through your suit case?"**

"**What suit case?"**

"**The one in our bedroom. The one you placed next to the closet and haven't touch sense."**

"**I have a suit case here?" Chris sighed.**

**"Take care of it after school, okay?" I nodded. But seriously when did… Oh yeah that suit case. It wasn't the one I used for cloths or other things I needed. Well there was some shirts in there. Ones I couldn't part with, but hadn't planned on wearing. There was something else I'm sure I put in there, but I don't know what. "I think you should eat something before you go to school."**

"**Well I'm going to ask Alice if she would like to dress me." I kissed him, then got off his lap. He sighed following me to the stairs, where we found Alice.**

"**Hey Delilah." She hugged me. "Feeling better?" I nodded. "Good. So what would like to wear?" She said, pulling me up the stairs.  
"Your letting me chose? You two have never let me chose before."**

"**Well I thought you should choose, at least once while your stay here." I smiled shaking my head.**

"**To be honest I want something like you picked out on my 1****st**** day of school."**

"**Really?" She seemed really excited.**

"**Yes. I don't care what it is."**

"**This is going to be assume."**

"**Delilah, are you sure?" I heard Chris asked.**

"**Yep." I said giving him a thumbs up.**

"**All right."**

**I was regretting it already. She put me in a black dress that didn't even come close to coming down to my knees. It had a hole in the middle of my chest. It had a collar that tight near my trachea. She then placed a button up shirt on me. She only let the buttons, button to my chest and no higher. I suppressed numerous groans. There wasn't even tights this time. Then ending it, she placed my hair in a fancy bun.**

"**You've got to let Rose and me put you in these types of cloths more often, you look amazing." Please stop telling me that.**

"**I don't know." I said still looking over myself.**

"**I wonder if I should tell you what the boys are going to do."**

"**Tell me."**

"**You might get mad and decide to change."**

"**I promise I won't."**

"**Well there not going to be as bad as the 1****st**** day, but close." I surpassed the groan that was forming. I sighed.**

"**Okay."**

"**Your not mad?"**

**I shook my head. "No." **

"**Ya."**

**There was a knock on the door and Jasper walked in. "You girls ready?" We nodded. The only people in the car was Jasper, Alice, Chris, Demeatry, and I. No one talked the entire way there. I could tell that Chris was worried how the boys would be reacting.**

**Alice was right. The boys were all over me like Thursday. This time I was able to ignore them better. Thank god. **

**1****st**** hour seemed to be dragging on. The teacher gave us a worksheet that took Jasper and I about 10 minutes. So for the 1****st**** time I decided to say something.**

"**You guys like hiding things from me, don't you?" I asked, randomly. He wasn't surprised by me suddenly speaking. He probably felt me anxious in trying to come up with something to say.**

**-----"About?" He asked.**

"**I don't. Everything. Though you learned the 2****nd ****time that I better have found out and soon. But basically like yesterday with Nikki and the 1****st**** time with me and the spinal disease."**

**He chuckled lightly. "It's hard keeping things from you, you know. We don't know if your going to find out or not. Though it feels good too sometime. Knowing something you don't."**

"**That's not my fault."**

"**Isn't it? Remember you wouldn't be here if you didn't read the book about us."**

"**No if I didn't watch the movie." I pointed out.**

"**There's a movie?" He seemed amused.**

"**Well ya. The book made a great hit, actually all four of them."**

"**Four?"**

"**Yep. The movie seemed more popular then Harry Potter ever was." Jasper chuckled again.**

"**That is a good movie and book."  
"You know it?"  
"Of course. It's definitely not real. Though Alice and Emmett love it." I giggled. "The stories on the internet are really interesting."**

"**Do you know I haven't touched my laptop the others got me?"**

"**Yeah, Chris mentioned it. Edward opened it and set it up, but apparently it hasn't been touched."**

"**It's probably collecting dust as we speak." My voice sounded worried, but I was no where near. Jasper bursted into laughter, making everyone look.**

"**What you looking at?" I asked, not keeping a straight face. A couple people smiled back before going back to their work sheet.**

"**Though Carlisle promised, if anything happened again, that he would talk before buying you something."**

"**He's still going to buy me something?" I was shocked.**

"**Yes, he loves your expressions, we all do." I scowled. Sure make fun of me. That's all I need when getting a gift. Jasper chuckled again, "Your reactions are mostly always unpredictable, even to Alice, most of the time."**

"**Ha." I said, he bursted into laughter again. I was now fighting back a smile. I wonder why he wasn't trying to calm me down.**

"**Wow, Delilah." He said. I looked at the teacher. "Though we should probably stop talking. Mr. Baton's getting irritated. Confused though on the sudden outburst."**

"**He's not the only one." I said looking at everyone. Jasper chuckled once.**

**2****nd**** hour dragged on without Emmett and Rose there.**

**Study hall, Alice was happy to see me.**

"**I saw this morning." Alice said. "You got him to laugh. That's a good sign."**

"**I thought so."**

"**I mean you got him to laugh a lot." I nodded.**

**Lunch came sooner than expected after that. I sat with Bella. Demeatry and Chris sat at the our table.**

"**Delilah are you okay?" She asked.**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**I don't know. You looked like you haven't gotten much sleep." That would be because of my crying last night.**

"**Nope, didn't get as much as I should have." She nodded. I heard Chris call me. So I dumped my tray and went over to the table. "What's up guys?"**

"**We want to see what's in your suit case." Alice said.**

"**Why?"**

"**We thought it wouldn't contain cloths, sense you came here with no cloths." Alice said.**

"**Well it has a few shirts that I never considering wearing."**

"**We want to see the shirts if they were so important that you couldn't part with them." Jasper said, "Besides I want to see what else is in there." I sighed rolling my eyes.**

"**Well I'm going to class." Chris and Demeatry stood up.**

**The rest of the day dragged on. Mr. Clapp placed Bella on my team. I helped her the best I could. We were home in no time flat.**

"**When are you going to open up your suit case?" Chris asked. Dude why were they so keen in wanting to know what's in my suit case? Alice.**

"**Right now." I said already upstairs.**

**I pulled the suit case into the living room and placed it in the middle and noticed that Emmett, Rose, and Nikki was there.**

"**Oh hi Nikki, Emmett, and Rose. Welcome back."**

"**Thank you." Nikki said plopping down next to me.**

"**How was your 1****st**** hunting trip?" I asked.**

"**Good. Emmett made it really enjoyable."  
"I can only imagine how."**

"**Yep."**

"**You want to know what's in my suit case too?"**

"**Sure."**

**I opened the suit case. The 1****st**** thing that was visible was t-shirts. I pulled out my Inuyasha shirt.**

"**Sweet Inuyasha shirt." Nikki said.**

"**Thanks." I said folding it and laying it off to the side.**

"**Inuyasha?" Alice asked, curious.**

"**An anime show about demons." They nodded still confused.**

**I took my Harry Potter shirt with the Slytherin symbol on it.**

"**Harry Potter?" Jasper asked. I nodded, placing the shirt down.**

**The others caught my eye. I knew what it was. I hesitated to pull it out. It was the one with the entire family on it, in a circle. Emmett with Rose, Edward with Bella, Carlisle with Esme, and Jasper with Alice. The Cullen crest was on the back.**

"**That's us." Alice said happily.**

"**Of course. My favorite movie. I definitely have a shirt of it." They smiled.**

"**Hey why is Edward with that Bella girl? And why is he holding her?" Emmett asked. I froze, I felt Nikki do the same.**

"**Cause." Was all I was able to say. I quickly put that one down and got the next one. What do you know? It was the one with Edward and Bella, the cover.**

"**There they are again." Esme said. "What's the big secret?"**

"**What secret?" Nikki and I said together.**

**They glared at us.**

"**Look it will start making sense next week." They still glared. I sighed putting the shirt down. The other shirts had Jasper and Alice together, Emmett and Rosalie together, and Carlisle and Esme together. I pulled out my three Harry Potter books. That didn't seem to attract much attention, neither did my Outsiders book. Then I pulled out Twilight.**

"**Twilight?" Rose asked.**

"**What book is that?" Emmett asked.**

"**It's a love story." I blurted out.**

"**Ooo, I love, love stories." Alice said pulling the book out of my hands. She flipped through the pages.**

"**Hey it's in gibberish." Alice said.**

"**No it's not."**

"**Yes it is." Alice gave the book to Jasper. They passed it around. This makes sense.**

"**It is gibberish, Delilah," Carlisle said handing the book to Nikki.**

"**It's plan English to me." Nikki said. Nikki nodded. She understand too.**

"**I'm guessing the reason why you guys can't read it is because the book is about you guys."**

"**Really?" Jasper asked.**

"**Yep this, one, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn are."**

"**That stinks." Alice said.**

"**Yes I would like to read the book too." Rose said.**

"**You said it was a love story?" Jasper said.**

"**Yes."**

"**Which one of us is it about?" Alice asked.**

"**Well let's just go with that it's about a vampire who falls in love with a human and the human falls in love back." Nikki said, after I didn't speak.**

"**Edward?" Emmett asked.**

"**Yeah."  
"It's Bella, isn't it?" Alice asked.**

"**Yes it is."**

"**Sweet." Emmett said.**

"**We could read it to you guys, if you'd like." I said.**

"**No we can't." Nikki said.**

"**Why?"**

"**Hello… Well sure they can know, but Edward can't. It's bad enough we know. Once slip and everything is destroyed."**

"**Yeah I know. We could just read the parts that already happened." Nikki thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay I want to start."**

"**Wait." Alice said. "Let us get settled 1****st****." Alice looked around and then sat. Nikki and I smiled.**

"**Yes give us one second." Esme said.**

**Emmett and Rose sat on the couch, as Carlisle and Esme sat on the love seat.**

**Jasper sat next to Alice, Demeatry sat where he was standing which was on the other side of the suit case. Chris lifted me on his lap. I read the 1****st**** Chapter. Nikki read about 25% of the 2****nd****.**


	15. A mystery at hand

**The book is real - A mystery at hand**

**The rest of the day and through Thursday went by slow as ever. I spent most of my time with Bella, feeling like my time with her was running out. Edward would be returning home in two days, so I guess it is, so to speak. I watched as slowly Chris's and Nikki's relationship grew. I found it most interesting. Thursday it looked like it was a big jump and I felt happy about that. I could also see the worry they held for Edward. They had no idea, where he'd gone. Well except Carlisle. I saw it most in Esme. I finally understood what Edward was talking about when he said what harm he was going to doing to his family. The worry he was causing them. Saturday was my 1****st**** tutor day and I was going to meet the mysterious Jordan. So when I returned Thursday night I wasn't surprised to see Nikki and Chris on the couch watching TV. **

"**Hey Delilah." Chris said.**

"**How was it at Bella's?" Nikki asked.**

"**Good. We spent the day cleaning and talking. The best multitasking I've ever done."**

"**That's good." Nikki said.**

"**Where's Demeatry?" I asked.**

"**Hunting with Alice and Jasper." Chris said.**

"**Ah."**

"**So what do you want to do?" Nikki said.**

"**I'm just going to go to bed. Long day." I said heading for the stairs.**

"**Here I'll come too." Chris said getting up.**

"**No. I don't want to ruin your fun. I'll be fine." He sat back down, that's good. I walked upstairs.**

**Next morning**

**I woke up to no Chris. That felt weird, but I didn't care, as long as he was having fun. Oh defiantly sense I got here, things have been most interesting for him. I got dressed and went down stairs. Carlisle was on the couch. I sat next to him. I was interested in talking to him. It's been awhile sense we had a real conversation.**

"**Good morning Delilah." Carlisle said.**

"**Morning." I said. "Where is everyone?"**

"**Esme is in the kitchen watching Demeatry eat, like every morning. Alice, Demeatry, and Jasper are still hunting. Emmett and Rose are in their room. Chris and Nikki stepped out. There going hunting tomorrow. Nikki's getting thirsty and everyone else has already hunted. I hope Edward's okay."**

"**Trust me Carlisle, he's fine. He'll come home and everything will fall into place." I comforted him.**

"**Alright. I do trust you Delilah."**

"**That's a relief."**

"**So tell me, dose Edward ever talk to Bella?" Carlisle asked. He was talking about the book.**

"**Can't tell you Carlisle. I'm not going to ruin the story for you."**

"**Your not the slightest worried that I would accidentally let it spill in my head?"**

"**If it did, it wouldn't be that bad."**

"**That's true. Well I think you should eat something." I looked at my watch. We had 30 minutes. More than enough time.**

"**All right." I walked into the kitchen. Demeatry was finishing a bowl of cereal, with Esme watching.**

"**Would you like something dear?" Esme asked.**

"**I'll have what he's having." I said sitting next to my brother.**

**Esme gave a bowl and then in seconds I was finished and Emmett and Rose was down stairs.**

"**You two ready?" Emmett asked.**

"**Yeah." We said getting down from our chairs and following the two into the car. I took the passenger seat.**

**Today passed on, boring. At lunch I sat next to Emmett. I got a clear view of Bella from this spot. She looked up. I waved with a smile. She did the same right back.**

**Demeatry sat next to Chris, as Nikki sat on the other side of him and myself.**

**Chris and Nikki were having a private conversation that I did not want to disturb. I thought about how things were going to work when Edward returned, as I ate. It wasn't working so well.**

**Biology was fun. We did a worksheet on mitosis. Naming the types of them as a refresher before labs. Bella and I had no problem. **

"**So Nikki seems nice." Bella said, after a silence, trying to make a conversation.**

"**Oh she is."**

"**You two seem to know each other real well."**

"**Yeah she was in my old school. She is my best friend."**

"**That's great."**

"**Yeah, sure." I didn't like talking about this; all it was bring up thoughts of my other old friends.**

"**She seems to be getting along with the rest of your family real well."  
"Yeah that's who she is. She is easy to get along with, but not so well for some. Those ones better watch out." Bella nodded having no idea what I was talking about. So I changed the subject. "Edward is coming back Monday." Oh joy. Here comes the stress.**

"**Oh, really?"**

"**Yep." I thought of Monday. I smiled.**

"**You know I really don't think he likes me." Well at the moment, he likes you enough to eat you.**

"**Trust me he dose."**

"**Do you mean like boyfriend wise or the kind where he thinks we should be friends."**

"**Both." I said. I suppressed a groan. That was a horrible lie.**

"**I don't know." Better not push her into believing too much. I shrugged.**

"**Well if he ever decides to talk to you, you two will get along great." I hope.**

"**Maybe."**

**Gym was fun, even though I didn't play. I told the teacher I need a minute. Which was true. Bella got me wound up. I watched as Demeatry and Bella played next to each other. He was helping her a whole lot better then I did. He seemed to be keeping her calm some how. I was still interested in what kind of power Demeatry had. He told me had one, but never mentioned what it was and I haven't seen it. After gym, all three of us walked to Bella's truck.**

"**So are you coming over tonight?" Bella asked.**

"**Nah. I think I want to stay home."**

"**Tomorrow?" She asked not wanting to be surprised.**

"**No I'm going to very busy. We'll see about Sunday."**

"**Okay." We heard a horn honk. It was Emmett and Rose. That's strange. I thought for sure Chris would want to take me home. Oh well.**

"**See ya Bella." I said, leaving with Demeatry and into the car.**

"**Bye."**

"**Where are Chris and Nikki?" I asked.**

"**Nikki wanted to go to store and get something. Chris offered to take her." Rose said.**

"**Oh that makes sense. Nikki loves to shop."**

"**Let's get Alice and her to go out." Rose said. "That way she won't be so keen on trying to get us to go with her."**

**I laughed at the idea. "That would be a very good idea. Jasper and Alice home yet?"**

"**They should be." Emmett said. Emmett then started a conversation with Demeatry. I was surprised. Demeatry doesn't get along with Emmett to well. The only one besides me I've seen him get along with is Edward and Alice.**

**At the house I came face to face with Chris and Nikki.**

"**Look what I got Delilah." Nikki said. It was a twilight shirt with all the characters on it.**

"**Wow it's a twilight shirt with the main characters."**

"**Yeah. Alice saw it. I couldn't resist."**

"**I probably wouldn't have been able to either." Nikki smiled walking into the house.**

"**So how was your day?" Chris asked.**

"**Good. Demeatry helped Bella during gym a lot."  
"Yeah you mentioned that she wasn't good at those types of things."**

"**Nope. So how was your day?"  
"Very good. Nikki is very interesting."**

"**And extremely nice."**

"**Extremely." He repeated. He seemed to be in deep thought. Something accrued to me.**

"**Excuse me for a minute, I need to ask Nikki a private question." I don't want to be listened in on.**

"**Sure." Chris said still in deep thought.**

**I ran into the house and found Nikki in the kitchen.**

"**Hey Nikki."  
"What's up Delilah?"**

"**You still dating Pat?"**

"**No we decided to end it Thursday. The whole army thing wasn't working."**

"**Oh I'm sorry."**

"**Don't be, I said I would try, I didn't say it would work."**

"**So you and Chris seemed to have a nice day today."**

"**Yeah he's really nice."**

"**What'd you do?" I asked curious.**

"**Mostly talked. With his ability it's interesting how much he knows."**

"**Really? Hmmm. I guess I didn't notice since I barley started a conversation with him. I'm not good at that kind of thing."**

"**Yeah, but don't worry about it. He's crazy about you."**

**I didn't ketch what she said. I was in deep thought. Remember to the 1****st**** two days I was here.**

"**That's probably why he gets bored of a place so easy." I smiled. "That makes much more sense." Nikki looked at me for a second, thinking, before nodding.**

"**I'm glad you two get a long good." I said.**

"**Yeah we do don't we. We've got a lot in common."**

"**Well as long as you two are getting along." Nikki was in deep thought. I'm guessing she didn't hear me. Well I guess it would be pay back.**

"**I can tell that you make him very happy." I said trying to draw her out of her thoughts.**

"**Yeah, sure. I love having him around." It seemed that's all I would get out of her. So I went into the living room where I found Alice and Jasper.**

"**Oh Delilah, I'm so sorry." Alice said coming up to me and wrapping her arms around me.**

"**About what, Alice?" I asked once she was looking me in the eye.**

"**Oh I'm guessing it hasn't happened yet. Well when it dose I'm truly, truly sorry."**

"**Um… Alice what's going to happen?"**

"**Come let's take a walk." Alice put an arm around my shoulders and motioned Jasper to follow.**

**We walked into the woods, deep. Alice just thought to herself. I barley thought that this is probably something bad, in tell now. My stomach turned as I felt Jasper start work on me.**

"**Thanks Jasper." I whispered.**

"**Don't mention it."**

"**I have it." Alice said, almost making me jump. "I will tell you what might happen. You have noticed Chris and Nikki's closeness, right. You're the only one who should." I thought for a second. Was that what I've been noticing. I nodded, excepting no other way to make out it. "Tomorrow on the hunting trip should bring out that closeness to a great extent."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**They find out how much they truly do like each other." I was confused when I came to a stop. "Look Delilah that closeness is them falling for each other." Now I know I understood that.**

"**They should be told." I said once the words sunk in. Alice looked confused.**

"**Why?"**

"**Well if there going to fall for each other then they've got to know they are, they also got to know that I'm behind them all they way."**

"**Your boyfriend is falling for your best friend, and you don't care?" Alice asked shocked.**

"**No, as long as he's happy." This was entirely true.**

"**All right. If that's how you feel." Alice said.**

"**Thanks for telling me Alice."**

"**Sure. Anytime." We turned around and headed for the house.**

**Nikki was there to greet us.**

"**Hey Delilah I was wondering if I could look at something in Eclipse." Nikki said.**

"**Sure, go a head." I said.**

"**Where is it?"  
"In Chris and my cabinet."**

"**Cabinet?"**

"**I'll show you."**

**Up stairs Nikki sat down looking through the book.**

"**I've noticed something strange." I said sitting down next to her.**

"**What's that?" She asked not looking away from the book. I figured I might as well just come out with it.**

"**You're falling for Chris." Nikki looked up slowly, and then looked at me.**

"**No. No, no, no. He's your boyfriend. I would never."**

"**Come on Nikki. It's very visible."**

"**But…" She didn't finish.**

"**Hey I'm not mad." I said. She looked at me with confusion.**

"**Why I would be you. I know you two aren't in love, but your close. You should hear how much Chris talks about you. It's amazing." I shook my head.**

"**But you can't deny that you are."**

"**He's your boyfriend Delilah, I couldn't."**

**I sighed. "Let's not worry about this now." I sat standing up. "When you're done with the book, put it back please." She nodded. I doubt she was to deep in thought to go back to the book. I walked down stairs, being face to face with Chris.**

"**Hi Chris." I said gently.**

"**Hey, did Nikki find you?"**

"**Yep she's in our room, now. I need to talk to you." I said taking his arm and dragging him down the stairs.**

"**Sure."**

**We reached the end of the staircase and I sat down. He sat next to me.**

"**What's up?" Chris asked.**

"**You like Nikki." I blurted out.**

"**Well yeah she's very nice."**

"**All right not the best words. You're falling for her."**

"**Y…" He froze. He then went into to deep thought. "No. I wouldn't be. I can't be. I like you way too much."**

"**It's possible to like to people. I mean look at…" I broke off. I'm not sure if I should tell him about Bella, Edward, and Jacob. "Look she makes you happy. You two get along really good. You can open up to her a lot more then you are able to with me." Chris was stunned taking in every word I said. Silence drew as I waited to hear his response.**

"**How could you… Why would I…" Chris stopped.**

"**It's very noticeable Chris." I said.**

"**But…" He didn't finish.  
"Look I'm going to let you think about this. I'll see you later." Chris had grabbed my hand.**

"**Wait." He said.**

"**No. Think about this. You're already stuttering. Clear your head, talk to Nikki, whatever. But don't come to me in tell your done stuttering. Oh by the way I with you 100% of the way through liking Nikki. As long as you're happy. I don't mind." Chris was stunned again as I pulled away. I needed to get out for a while.**

**I saw Emmett and Rose going into the garage.**

"**Hey where are you going?" I asked.**

"**To town. We need to pick up something things." Rose said. "Esme also wants us to pick groceries."**

"**Are you two always to go get things when we need something?"**

"**Yeah. Most of the time." Emmett said. "No big deal."**

"**Can I come with?"**

"**I thought you didn't like shopping." Rose said.**

"**I don't, but I really need to get out of this house." They nodded.**


	16. Imprinting

**The book is real - Imprinting**

**By the time it came for Carlisle, Jasper and I to head out toward La Push for my tutoring, I was very excited.**

"**Delilah, I want you to know that we meat with Sam and Jordan this week." Carlisle said.**

"**Really?" I asked to excited to see why.**

"**Yes. How are we supposed to plan things with you right there?" Carlisle asked.**

"**That's a very good point. So this Jordan… Is he nice?"**

"**Most defiantly. He didn't treat us like vampires, or anything in particular. I mean not compared to Sam. On guard and defensive." Carlisle said.**

"**He was especially calm." Jasper said.**

"**Well I'm glad."**

**We reached a treaty line. Jasper and Carlisle stood in front of me. I scowled in confusion.**

"**Sam, Jordan." Carlisle greeted. I crossed my arms.**

"**Carlisle." Sam said. "Jasper." Jasper nodded.**

"**It's good to see you again." I heard a non-familiar voice say, I was guessing it was Jordan. His voice seemed to strike me. What was the word Bella had used? Musical, Velvet, Enchanting…? Those were all the word she used, but dazzling! That was the word.**

**I hadn't even noticed Carlisle and Sam had tried a conversation.**

"**Yes she dose seem to have the effect on people." Jasper said. Who had what effect on people?**

"**It's like she's hiding something." Sam's voice had a bit a muse in it.**

"**She's always hiding something." Carlisle gave a low chuckle. "For our kind and your kind, she knows what's going to happen before it happened." Of course they were talking about me.**

"**Billy said she had the power to make people do what she wanted before she was bitten." Sam said. "Is that her power now?"**

"**No. She has the power to heal people." Carlisle said. There was silence.**

"**What's wrong with me healing people?" I finally spoke.**

"**Are you positive?" Jordan's voice stunned me. I couldn't answer.**

"**I don't know, but she dose it. I've seen a few times now."**

"**But that's impossible." Jordan's voice held shock. "Vampire's aren't allowed to have that kind of power."**

"**Even if she is half werewolf." Sam said. "It still would be impossible."**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**I know, but she dose."  
"Stop ignoring me. Answer my question. Why is it impossible for me to be able to heal people?"**

"**Yes she has shown something's that I would guess makes sense and doesn't." Jasper said. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was smirking. Why is he smirking? I felt unnecessary angry rise in me. Either Jasper was working my irritation for being ignored or I was really upset and wanted to now be not ignored and I waned my questions answered.**

"**Like the reason why we are here." Sam said.**

"**Yes there is a very strange reason." Carlisle said.**

"**And yet she has managed to convince and make us work together." Jasper said.**

"**Well that is something to look into, but I was referring to the fact that she can't turn into a wolf when she wants, bloodsucker." I felt my blood boil. I was angry enough. He didn't need to call Jasper that.**

"**Of course you were dog." Jasper was getting angry. Or that's what I thought. They needed to listen to me or they get into a fight. **

"**I'm serious guys." My voice was stern. "Listen to me now!"**

"**Yes this is a very confusing thing, for not just her, but us all." Carlisle said.**

"**Ugh." I said pushing between Jasper and Carlisle. All eyes were on me. Sam seemed amused, that's a surprise. Then there was the unknown guy standing next to Sam, which I thought was Jordan. He had dark brown hair, with crystal blue eyes. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. He seemed shocked. I couldn't tell why. All my anger seemed to be gone. I looked at Carlisle. He seemed to be curious, while Jasper looked frustrated. They planned this, of course they did. Sam now looked confused. Jordan seemed to have snapped out of his shocked state. He was looking, more like staring at me, with passion, desire, love, and adoration. Now I was confused. **

"**Your not angry." Sam said.**

"**No… Not anymore." I said looking at Sam.**

"**Great I was so sure that would work." Sam said.**

"**So was I." Carlisle said.**

"**Jordan…" Sam stopped once he looked at him. His face now held shocked. I was more confused as I looked at Jordan. Jordan's expression hadn't changed.**

"**What?" I asked, wanting answers.**

**Sam sighed, closing his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose.**

"**You said she knows everything about us?" Sam asked.**

"**Yes." Carlisle said.**

"**Delilah what is the most rarest thing for us werewolves?" Sam asked.**

"**Wearing cloths." I said. Sam slowly opened his eyes to look at me, as Jasper and Carlisle had bursted into laughter.**

"**Okay the second most rarest thing." Sam said. There was some humor in his eyes. I refrained myself from looking at Jordan, if he had laughed or anything; I might not be able to look away.**

"**Um… Let's think back New Moon. The rarest thing." My mind traced the book. "Eclipse." I said. "Imprinting?" I asked. Jacob had said it was rare.**

"**Yes." Sam said, nodding.**

**I was confused for a second. Then my mind flash to what Bella had said about Sam and Emily, more importantly Jared and Kim. How Jared looked at Kim or Jacob looked at Renesme. My eyes flickered to Jordan. Still the same expression. Though this time I was shocked.**

"**What's imprinting?" Jasper asked.**

"**Um… How to explain." Carlisle said. "It's like love at 1****st**** sight. Soul mates, but much more powerful. Any of this helping?"**

"**Yes that's a good explanation." I was able to say. "But there's more."**

"**Much more." Sam said. I took my eyes off of Jordan and looked at Carlisle.**

"**I think we should end this tutor session for today." Carlisle nodded.**

"**All right, I'll see you, Jordan, and Delilah later." Sam said running off.**

**Jordan took a few steps forward off the reservation, not taking his eyes off me.**

"**Wait, what's he doing?" Jasper asked.**

"**He's going to come back to the house with us." Carlisle said.**

"**Why?" Jasper asked.**

"**Because after you imprint someone." I said looking at Jasper, "You can't leave their side for at least a month, sometimes longer."**

"**Were going to have a werewolf in our house?"**

"**We don't have a choice. In less you want to kick Delilah out?"**

"**No." Jasper said.**

"**All right, lets go."**

**Jordan was by my side in a second. Being very careful in what he did, not wanting to upset me.**

"**I don't get something." I said, to Jordan.**

"**What's that?"**

"**If you imprinted me, why didn't I imprint you? I am a werewolf as well." Jordan shrugged.**

"**Why doesn't human food taste like dirt to you? Why aren't you thirsty for human blood?" I measured his voice. Dreamy. I gulped.**

"**Good point."  
"Don't worry Delilah." Jasper said. "Everything will make sense. We just need time."**

"**I'm not worrying. How could I? I live with the Cullen family." I was now smiling.**

**Carlisle and Jasper chuckled. Then Jasper turned serious.**

"**You have no problem worrying about making a mistake and changing course's of events."**

"**That's different."**

"**Yeah when it doesn't evolve you getting hurt in this mess. Nope just as long as everyone else is fine. You don't care what happened to you."**

"**Absolutely not." I was still smiling.**

**When we reached the house, I went inside, looking for Breaking Dawn. I want to read something. I found Nikki and Chris talking on the couch.**

"**What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Your suppose to be hunting."**

"**Oh Delilah." Nikki said standing up and walking over to me, as if I hadn't said a word.**

"**I'm not going hunting with Chris."**

"**Why?"**

"**Your right. We are falling for each other." Chris was at Nikki's side. He wasn't looking at me; no he was looking at Jordan. "I can't get in the way of you two." You're not the one going to be doing that.**

"**I don't think your going to have to worry about that." I said.**

"**I don't care if you're okay with it." Nikki said.**

"**I am okay with it and that's not what I meant." I said.**

"**Oh then what did you mean."**

"**I have an idea." Chris said. He was glaring at Jordan, though Jordan never looked away from me once.**

"**Jordan imprinted me." I said.**

**Nikki's eyes were filled with shock.**

"**Really? When? Wait whose Jordan? Is it the guy who smells really bad behind you?" I bit back a smile.**

"**I'd say about 5 minutes ago. Yes that's Jordan." Nikki looked at Jordan, still shocked.**

**Chris looked at me, "What are you going to do?"**

"**What can I do? You're falling for Nikki and she's falling right back. Jordan imprinted me and I know it's not going to be long before I start falling for him. Things are just going to play out."**

**Chris nodded. I didn't want to know what he was thinking.**

"**Now you two have got to go hunt. Nikki I can already see you getting thirsty."**

**Nikki looked at me worried. But then her expression changed. "You should go see Bella."**

"**Why?"  
"I don't know, I just think it might help." What would it help? "All right see you when we get back." Nikki said. They were both gone in seconds. Demeatry was by my side in seconds.**

"**Oh hi Demeatry."**

"**Hey." He was looking at Jordan. He had his mask firm in place.**

"**What's up?" He looked at me, then back to Jordan. This was strange.**

"**I don't want to go with you to Bella's." Demeatry finally said.**

"**Okay."**

"**Though I do recommend you go there." I nodded having no idea what was going on with him. Demeatry nodded and walked into the kitchen. I sighed, checking the time. 1:00. **

"**Well I guess we should go."**

"**Do you want to go?" Jordan asked.**

"**Sure."**

**"Can I try something 1st?"**

**"Yeah go ahead."**

**"1st, do you love your brother as much as Carlisle said?"**

**"Well that depends on how much Carlisle said I loved him. Though knowing him he said I love him a lot."**

**"Yeah something like that."**

**"Well it's true."**

**"Okay, call your brother back in here, please."**

**"All right." But Demeatry was by my side in seconds. "You were listening, weren't you?"**

**"Of course your not the only one whose protective." I nodded.**

**"All right. Now I want you to think how much you love your brother. Let it fill you up. If I'm right, something good should come out of this." I nodded. I closed my eyes. Doing exactly what Jordan told me to do. I noticed that my hands were touching something. I opened my eyes to see paws. I've got to stop turning into a wolf like this. I'm a wolf? Oh this is so sweet. I started going in circles looking at myself. Demeatry had a small smile, not compared to Jordan's. This is so assume. I love being a wolf. I heard Edward come in. He clunched his hands to his nose immedently.**

**"Delilah? Look I know it's a good thing that you are a wolf, but you reek." I chuckled. You look better. He came over to me, bent down, looked into my eyes, and was holding his breath. "Tell me what's so importaint about Bella." No. "Delilah!" No we've had this conversation before. I'm not telling you anything. "Even after you promised. I can't believe you would break a promise." I didn't brake anything. I will tell you. Just not at this moment. Also the book about you guys. Yeah I'm reading it to everyone. Oh I can't read it to you. You arn't suppose to hear Bella's thoughts. "Ugh!" Edward walked away. Ooo he's mad. I smiled, then turned back into a human.**

**"Thank you." I said.**

**Jordan smiled at my happness. "No problem. Carlisle is right. Your abilities are connected to your emotions. It's not so hard to turn into a wolf."**

**"Yes, but to do it everytime. That's not right."**

**"No it's not."**

**I sighed. "Well we better get going. See ya Dameatry."**


	17. Very important day

**The book is real - Very important day**

**The rest of Saturday pasted by fast. I got use to Jordan and he had started doing his 'spoiling' after we got back from Bella's. Wanted to watch and learn before doing anything else. I wasn't sure what he found, but I didn't know if I wanted to. In the morning I woke and found out he left to get cloths and bought a heart necklace that said love forever on it. I couldn't complain. It touched my heart too much. He told me Nikki wanted to see me, but what I found was Nikki and Chris cuddling on the couch. I was so happy for them. Demeatry and I moved out from the rooms we were in and moved up and to the third floor, right next to Rose and Emmett's. They weren't upset, that's a relief. I decided to spend the rest of the day out of the house, as far away from Edward's mind reading as possible. I ended up at Bella's again. She was thrilled about having a visitor. She was bored apparently.**

**I was so glad when it turned Monday. I hope my anxiousness wouldn't come back like last Monday.**

**Lunch I couldn't eat. I couldn't sit next to Bella, without giving out hints. Sitting next to Edward, I had to think of something to occupy my mind. I thought of how I felt so guilty for Jordan. He wasn't aloud to come with me in my classes because he was 20. He looked so upset when he said good-bye this morning. That worked, I went to class early. Mr. Oaken had Demeatry and I sit in front of Bella's and Edward's table. Sweet, I get to talk to them. Just be careful. Don't want to ruin anything.**

**Bella came 1****st**** and sat in her usually seat.**

"**Hey Bella."**

"**Hi. Your excited." She looked worried.**

"**Yep and you look worried." She didn't answer, but I knew why she was worried.**

"**Demeatry." I said.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Let me do the lab. You can check it if you want, but don't talk." He nodded. He knew something was going to happen. He also knew how excited I was for it.**

**Edward soon came in.**

"**Hello." He said, quietly too Bella. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."**

"**H-how do you know my name?" She stammered. I was guessing she wasn't thinking about me. Either way he would have known her name, weather or not I told him.**

**Edward laughed.**

"**Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."**

"**No. I meant, why did you call me Bella?"**

"**Do you prefer Isabella?"**

"**No I like Bella… It's just… Wait did Delilah mention me?" She wasn't beginning to be so worried. That's good.**

"**You have no idea how much she mention's your name."**

**Mr. Oaken started talking. Once he told us to get started. That's exactly what I did. I finished with each of them, not wanting waste anytime. Demeatry didn't question my knowledge. We were finished short after Bella and Edward were.**

"**Did you get contacts?" I heard Bella blurted out.**

"**No." Edward said, there was confusion in his voice.**

"**Oh. I thought there was something different about your eyes." **

**Edward said nothing. I think he shrugged, but I can't remember. I should have read before coming to school, but then to remember it anyways, I would have to think about it. Stupid mind reading.**

"**Edward, didn't you think Bella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Oaken asked.**

"**Actually, she identified three of the five."**

"**Have you done this lab before?"**

"**With Whitefish blastula."**

"**I see were you in an advance placement program in Phoenix?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Ah so we have two people in here who have taken Biology before. Weird how you two became such good friends. Well I guess it's good you and Edward are partners." I saw Mr. Oaken walked by our table.**

"**It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked.**

"**Not really." Bella answered.**

"**You don't like the cold."**

"**Or the wet."**

"**Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." Edward mused.**

"**You have no idea."**

"**Why did you came here, then?"**

**I decided not to listen to the entire thing, so concentrated on the line of the werewolf and vampire twins. I was distracted for a time, in tell it stopped working.**

"**But now your unhappy and I hardily think that's fair."**

**Bella laughed, "Hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair."**

"**I believe I have heard that somewhere before." Edward agreed.**

"**So that's all." Bella insisted.**

"**You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." Hey he got that from my mind, though I'm sure he still figured it out. "Am I wrong?" Bella didn't answer. "I didn't think so."**

"**Why dose it matter to you?"**

"**That's a very good question." Oh hey Edward I know why. I glanced at him. He glared at me, then went back to his thoughts. I surpassed a giggle, but not a smirk.**

"**Am I annoying you?" Edward asked.**

"**Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read. My mother always calls me her open book."**

"**On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Yep, that is so true.**

"**You must be a good reader than."**

"**Usually."**

**Mr. Oaken started to speak. Darn it. I don't want it to end.**

**After class I waited outside for Bella. I didn't want to go to gym today. I didn't want Jordan waiting eight hours, so we'll just go with seven. Bella walked out.**

"**Hey Bella." I said catching up to her. Mike was walking with her this time.**

"**Oh hi Delilah."**

"**Nice talk with Edward hey?"**

**She scowled at me. "Come on you can't deny I would be listening?"**

"**No, but I figured you knew it was going to happen."**

"**Oh I did." I was still exited.**

**She rolled her eyes. I pulled on her shirt to stop her. I motioned for Mike to keep going.**

"**I think you had a pretty good conversation."**

"**Maybe." She seemed more comfortable talking about it without Mike around. She was in deep thought, then looked up at me. "I doubt he likes me." I rolled my eyes.**

"**Well it was quite obvious he was curious." We started walking again.**

"**Yeah, but why would he want to know about my boring life?"**

"**Because it's your life." I said without thinking. Then I cursed myself. That probably wasn't a good thing to say.**

"**What do you mean? Is it because of what he said, about him not being able to read?"**

"**Yes and no." Which was true.**

"**How?"**

"**Don't ask. It will just get you confused. Hey I get to read tonight." I smiled. Or Nikki can finish the chapter. Either way it works out great. Though one of us is going to have to get Edward out of the house.**

**We reached the gym doors.**

"**Well see ya later Bella, Demeatry." I said walking away as Demeatry went towards the boys locker room. Bella didn't ask as she noticed me ditching.**

**I got into my car and there was Jordan in the passengers seat.**

"**You shouldn't skip for me." Jordan said.**

"**Just this once couldn't hurt." Though it might be more then once.**

"**Are you going to go see Carlisle?"**

"**Yeah. I like healing people."**

"**I noticed."**


	18. Big fight

**The book is real - Big fight**

**I got back to the house about 9:00 with Carlisle. I was apparently a big help.**

**Nikki greeted me at in the kitchen.**

"**Is one of us going to read?" Nikki asked.**

"**Sure. Whose taking Edward out?"**

"**Why dose he need to leave?"**

"**Because of the fact that he's not suppose to know what Bella's thinking, yet."**

**Nikki thought. I had just recently read the book. She hasn't for awhile.**

"**Oh I see."**

"**You go ahead and finish the chapter." Nikki nodded. **

"**Oh hey what are we going to do for tomorrow?" Nikki asked. Oh yeah the… Careful.**

"**Well let's talk about this after. I have an idea, but I think we should talk to the others 1****st****."**

**Nikki nodded again. "One more thing. I've been thinking. I think you should go home and tell everyone your alive."**

**I froze. "I don't know if I can do that."**

"**You've got too. If you saw them." Nikki started to think about it. Soon Edward was down here.**

"**Nikki's right, the sooner they found out the happier they will be." He must have seen them in her head. It must be really bad if thinks it is.**

"**All right. Coming Edward?"  
"Where we going?"**

"**Out." I said.**

**He didn't seem to like it, but followed.**

**We drove around at 1****st****. Jordan said nothing. I said something's about Bella that kept Edward from leaving. After we had started hiking, no one spoke, at 1****st****.**

"**So what are you guys going to do about your wolf transformation?" Edward asked. "I heard you guys didn't finish the tutor lesson."**

"**No we didn't."**

"**Jordan, any theories." Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were the only ones who didn't seem to trust Jordan.**

"**No. There should be no reason why she can't turn into a wolf without being filled up with a strong emotion. But it's only way seem to get it to happen."**

**Silence drew.**

"**Jordan." I said slowing my pace, so I was walking next to him.**

"**Yes Delilah."**

"**Sam said you dont look at vampires as your enemy, just as horrible creators." I knew Edward still didn't like that part.**

"**Not you guys of course. The ones that like hunting humans. No you guys are cool. But you see my grandfather was in this tribe when you Cullens 1****st**** came here. He was always open with who ever. He didn't completely look at vampires as the others did. When you guys came, he was shocked by the fact that you guys didn't hunt humans and tried your very hardest to ovoid it. When my mother and uncle was born, he took them to Settle to the Makah Tribe. They had there fair share of dealings with Vampires. They are also the few tribes that are able to shapes shift. My mother and father taught me not to judge, for my grandfather found that things are not what they appear. My father was always open minded and respected my mothers family. He had crush on my mother sense he met her. It was no where near the type of bond you get when you imprint, though." He smiled at me. "So yeah, that's basically it."  
"Emmett's not going to be happy about this." Edward said.**

"**Why's that?" I asked, still locked in a gaze with Jordan.**

"**He was so hoping Jordan was just like every other werewolf, so he can have the pleasure of kicking him out of the house. He says you stink up the house, which you do."**

"**Don't worry I'm not so fond of the house smell. If I wasn't use to it, I would really be disgusted with it."**

"**What do you mean by use to it?" I asked.**

"**I stayed with coven in Alaska for a year. Mother wanted me to know them, before I changed, so that I wouldn't become like some and dislike them just for being a vampire."**

"**That's strange, they never mention you." Edward said.**

"**Do you think it's something you want to be telling your friends? We had a soon to be werewolf living with us so he won't think of us as enemies."**

"**That makes sense." I said, dropping my gaze and watching where I was stepping.**

"**Yes it dose." Edward said amused. My phone rang.**

"**Hello." I said.**

"**Delilah?"**

"**Yep."**

"**I've finished the chapter over an hour ago."**

"**Okay, thanks for telling me."**

"**Yeah."**

"**See you when we get back."**

"**Bye." She hanged up. I put my phone away.**

"**They are done. I'm going back." I said.**

"**I think I'm going to stay out here." Edward said. "Wait, I never got to thank you for covering up me leaving." I looked at him confused. "You didn't tell them I was leaving. Thank you for that." I smiled. My eyes were probably sparkling.**

"**Your welcome Edward." I said.**

"**I owe you one for that."**

"**No, I'm pretty sure your just going to get angry with me soon."**

"**Yeah so before that, I think I should make it up to you."**

"**I don't think that's necessary."**

"**But I do."**

"**Okay, what are you going to do?"**

**He thought for a second. "If I'm ever mean to you, no matter what the reason is, tell me. Remind me that I promised not to… be angry with you."**

"**I don't think that's fair."**

"**I do."**

"**Okay. See you later." I said running back to the car, confused.**

**Nikki and I talked to rest of the family. They seemed very curious with our plan. Of course it was visible that Rose did not like it. Nikki got her to do it by the fact that she would be cuddling with Emmett.**

**Next morning I was ready for what we had to do. It was going to be interesting. The thing I was most interested was by how the fact that my mind didn't go to why we were doing the task, but the task. I wasn't entirely ready to date Jordan, but this had to be done. It might speed up things. Let's hope. I could tell Edward's confusion with my thoughts.**

**Jordan, Edward, and I rode with Rose and Emmett. Nikki, Chris, and Demeatry went with Jasper and Alice in my car. They both had a topless ruff.**

**When we got there we were early. I knew where Bella was going to be so I saw Rose and Emmett start talking to each other. I looked over at my car. Demeatry got out and leaned against Rose's car, Edward got out and did the same. I held Jordan's hand tight, having the feeling about what was about to happen wash all over me. I was nerves as hell. He stroked my tight hand, up to my arm, trying to calm me. The feeling was still there, but I was doing my very best not to think about it. Which was kind of easy considering I was focusing on what Jordan was doing to my arm.**

**Edward seemed a bit irritated as he looked around to see Bella's truck coming. The irritation didn't seem to last. I knew what was coming as I pretended not to. Tyler's blue van came around and the next thing anyone knew was that Tyler's van had crashed where Bella was standing and Edward was gone. I freaked. I was worried something bad happened though it was less likely. I was near where the crash was. There was caus all around me. I jumped over the two cars.**

"**Bella are you okay?" I asked, worry in my voice.**

"**Yeah were fine." Bella said. Edward looked at me strange.**

"**Thank god. I was so worried."**

"**Delilah tell me Edward was by Rosalie's car before the crash took place."**

**I hesitated, not wanting to lie. "No he was near you." Bella looked confused.**

"**Look I know something happened to prevent me from being squashed. Now I want to know what that is."**

"**All right I will tell you." Bella and Edward looked shocked. "Or rather." I said looking thoughtful. "Edward will." Edward glared. "Not now, but he will."**

**Edward was still glaring.**

"**Please Edward." Bella said, knowing better than to ask me again.**

"**Not now."**

"**Promise you will."**

"**All right I promise."**

"**Bella." I said.**

"**Yes."**

"**He didn't say when he was going to tell you." She looked confused. "It could be years before he tells you." Bella was now shocked as Mr. Clapp and Mr. Varner pulled the cars apart.**

**They took care of Bella as I skipped out of the way. Jordan was by my side. He seemed calm. He probably expected I knew this was going to happen. Which I did.**

"**Everyone, but Alice, Nikki and Demeatry are pissed by Edward's behavior." Jordan said quietly.**

"**I thought they would be. Nikki knew this was coming, like me and Demeatry, well that's different." Jordan nodded. We walked back to the two waiting cars and family.**

**Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Chris did not look at me, but they did not seem pleased with me.**

"**Well everything went according to plan." Nikki said. "That's good."**

"**Not you too." Chris groaned.**

"**Da." Nikki said, taking Chris's hand.**

"**I'm going to the hospital." I said.**

"**I better not." Nikki said.**

**The others defiantly were not going.**

"**Okay. I'll give you and Chris a ride home." I said.**

"**No, lets run." Nikki said to Chris.**

"**Okay." He said.**

"**Don't calm him down Nikki, he has to take part in the next events, weather or not it originally contained him."**

"**I know." Nikki said pulling her boyfriend into the woods. "See ya Delilah."**

**I looked at the rest of the family as they glared at me.**

"**See ya later." I said to them in particular. I got in the car.**

**We drove out of the parking lot before any of the other student's had started there car.**

"**Are you okay?" Jordan asked me.**

"**Yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well you kind of freaked when the crash happened. Even thought you knew it was going to happen and you knew they would be okay."**

"**Yeah I know I shouldn't have, but it was an instant reaction. Besides if anything did happen, I would have healed them both before they pulled the car and van apart."**

"**Bella would have questions."**

"**Questions that will be answered." Jordan was confused, but I guess he figured out that he was probably going to find out, sensed he nodded.**

**Once at the hospital, I was face to face with Edward.**

"**What the hell were you thinking back there? Was this what you and Nikki were trying or letting happening?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes and what I was thinking was what I was always thinking. That this has to happen how its suppose to."**

"**Bella could have been killed!"**

"**Which is why Nikki and I made sure you were out of the car and on alert."**

"**What?! Did the others know about this?"**

"**Of course not. There not suppose to."**

"**I exposed us! Everything could get ruined. Bella saw everything."  
"No one else saw and so what if Bella saw?" He stared at me in shock. "I think you should go see Bella now. I'll be in there in a couple minutes."**

"**I don't want you anywhere near her." He said as he stalked away.**

**I smiled at his protectiveness so early.**

"**You and Edward are going to have problems when you get home, aren't you?" Jordan asked.**

"**Most likely."**

**We waited outside the room Bella and Tyler had been placed in. We were waiting for Bella to come out mad. Then she did.**

"**Hey Bella!" I said. I was too happy. I knew what had happened in there.**

"**Oh hi Delilah."**

"**Edward pissed you off, huh?"**

"**Da. Your right he won't tell me."**

"**No he will, just not now. Give him time. You will figure out everything." Bella looked at me confused. While I still kept my smile in place.**

"**Your dad is waiting, you should go." I said.**

"**Yeah, okay." She said. Once she had left the building, Edward and Carlisle was next to us.**

"**We need a family meeting." Carlisle said.**

"**Okay." I said, smiling. Edward glared at me, while Carlisle looked at me with disapproval. Though it didn't darken my spirit. Jordan and I followed Carlisle and Edward in Carlisle's car. I notice Carlisle called in. That was good. At the house. We found a very upset family, though Esme, Nikki, Alice, and Demeatry were no where near upset.**

"**What happened?" Esme asked, wanting to probably to know that what she heard was not true.**

**Carlisle was about to speak, but I did, knowing the story better, "There was a car crash." I closed my eyes. "There was a blue van coming at the back end of Bella's car, Edward was no where near there, but had full view of the scene, and ran in and saved Bella." I opened my eyes.**

"**That was irresponsible." Emmett said, his voice had deep anger in it.**

"**What you just wanted me to let the car smash her?" Edward asked, teeth had clenched together.**

"**That would have been better than you exposing us." Rose said. "Shes just a human girl. She holds no importance."**

"**That's what you think." I muttered.**

"**What?" Jasper asked. "You know very well the danger that puts us all in." I nodded, still calm. I was guessing Jasper was irritated by calmness.**

"**What were you thinking?" Alice asked, her voice not as loud or upset as the others.**

"**I was thinking about not letting an insolent girl get crushed."**

**I let slip a snort. All eyes were on me. Darn it, why wasn't I good at this kind of stuff, like Nikki.**

"**What?" Edward asked, his eyes filled with anger.**

"**That was no where near what you were thinking." I said, humor in my voice.**

"**Delilah are you sure…" Nikki asked.**

"**Yes I have a pretty good idea what I'm doing."**

"**What your doing?" Edward asked. "This is all your fault."**

"**My fault?" I asked in disbelief.**

"**Yes if you had just told us this would happen, we could have prevented it." Edward said.**

"**Yes, but you were suppose to be a hero."**

"**Do you understand this could ruin everything for us?" Rose asked.**

"**Yes, but it won't. Bella was the only one who saw. This kind of public scene wont happen again. Now trust me, Bella will not tell a soul what she really saw."**

"**Trust you?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**You expose us, and almost get a girl killed and you want us to trust you?"**

**I sighed, I didn't want to do this. "Edward you remember how Jordan and I got you out of the house last night?"**

"**Yes." His voice was icy.**

"**You told me to remind you not be to be angry with me no matter what it is." He froze. Then his eyes loosened, then softened.**

"**Emmett, Alice, Chris, Rose, and Jasper. Listen to me. Yes it was reckless for Edward to do what he did. Yes Nikki and I should have prevented this, instead of geting ready for it…"**

"**That's what you had us get ready for?" Emmett asked.**

**I was not happy to be interrupted.**

**Carlisle held up a hand to Emmett, to let me continue.**

"**But only good will come out this. I promise." They all seem to lighten at this.**

"**Good job." Nikki said, smiling.**

"**Thanks."**

"**No really. I thought you were going to get upset or something, but you pulled through."**

"**That's good."**

**"You can't Jasper." Edward said, our attention turned to him.**

**"If she's out of the way then there's nothing worry about." Jasper said. "I'm not having Alice in any kind of danger." I was about to tell him that she wasn't, but Alice spoke.**

**"Do me a favor Jasper." All eyes turned to her. "Don't kill her."**

**"But..."  
"I know, I apperciate it, and I love you too, but she's going to be my best friend." Edward was seeing the vision of Alice and Bella together.**

**"I don't understand." Edward said.**

**"What exactly did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked.**

**"Bella becoming one of us and I also see her dead in Edward's arms." **

**"She'll become one of us?" Edward forced out.**

**"Yes. You are stronge enough to resist killing her, Edward, but your not strong enough to stay way from her."**

**I held back what I thought about her sentance, but I couldn't resist a smile. There was silence for a moment.**

**"Delilah is right. I'm pretty sure Bella won't tell anyone." She paused, "I love her too."**

**That took awhile to sink into the other's head.**

**"You love her **_**too**_**?"**

**Nikki and I giggled.**

**"Oh please Edward." Alice said. "You have got to know how your going to or should I say how you feel about her now."**

**Edward looked absolutley confused now. He was trying to figure this out in his head.**

**"There has to be a different future then one of those two." Edward said changing the subject.**

**Alice shook her head.**

**"Alice is right." I said. "Those are the only two options."**


	19. Decision made

**The book is real - Decision made**

**Morning had came into place as I prepared myself of ovoiding Bella, if that was possible. She needed to have sometime to herself. I would skip school if I can't do what I'm suppose to. I was also making sure that I would not spill something, like Edward was not dreading saving her. I left with Alice and Jasper. I was debating about whether or not to go home. It was frustrating.**

"**Delilah?" Jasper asked. I could guess what he was asking about.**

"**I'm just thinking." I said.**

"**But your getting worked up over it."**

"**I'm trying to decide whether or not I should go home like Nikki had suggested."**

"**Well it's a good idea." Alice said. "You should do it."**

"**Yeah I know it's a great idea it's just. I feel like if I go home that it will feel as if nothing has changed. I don't want that feeling at all, even if Jordan is with me, but it wouldn't be the same without you guys. Then there's a huge popularity thing I will get when I got home. I don't think I can handle that."**

**They all snorted. "What?"  
"Have you realized what you've done sense you came here?" Jordan asked.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**Delilah, there is no reason to be afraid." Demeatry said, not particularly sure what the others were thinking.**

"**Yeah you saved your brother from a huge coven of vampires." Jasper said.**

"**But you guys helped."**

"**If you want us to go with you, then why not?" Alice asked.**

"**You guys would seriously go home with me?"**

"**Of course. Your family Delilah, whether or not your dating Chris." Jasper said.**

"**I would hardly call myself family with you guys. I don't deserve everything you guys have done for me."**

"**Delilah do you remember what you said to Emmett and myself about how you already forgave us all for ignoring you?"**

"**Yes."**

"**What were your exact words?"**

"**What you just said and I think I threw that it's a hard to be mad at you."**

"**Exactly." Jasper said. "You would throw your life away if it would help us. You would give your life up for us."**

"**Well ya, I love you guys, even before I met you. If I truly know someone, real or not, I always have protection streak over them, especially if the person is trying to protect me." I said looking at Jordan. Of course he was trying to protect me. He always was doing what ever I wanted, not matter what. With other attachments.**

"**Besides Delilah." Alice said. "I would love to meet your family. Who was it that made you?" I smiled, now I couldn't resist going.**

"**All right I'll go if you guys come with me."**

"**Oh this is going to be so fun." Alice said, "I'm sure we will also be able to see who is coming into their inheritance."**

"**Yeah that's an important step." I said.**

**We were at the school now. Rose pulled up next to us. We all got out of the car.**

"**Rose." Alice said fast going up to her sister.**

"**What is it, Alice?" Rose asked.**

"**Were going to go visit Delilah's family?"**

"**All of us?"**

"**Sure if you want."  
"Sweet." Emmett said.**

"**No." I said fast.**

"**What's wrong?" Jasper asked.**

"**You can't all go. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and two others have to stay. You can't all go. No. That would ruin everything."**

"**I'm staying." Nikki said. "So that makes two."**

"**Nikki I mean two of these four."  
"Your right that would ruin some things."**

"**I want to go." Alice pleaded.**

"**I do too." Emmett said. "No way am I missing out on meeting Delilah's family or her embracement about going back." Emmett smirked.**

"**But I don't want to separate couples." I said.**

"**How long you going to be gone?" Jasper asked.**

"**Four days at the most." I said knowing that longer would ruin too much. "It would be perfect if we could leave tonight."**

"**Sure." Rose said. "Yeah that would be perfect. You would get there in the morning sometime and Settle things before school."**

"**You sure it's okay Jasper, Rose?"**

"**Of course. If it's what Alice really wants." Jasper said. Alice nodded, wrapping her arms around Jaspers waist. "I would like to meet your family as well, but not nearly as much as these two."**

"**Same with me, though I really could care less about meet your family." Rose said. "But wouldn't Delilah need Jasper to calm her down?"**

"**Oh I think having Alice and Emmett Cullen in my school, my town, with my friends and family would be enough to keep me distracted." The four broke out in laughter.**

"**I wish I could see that." Nikki said. "Though I'm not ready to go back. I will do it before the next baseball game." Nikki winked at me.**

"**Staying clear of the trouble."**

"**Oh yeah." **

**Edward pulled up in his Volvo. He got out of the car, not looking so good. Stressed about how he was going to do something with Bella, probably. Edward nodded to me. I smiled; I like it when he's not angry with me.**

"**When exactly are you leaving, Delilah?" Edward asked.**

"**Oh um… Sometime after dark. I need to have a visit to La Push."**

"**That's probably a good idea."**

"**All right, see you after school Jordan." I said. He kissed me on my forehead.**

"**Stay in school this time."**

"**Can do." I smiled and walked with everyone else into the school. Apparently we were all suppose to meet in the principles office.**

"**Hello Cullens', nice to see you." Kristin said.**

"**You wanted to see us?" Rose asked, getting right to the point.**

"**Yes I have your new schedules for you all."**

**Everyone, but Nikki groaned.**

"**Why do we need new schedules?" Nikki asked.**

"**Well there are going to a lot of new kids, there already have been. Trying to make things organized."**

"**But this is our sixth new schedule." I moaned.**

"**Yes I see your irritation, but your schedules don't fit any calculation."**

"**Couldn't you make it?" Emmett asked.**

"**Yes, that is why I'm giving you a new schedules."**

"**Fine, just give it to us." Edward said.**

**She passed out the schedules.**

**1****st****-World History with Jasper. Yeah that still hasn't changed. I wonder why she's so content to put which family member will be joining us.**

**2****nd****-Study Hall with Nikki and Chris, 3****rd****-English with Alice and Jasper, 4****th****-Triganomatry with Emmett and Rose, 5****th****-Biology with Edward, 6****th****-Gym**

**Strange arrangement. **

"**Come on, Delilah, Demeatry." Jasper said.**

"**Have a lovely day." Kristin said. God that principle gets on my nerves.**

"**I know what you mean." Edward said. "She changed our schedules around, but nothing is what you want." You want to be taken out of 5****th**** hour Biology. Well it isn't going to work. I will make sure of that. Though I do know what you mean.**

"**So it's official." I said. "We all know there's something wrong with the principle."**

"**Defiantly." Emmett said holding up his hand. I lightly hit it with my hand. "You can do better than that."**

"**I'd rather not." He didn't push it.**

**The day passed by without worry. I was a little late getting to lunch. That was the plan. I wanted to ovoid the obvious with Edward. He shouldn't know that I was trying to ovoid Bella.**

**I walked inside and there was Jordan sitting next to Alice. There was a space between him and Emmett. I walked over at sat down, confused. Jordan took my hand and kissed it.**

"**You shocked to see me?" Jordan asked.**

"**Very. How?"**

"**Talked to the principle. Told her that my cousin wants to come to the school. Though her parents want me to 'check out the school' 1****st****."**

"**What cousin?" They all smirked. "There is no cousin, is there?"**

"**Nope. Though it's only for couple of days I guess, but it will have to do." I nodded. I took a bite of my apple, realizing that I was eating an apple. Memories came back about Edward and Bella. I put the apple down, losing my appetite. **

**I went to Biology early. Mr. Oaken had pulled up a chair for Jordan to sit next to me. Demeatry sat on my other side. Bella came in before Edward did. I turned around to face her.**

"**Hey Bella." Then I groaned to myself. I was suppose to ovoid her.**

"**Hi Delilah. What's new?" She asked me.**

"**Everything, I guess. Well you should know something. I'm going to be gone tomorrow, Friday, and the weekend."**

"**Where are you going?"  
"Home. I am going to visit my family. She looked confused. Hadn't I told her that the Cullens' aren't my real family? I guess not. "Yeah the Cullens' aren't my real family. I'm just staying with them. It's a long story. Though I or Edward will tell you."**

"**Okay." She seemed pleased that things would be explained.**

**Edward came in and I turned around. I wasn't the only one planning on avoiding her, though Edward will be better at it then I will. Poor Bella.**

**Bella, Demeatry, Jordan, and I walked to gym.**

"**Edward seems upset." Bella finally said.**

"**Yeah." I said, afraid of telling too much.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Lots of things."**

"**Name one in particular."**

"**He doesn't like that, Demeatry, Jordan, Alice, Emmett, and I are going to go to my home for the next four days. Doesn't seem right to him." There's a lie. Well he could feel that way.**

"**Oh." She dropped the subject. Good.**

**I skipped gym again, wanting more time at the reservation. Jordan didn't like the idea, but didn't argue. Everyone was down by the beach. Jacob's school gets out before ours. Jared, Paul, Leah, Quill, Embry, Seth, Sam, Jacob, Emily, and lot of other people were down there.**

"**Hey guys." I said coming up to the big group of boys, Leah, and Emily.**

"**Oh hi Delilah, Jordan." Sam greeted. "Guys this is Delilah, Delilah this is…" I cut Sam off.**

"**Seth, Embry, Jared, Leah, Quill, and Paul."**

"**How do you know?" Jacob asked.**

"**Billy told me." I said thinking fast.**

"**Okay." Jared said. "It's nice to meet you." The others nodded as smiles popped on their faces.**

"**You guys too."**

"**Hey Jordan." Seth said.**

"**Hi Seth." Jordan said. "How you guys hold up?"**

"**Fine. Leah still annoying." Seth smiled at his sister.**

"**Shut up Seth. How have you been Jordan?" Leah asked.**

"**Extremely good." Jordan smiled, taking my hand and looking at me.**

"**Wait." Jacob said. "You're dating her?"**

"**Um…" Jordan started. "Are we dating?"**

"**Your holding my hand, you kiss me." I asked, eyebrows rising.**

"**Yeah, but…" His face lit up, as the smile returned. He was so darn beautiful.**

**I nodded, as he got it. "So Jacob." I said changing the subject. "Do you miss your truck?"**

"**Not in the slightest." Jacob smiled, but looked confused.**

"**Look Delilah." Sam started. "If we knew you were coming this would have been easier, but were going swimming."**

"**Sweet. Really? Man I haven't gone swimming in such a long time."**

"**Do you have a swim suit?" Jared asked.**

"**No, but I won't need one." Quill had smirked. "No I'm not going naked." His smirked dropped.**

"**Well alright." Paul said. "Let's get in." I froze as they all ran in. I noted that Leah, Sam and Emily hadn't moved. Leah, feeling uncomfortable with the two there, headed into the water. Sam took Emily with him and few seconds after.**

**Harry, Sue, Quill Sr., and Billy came over to us.**

"**Hello Delilah, Jordan, everything going alright?" Billy asked.**

"**Yes everything is fine, thank you Billy. How about you?"**

"**Everything is quite alright."**

"**Nice to see you Jordan." Harry said. "Having a good time with your imprint?"**

"**Yes, very pleasurable." Jordan said.**

"**It's seems you picked a very good one at that." Sue said. "It's good to see you have found someone and are doing well."**

"**Thanks Sue."  
"How are you enjoying being an imprint, Delilah?" Quill Sr. asked.**

"**I'm enjoying quite well." I squeezed Jordan's hand, he did the same.**

"**Tell us Jordan, how is like being with Vampires all the time?" Billy asked.**

"**Tolerable." Jordan said, not looking as happy as he just was.**

"**I don't know how you can stand it." Harry said.**

"**Well he did imprint a half vampire." Quill said.**

"**Yes that dose makes sense." Billy said. I felt uncomfortable about with there conversation. "Any change with the wolf transformation?"**

"**Well I can change when I give out a strong emotion and let if fill me up, but that's it."**

"**That's shouldn't be." Quill said. They all went into deep thought.**

"**What did you do to your hand, Harry?" I asked noting the scar that on the palm of his hands.**

"**Oh it's nothing, just a knife, accident." Harry said.**

"**That's what he thinks," Sue said. "It was much deeper than it is now and it's deep."**

"**You want me to take care of it?"**

"**No I will be… What do mean take care of it?" Harry asked.**

"**Didn't Sam tell you?"**

"**Tell us what?" Billy asked.**

**I sighed. "What did he tell you that happened at our tutor lesson?"**

"**Well that the 1****st**** plan didn't work, that Jordan Imprinted you, and that for some strange reason you know everything about us and the Cullens'." Quill said.**

"**He didn't tell you about me being able to heal people?" I asked.**

"**What?" They all asked.**

"**Yeah my new power is being able to heal people."  
"But vampires aren't aloud to have that type of power, even if you are half werewolf." Quill said. I shrugged.**

"**Oh well." Sue said. "I think we should let her go and swim with the others." They all nodded.**

"**But your hand." I protested.**

"**Don't worry about it." Harry said. I sighed and walked toward the water.**

"**Something wrong?" Jordan asked.**

"**I just wish I could swim as a wolf."**


	20. Home

**The book is real - Home**

**Alice, Emmett, Demeatry, Jordan, and I were already to leave to the airport by 9:00 that night.**

"**You sure this is a good idea?" I asked Nikki as her the others were saying good bye.**

"**Yes." She chuckled. "Stop worrying."**

"**How can not?"**

"**Look if it's a big deal, Jasper can go." Nikki said.**

"**No." Emmett and I said at the same time. I looked at Emmett, he smirked, then turned back to his wife.**

"**Then stop worrying."**

"**All right I'll try."**

"**Good. You know I will always regret taking Chris away from you."**

"**Don't, I won't. As long as you guys are happy, then I'm happy."**

"**I know, that's why I regret it." I smiled, knowing it had something to do with my stupidity.**

**Alice drove to the airport. I was sleep deprived so I slept the entire tripe to Waterville. I hadn't realize how emotionally existed I was.**

"**Delilah." Jordan said stroking my cheek. "Come on. Alice needs to know where you live."**

**I groaned slightly trying to make my eyes see everything clear. I noticed we were near the school.**

"**Take a left up here." I said.**

"**Sleep well?" Emmett asked.**

"**Yeah, I think so."**

**Emmett chuckled. "Didn't think you would sleep that long. I don't think even half vampire that's even possible."**

"**Hey I sleep longer than that when I'm in my bed."**

"**Yeah, but never anytime else. You really shouldn't stress yourself." The last part he seemed too be serious.**

"**Delilah, we past many intersections, did we miss it?" Alice asked.**

**We were almost over the hill.**

"**No, take a right up here. Yeah, but stress comes to naturally for me."**

**Emmett shook his head.**

"**I don't like it." Demeatry said.**

"**Demeatry?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." He seemed worried, shocked, and curious.**

"**What's your power? Oh it's this yellow house on the corner."**

"**Which drive way?"**

"**The one across the street. What time is it?"**

**I looked at Demeatry expecting the answer from before. He looked at me and shook his head. I had no idea what he meant by that.**

"**7." Jordan said.**

"**Okay." We got out of the car. I was afraid now.**

"**Delilah?" Alice asked.**

"**Alice how is my dad going to react?" I asked. She closed her eyes.**

"**Um… Maybe it's not a good idea for you to just walk in there." Alice said.**

"**Well then go tell him I'm not dead."**

"**Am I aloud?"**

"**Of course, it's my house too."**

"**All right. Emmett." Emmett nodded, following Alice. I sighed and got back into the car. I turned up the music loud, making sure I don't hear any part of the conversation. Jordan held me tight.**

"**Please try and distract me." I asked my brother and boyfriend. No one said anything. Probably didn't know what to say. "Demeatry why won't you tell me about your power?"**

"**It's not that I won't." he said, trying to think. He sighed. "It's not strong, yet. I've been able to see it a little bit, but not strong enough. I can see the people's emotional ties."**

"**Like Chelsea." I said.**

"**Whose Chelsea?" Jordan asked.**

"**She's one of the guard members of the Volturi. Um… Do you guys know who they are?"**

"**Yeah, Jay told me." Demeatry said.**

"**Tanya or Kate mentioned it." Jordan said.**

"**Have you felt anyone's bond?" I asked.**

"**Yes I've noticed yours and Chris's, yours and Jordan's, Edward's and Bella's. Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme. I also saw the entire family's."**

"**Those are love."  
"Yes it's the only one I have handle on. There are other bonds I noticed, but there barley strong at all."**

"**Are those all the bonds you've seen?" I asked.**

"**No, those are just the strongest."**

"**I wonder if you can manipulate and destroy bonds, like Chelsea."**

"**Maybe."**

"**How strong is Delilah's and mine?" Jordan asked.**

"**The strongest one I've felt sense Emily and Sam's. The imprinting is extremely strong."**

"**So you've noticed Edward and Bella's so soon."**

"**Yeah it's almost as strong as imprinting."**

"**Just wait, I bet it will get as strong as imprinting."**

"**Really?"**

"**Most defiantly."**

**The rest of the morning passed by with relief. My father and sister just thanked god that I was alive. Once they stopped praising me, things calmed down. My dad was also thrilled to see that he had a son. Demeatry stayed as quiet as normal though. School though was starting in a half hour. Dad called the school and told them that I was not dead. Here was my excuse. The spinal disease didn't kill me. It was suppose to but. Carlisle worked extra hard on me. When he found out that there was nothing he could, he called my family. He still looked, did research. About not even a week ago, he found the cure. I was able to leave the hospital Tuesday. My principle, Mr. Kaplan, just seemed too thrilled that I wasn't dead. Told me to come to school whenever I liked to see my friends and that he would explain everything before I would come. He said the latest the story would be out would be during 2****nd**** hour. He wanted to make some kind of an entrance thing, considering how horrible people took my death, but I would not allow it. I would have enough attention without it. Plus I was going to dread it anyways.**

**School was a nightmare, right, left. People thanking god that I was alive, thanking me that I was alive. Hugs none stops. This was understandable to my friends, but these were other people. Lunch came and people seemed to slow down. I sat in the gym, avoiding the halls.**

**Mr. Hauer walked into the gym; he seemed to be looking for me.**

"**Delilah." He greeted.**

"**Hi Mr. Hauer."**

"**Good to see you're alive."**

"**Yeah." I said. "Oh this is my boyfriend Jordan and my brother Demeatry."**

"**You have a brother?"**

"**Yes he's my twin."**

"**Oh well it's nice to meet you both." They just nodded. "I have question for you, Delilah."**

"**Yes."**

"**Kaplan said Carlisle Cullen was the one who cured you."  
"Yes."**

"**Well see the thing is I found out recently, as did everyone else, that Nikki Findmin was sent there because other doctors could figure out what was wrong with her."**

"**Yes, Carlisle had no problem with her. He also had just finished with me a day before. Nikki is fine. She is staying with the family for a little longer."**

"**What are you planning on doing?"**

"**Well I'm going back Sunday night. I will be back though after prom. I will be coming back and forth, but I will stay there when term starts for my senior year."**

"**Ah, yes senior year."**

**Nothing special happened after that. I found out that a friend had moved. They wouldn't tell me why. Also two other friends were going through the conflict with there families and would be out of school for a couple weeks or so. Rather then that though, everyone else was there. I was dreading the other rest of my time here.**

**I got home to fine Alice lying on the snow, in nothing, but cloths.**

"**Alice people are going stare." I said. "What would my dad think?"**

"**Who care what other people think? Jeff on the other hand, hasn't noticed." I groaned.**

"**Where's Emmett?"**

"**Messing with your dog."**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah he finds Kaden fascinating."**

"**No Kaden!" Went straight for the house. I found Emmett giving Kaden a bowl of water.**

"**Hey Delilah." Emmett smirked at me. "You've got a sweet dog."**

"**Thank god, you didn't kill him."**

"**Why would I kill him?"**

"**Well for starters your ten times stronger than him."**

"**I know how to control my strength."**

"**Right."**

"**Seriously Delilah, I've never seen a dog like him."**

"**He's a phantom poodle mixed with a rattier. There are others out there."**

"**That's not what I meant? I mean he his attitude."  
"Yeah his attitude makes a huge difference."  
"What's your problem?"**

"**Sorry." I said taking a deep breath. "Over whelmed I guess."**

"**Maybe Jasper should have come." Jordan said.**

**I didn't answer or paid any more attention. I went on the love seat, forcing Jordan to sit next to me. I wrapped my arms around his arm.**

"**Is that comfortable?" He asked me.**

**I nodded.**

"**Okay. Though I do like the attention." I shrugged.**

"**Delilah I would like to ask some questions." My father said from over on the couch.**

"**Sure dad, what's up?"**

"**Are you leaving?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, but how did you know?"**

"**Well I'm sure your friends wouldn't be here if you weren't planning something." Alice, Emmett, and Demeatry were now standing in the archway.**

"**Yeah Sunday night I'm going back."**

"**Why?"**

"**Seriously dad, I've started another life. I don't think I could continue my old one. Near death experience changes you." Though that's not the full reason why I changed.**

"**That's true."**

"**Besides I started school there and everything. I'm also getting enough popularity the way it is. I won't be gone forever you know. After prom I will come home. I don't know what I'm going to do after prom, but I know I've going back when school starts up again."**

"**You're coming back?"**

"**As long as I need too. I also think I should do some of the things I planned to do when I got out of school. Things are different now."**

"**Do you still want to be a fire fighter?"**

"**Sure, but I'm going to be more open with my options now. Try to do something that will connect with what I have to do."**

"**What you have to do?"**

"**Sure. I have a responsibility to the Cullens'."**

"**You do not." Alice said.**

"**Yeah I'm pretty sure things will just fall into place, whether or not I'm there, but come on. You think I'm going to miss it."**

"**Delilah that's not what I meant." Alice said. "You said you have responsibility to us. You don't. You have as much free will to do what ever you want just like us."**

"**Which is exactly why I'm staying."**

"**No wonder she confuses us so much." Emmett said. "She doesn't look at things the way we do. There's defiantly something wrong with her brain." The last part had a teasing tone.**

"**Wait in tell Bella joins the family."**

"**Bella's going to join our family?" Emmett seemed excited, and then it dropped. "Rosalie is going to be pissed."**

"**She'll get over it."**

"**It's going to be so fun." Alice said. Sure if you like a big battle at the end of each book, then sure it's fun.**

"**I'm confused." Dad said.**

"**Don't worry about it dad. It's got nothing to do with you."**

"**I hope not. Now where are you friends sleeping?"**

"**My room."**

"**Your boyfriend?"**

"**In my bed."**

"**No."**

"**Come on dad. What are we going to do? Kiss before we go to bed."**

"**I like that idea." Jordan whispered in my ear.**

"**We would probably do that anyway. Neither of us is ready to go into another step."**

"**Yes, whatever speed you want to go, I will go too."**

"**Fine, but I will be checking on you, so you better watch it."**

"**And I really think you should get some sleep." Alice said. "You didn't do so well on the way here."**

"**No problem, if I can sleep."**

"**You will be able too."**

"**All right."**

**That night I slept in Jordan's arms as Alice, Emmett, Jordan, and Demeatry talked quietly to themselves. I was so tired I slept in tell noon the next day.**

**Alice, Emmett, and Demeatry weren't in the room. I was still in Jordan's arms as if I hadn't moved. Probably didn't.**

"**Where the others?" I asked.**

"**Being curious." A smile played on his lips.**

"**Did you or Demeatry get any sleep last night?"**

"**Demeatry got at least an hour. I fell asleep about 5 in tell 7:30."**

"**Okay good. I can't believe I slept in tell noon."**

"**Burgendee's jealous that you got to sleep in. She's also jealous about us being here. About our relationship."**

"**What relationship." I teased. "I don't have a relationship. I have a werewolf." I whispered.**

"**You think so? Well I got one too, who has vampire in her blood."**

"**Your worst enemy. I'd be scared."**

"**Of you? Impossible." I couldn't take it. Too much sarcasm. I smiled and got up. I went into my dresser. **

"**So how bad is Burgendee really jealous?"**

"**Extremely."**

"**Did she tell you?"**

"**No, but Alice says she going to flip out on you tonight or tomorrow."**

"**I'm going to have to talk to Alice about the whole sight thing with me and you."**

**Alice was in the room in a matter of seconds.**

"**Let's talk now."**

"**Why doesn't things disappear with Jordan?"**

"**I don't know. It's like sense you're his imprint, when your together, it's like it doesn't matter if he's werewolf, though when you disappear when your werewolf side takes it toll, you both disappear. Tough when you're a wolf, everything is gone. Also when your with Sam."**

"**That's strange. I wonder if it's going to be that with Jacob."**

"**What do you mean?" Jordan asked.**

"**Well Jacob's going to imprint a halva, like me. Though it's not going to be half vampire, half werewolf."**

"**What is it going to be?" Alice asked.**

"**Can't tell you."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Ruin the future."**

"**Damn it. I'm curious now."**

**I went to School, followed by the werewolves and vampires. Everyone was staring in cafeteria. I went through the line to get some pizza, green beans, and pears. Demeatry wanted the pears. I sat next to Kellie and Nikki.**

"**Delilah?" Kellie asked.**

"**Is that?" Nikki couldn't finish.**

"**Is that Alice and Emmett Cullen?" Kellie asked.**

**I stared in shock. There not suppose to recognize them. I shook of my shock state.**

"**If I tell you, you can't scream, or freak out, or make a big deal, or tell anyone."**

"**Yeah sure."**

"**Yes it is." They froze in shock. I noticed they weren't the only ones. There was many people not looking at them for their beauty, but something else. "Alice come here."**

"**What's up?"**

"**You see the people staring at you in shock, not the ones who are looking at you with admiration in there eyes."**

"**Yes."  
"We need to get them out of here, now."**

"**All right." Alice stood full height and look like she was about to speak.**

"**Alice what are you going to do?" I asked in worry.**

"**Calm down, I know what I'm doing. They recognize who we are right?" I nodded. "Okay. Anyone here who recognizes me and my brother Emmett here, raze your hand and don't say a word." There were many hands in the air.**

"**All right, you can follow my brother, Demeatry, Jordan, Delilah, and I out of the lunch room." They did, slowly. "Do you know where we can go?"**

**I looked to see that the Elementary kids hadn't gone in the Elementary gym yet.**

"**In here." I said pointing to the gym door.**

**They all filled in. There were many people I didn't recognize. I only recognized, Kayla H., Kayla W., Jamie, Tyler, Luke, and Cody.**

**Demeatry shut the door.**

"**All right dose anyone want to tell us who these two are, with out screaming? No one scream please." I said.**

**Kayla H. raised her hand. "Emmett and Alice Cullen. From Twilight."**

"**Yep." They stood in more shock. I looked at Emmett, he was smirking, and Alice was smiling. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Wow, Cody, Luke, Tyler, Jamie, you know who they are?"**

"**Yeah I was forced to see it." Jamie said.**

"**Nikki forced me to see them." Luke said.**

"**Yes." Cody and Tyler said at the same time.**

**I introduced the kids that I knew to the two full vampires.**

"**Now you guys have to listen to me." I said. They all turned their attention to me, still shocked. "No one is supposed to know who they are."  
"Why? Why are we the only ones to recognized them?" Kayla W. asked.**

"**Yeah Deni and many others know who they are and what they look like." Kayla H. said.**

**(Okay this is kind of getting ridicules. Let's go with this; Kayla H.: Kayla. Kayla W.: Kay)**

"**Well we have a theory." Alice said, her voice stunning the others.**

"**Long ago there was this Vampire and Werewolf who fell in love. They had twins. They each took one. The father, the vampire took the girl and raised her like a vampire. The mother took the boy and raised him like a werewolf. There was some type of magic placed on them. Their children would be mortal. In tell one of the generations has twins. Not just any twins. The twins have to live for a year. Then everyone in generation born after the twins come into their inheritance in different time frames." I explained.**

"**We believe." Alice began. "That each one of you is from the line of the vampire twins."**

"**What dose that mean?" Cody asked.**

"**It means that each one of you is either a vampire or a werewolf. You may not have come into your inheritance though, just yet." Emmett said.**

"**Its only way that would explain why you are able to recognize them." Demeatry said.**

"**But why wouldn't we be able to recognize them?" Luke asked.**

"**Because we believe there is some type of magic on us that doesn't allow people to recognize them. They didn't know about the twilight books, there not allow to read them." I explained.**

"**Why?" Kay asked.**

"**Think about it. Wouldn't it be a bad idea if everyone found out that the famous Cullen family was real?"**

"**Yeah that wouldn't be good for them." Tyler said.**

"**Excuse me for a second." Alice said. She opened the door to see a bunch of kids. "Delilah, we have visitors."**

"**Really?" I asked walkind up to them. "Would you like to know what were doing here?"**

**They nodded.**

"**Hmmm. Alice do you think we should tell them?"**

"**I don't know Delilah. It's really a big secret."**

"**Yes, just think, these kids get to know, but these ones don't. I feel bad for them." My mood shifted. "I suggest you leave. I wouldn't want to be held responsible for you families when they found out that one us killed you to prevent others from killing you." They all went pale.**

"**Were not afraid of you." Someone in the back said.**

**Emmett reared his head around, smirking evilly. "Really? Then this will be fun." He flexed his muscles. "Let me handle this Delilah. So who wants to go 1****st****?" They were gone. Alice and I bursted into laughter, not noticing if anyone else did.**

"**I have another question." Kay said after the laughter had died down.**

"**What's that Kayla?"**

"**Whose the twins from the line?"**

"**Oh that would be Demeatry and me."**

"**Should have guessed that." Tyler said.**

"**Have any of you guys noticed any changes at all with your mood and physical appearance?"**

"**Well my strength and speed has increased." Luke finally said.**

"**I've been getting angry a lot." Tyler said.**

"**Yea me too." Cody said.**

"**Well food starting to taste horrible." Kay said.**

"**Yeah I'm getting that too." Kayla said.**

"**Me too." Nikki said.**

"**I'm never too cold or too hot." Kallie said. Everyone nodded.**

"**I haven't been sleeping as much as normal." Jamie said.**

**We all pondered what they had said.**

"**Well so far what I can tell, Tyler and Cody are werewolves." I said. "Jamie, Nikki, and both Kayla's are vampires."**

"**Sweet." They said at the same time.**

"**What about me?" Kallie asked.**

"**Yeah." Luke said.**

"**Is there anything else that's weird?" Emmett asked.**

"**Well I do seem more angry, I think." Luke said.**

"**Werewolf." Jordan said.**

"**Well everyone tells me I feel cold and stone hard." Kallie said.**

"**Vampire." Emmett smirked.**

"**You guys didn't realize the signs?" I asked, the Kayla's and Kallie.**

**They seemed embarrassed. "Not really." Kayla said.**

"**So it's settled. Were all cousin's." I said. They all groaned.**

"**What about the rest of us?" An unknown boy asked.**

"**Your too young for your inheritance to come."**

"**So Delilah." Nikki said. "Have you met Edward Cullen?" Everyone looked at me curious as well.**

"**Yes and Bella. There not exactly together yet."**

"**Awesome." Kallie said.**

"**Yeah your really lucky." Kayla said.**

"**Not really." I Said.**

"**What's so special about Edward anyway?" Emmett asked. "Even you took his meeting weird."  
"Haven't you noticed from the book that he's the main character along with Bella?"  
"What do you mean by your meeting being weird?" Nikki asked.**

"**Oh I fainted at the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** sight of him." They all bursted into laughter.**

"**Well he's not just the main character." Kay said. "He's also extremely hot."**

"**You've got that right." I said. We laughed again, while Emmett glared. "Oh come on Emmett, just because Edward's hot, that doesn't mean your not good looking."**

"**I just realized something." Kayla said. "Were not all staring dumbly at them like everyone else was in the cafeteria. We don't think their drop dead gorgeous. We must be part vampire or werewolf."**

"**Yep." I said. "So you guys won't tell anyone."**

"**Nope." They all said and shook their heads.**

"**Also you Kayla's will help them when they come into their inheritance, right?"**

"**Why would need to help them?" Kay asked.**

"**Well the werewolves are going to be confused by the transformation, you will know how that all goes. The others will probably be confused by the vampire change too. You're the only ones who really know. In less everyone else reads the books to understand."**

**People had many questions when we returned, but no answered something that would give it away. After school I decided to go to Ronni's and found Ronni.**

"**Ronni what are you doing here?" I asked.**

"**Hello my house." Ronni had started through talking none stopped when we arrived. We caught everything she said. It mostly dealt with how happy she was to see us.**

"**I thought you were with Greenboy."  
"I was. I brought him to Mutt. Carried him all the way from Organ to Mutt."**

"**Ronni you could have exposed us."**

"**Don't worry I had him knocked the entire time."**


	21. Weekend

**The book is real - The Weekend**

**I did not sleep at all tonight. I walked around the town with only Jordan. Emmett, Alice, and Demeatry had stayed at my house. For some strange reason they wanted to talk to Burgendee about something important. I wanted nothing to do with it, though I figured they were preventing a future confrontation about being a werewolf or vampire and that the fact that she probably started to recognize them. **

**I held Jordan's hand tight as we reached the top of the biggest hill in town. I knew it was a bad idea to come here. To many memories about my grandmother. Jordan felt my sadness and pulled me away from the house that brought too many memories.**

**The next morning I sat on the love seat on Jordan's lap, head on his chest. I was not feeling so hot. Or just the opposite. I felt like I was on fire, everywhere hurt and acted. It was not bothering me as much as it should have. No one noticed, that was good.**

"**Hey Delilah would you make breakfast?" I heard my dad call as he went into the bathroom, not waiting for my reply. I sighed standing up. Jordan followed me into the kitchen. I took out a carton of eggs. I would make two for dad and myself. Four for Demeatry and Jordan. My father returned from the bathroom.**

"**Delilah is you all right." Dad asked.**

"**Sure dad. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked curious to how this assumption came to mind.**

"**Well for starters your sweating like crazy." He placed his hand on my cheek. His hand was quite cold. "And your skin is on fire." He jerked his hand away.**

"**Really? Had not noticed. Jordan?" I asked.**

**He shrugged. "I hadn't noticed the sweating, but I hadn't thought the heat was a big of deal considering how fast your skin changes temperature." That was true.**

"**Maybe I should sit back down." I said suddenly feeling dizzy. I turned off the stove and walked back into the living room with my boyfriend and father on my trail. I got ready to sit, as Jordan sat next to me. I straitened up and again and sat on his lap. I curled up into a ball. The pain was becoming worse.**

"**Delilah?" My father asked very concerned for my health. Alice, Emmett, and Demeatry were now in the living room.**

"**Jeff's right Delilah." Alice said. "Your **_**not**_** pale." There was no humor in her voice. Something was defiantly showing on my face that I could not see.**

"**Everything in my body is acing. It doesn't feel like I'm on fire, like when Chris bit me, but…" It felt similar I thought. My words were too low for my father to hear.**

**Everything started getting fuzzy. I was barley conscious now.**

"**Jordan do you think she's changing?" Emmett asked.**

"**It's possible. Before she really became into her inheritance was after she was bitten." He said last part too low for my father to hear.**

"**What change?" Dad asked.**

"**Nothing serious Jeff." Alice assured him. "She'll be fine."**

"**How long is it going to last?" Emmett asked.**

"**From what I can tell…" Alice thought for a second. "Sometime tonight I think." Her voice shifted to a sound too fast and too low for my father to ever hear. "Remember when she was bitten? The change lasted 3 hours. Sure, he injected a lot of venom, but that is impossible to change that quick. She was already a vampire. Like now she's already werewolf, she is already changed into a wolf a few times. We have no idea how this will effect her."**

"**Will this affect your vision?" I asked, my voice low.**

"**I'm sure it will be just as effected as it is now."**

"**But if I am changing, then why are you able to see my change? I would be more werewolf then possible."**

"**I can't see the change. All I see is you coming out of the sate as if you were waking up. Then disappear in a matter of minutes." I did not know what she meant, but did not ponder on it. She said something else, but I was too out of it too hear. I tried to keep as concuss as possible, trying to get all the information I can. All I felt was the pain and Jordan's arms tighten around me. I was guessing he was not so calm any more.**

**There was brief moment of nothing, but pain and me almost asleep. **

**Then the pain vanished and I opened my eyes. Jordan's arms were not so tight. The sun was not in the same direction as it had been a few minutes ago, or was it that long ago. I groaned at not knowing what happened.**

**I felt Jordan freeze.**

"**Are you all right?" He asked his soft and dazzling voice calming me.**

"**Yes." I assured him. "What time is it?"**

"**7:00. It's the same day."**

"**Ah." So it was not minutes, no it was hours sense I last had consensuses.**

"**How do you feel?" He asked me.**

"**Good." Jordan still looked worried. "Where's my dad?"**

"**Ronni's."**

**I went into deep thought about what happened. "I think I have an idea of how to find out if I did change." I said running my index finger over his lips slowly.**

"**How?" He asked curious.**

**I got up off his lap. I closed my eyes, letting my wolf side spread through me. The next thing I knew I was feeling the ground. I was a wolf. A grin went on my face. That means I can turn into a wolf whenever I want.**

"**Did you change without any emotion running through you?" Jordan asked. I nodded, wagging my tail. "That's great!"**

**I nodded again, turning back into a human. I sat next to Jordan.**

"**I think that was what Alice said by disappearing in a matter of minutes." Jordan nodded. His eyes held happiness. Then I felt my pant leg vibrate. I took out my phone.**

"**Edward." I said confused. I flipped open my phone. "Hello?"  
"Delilah?"**

"**Edward are you okay?" I asked.**

"**Yeah I'm fine. I just want to ask you something. You told Bella that I would tell her how I saved her."**

"**Yes you will." I said.**

"**Will." He repeated. "I was thinking about what Alice said about the only two futures that would come of Bella."**

"**Yes. She either turned into a vampire in the end or died."**

"**Yeah. Which one do you know of?"**

"**Edward I don't think I should…"**

"**I don't think it would do much harm. Nikki will not tell me anything. Stubborn."**

"**Be nice." I scolded.**

"**Fine. Please Delilah."**

"**But if Nikki won't tell you anything…"**

"**She just wants things to happen **_**exactly**_** as how they are suppose to."**

"**But their not. I am there; she is there, Demeatry's here. Chris is not supposed to be your brother. There are already things that aren't suppose to be."**

"**She's doesn't think that matters." I nodded slowly. "Please Delilah." He said once again.**

**I sighed. Right The book has her become a vampire."**

**There was silence on the other end. "Thanks bye." He hung up. Poor Edward. I looked at Jordan eyes filled with curiosity.**

"**So." He began. "What are we going to do today?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.**

"**I don't know. Let met think." I really did not have to think hard. My mind imminently when to The Milingtons' "I want to see Brenda, Bethany, Scott, and Tyler." I said abruptly.**

"**Who are they?"**

"**One of the most closest people to me. They are like family. Like the Cullens' and the tribe."**

"**Then I can't wait to meet them."**

"**I want to come too." Alice said in the living room now.**

"**Don't forget me." Emmett said walking into the living room with Demeatry at his side.**

"**You can all come. My dad took my car didn't he?" I asked noting that my car was not in the driveway.**

"**Oh yeah." Emmett said mockingly.**

**We made our way to Kilkenny by foot. I wrapped my arms around Demeatry as we walked by the old hotel. I felt Demeatry stiffen as we walked by it. We reached the Milingtons' in less than a minute.**

**I pulled out my phone and dialed my father's number.**

"**Hello?" Dad asked.**

"**Dad?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Hey did you tell the Milingtons' about me not being dead?"**

"**Yeah, I told everyone."**

"**All right I'll see you when I get home."  
"Hey wait, where are you?"**

"**At the Milingtons'."**

"**How did you get there? I have your car. Wait. Your feeling better."**

"**Much better dad. Gotta go. Love ya." I hanged up the phone before he said another word.**

**I knocked on the door with the others behind me.**

**Tyler opened the door and stood shocked.**

"**Hey Tyler." I said in a soft voice.**

"**Delilah?" He asked.**

"**Yep, it's me." A smile spread across his face, he threw his arms around me. I was shocked, but only for a second as I returned the hug.**

"**God I missed you." Tyler informed me.**

"**I missed you too."**

**Tyler pulled away still holding me at arms length.**

"**What have you been doing?" Oh, wouldn't you like to know?**

"**Nothing important." I lied.**

"**Your so tall. Taller than me!" He said surprised.**

"**Tyler I'm older than. I should be taller then you." I teased. I would never let him forget that I was older than he was.**

"**So." He said fighting back. "I was **_**always**_** taller than you."**

"**Sure Tyler. Keep telling yourself that." He scowled, but a smirk crept back his face.**

"**Tyler who is it?" I heard Bethany asked.**

"**Bethany." I said excited.**

"**Yeah." Bethany said taking Tyler's spot in the entry. "Delilah!" She wrapped her arms around me as I did the same. "Your so tall."**

"**Yep." She pulled away from me.**

"**Come in. Do not stand in the cold. Whose your friends?" Bethany said not taking a single breath as she spoke.**

"**Guys this is Bethany and Tyler." I introduced. "Tyler, Bethany this is Jordan, Alice, Emmett, and brother Demeatry."**

"**Brother?!" The two asked in shocked.**

"**Wait." Tyler said. "Haven't I seen you before?"**

"**Yeah." Demeatry said. "I use to live here. We actually have met. You asked about my… I mean some one I lived with car."**

"**Oh yeah the hummer."  
"Hummer?" I asked.**

"**Jay had a hummer." Demeatry explained.**

"**And you said you did nothing important while you were gone." Tyler teased.**

**I shrugged. "Emmett?" Bethany asked. "Alice?" She was in deep thought.**

"**What is it Bethany?" I asked.**

"**There names… They look familiar." My eyes widened.**

"**Weren't they on the movie or book that your obsessed with?" Tyler asked. "Twilight?" He said the name in almost disused.**

"**Yea!" Bethany almost yelled. "Alice and Emmett Cullen."**

"**Wait you guys recognized them?" I asked.**

"**Yeah. Why wouldn't we be able too?" Tyler asked.**

**I smirked; Tyler was not going to like this. "Tyler you know how much you despise the books?"**

"**Yeah."  
"Well wait tell you find out that you're apart of it?"**

"**What?"**

"**That means Bethany too."**

"**I don't know stand." Bethany said.**

"**Tyler answer a couple questions and then I will explain everything."**

"**Okay." Tyler said slowly.**

"**Have there been any changes in your mood lately?"**

"**Yeah." Bethany said. "He's been getting angrier than usual."**

"**Have you been sleeping well?"**

"**Yes."  
"Has your appetite changed?"**

"**No."**

"**Ah so you're a werewolf."**

"**I'm a what?"**

"**Werewolf." We explain the whole werewolf and vampire twin story.**

"**Wow." Bethany said. "Dose that mean I will be one too?"**

"**Not sure. You will be either a werewolf or vampire."**

"**Sweet."  
"Where's Brenda?" However, I got my answer when Brenda came out of her room.**

"**Ty, Beth? Whose here."**

"**Hi Brenda." I said excited going up to her and rapping my arms around her in hug.**

"**Delilah?" Brenda asked.**

"**Yeah."**

**She then did the whole thing my dad and sister did, just not nearly as bed. **

**We stayed up in tell midnight, before Brenda told us to go to bed. However, I could not sleep and neither could Alice and Emmett for that matter.**

**On the couch, I snuggled into Jordan's embrace. Demeatry was asleep on the floor. I had asked him if he would like to sleep on the couch, but he insisted the floor.**

**The next morning I watched as Scott left for work.**

"**We should go." I whispered.**

"**Are you sure?" Emmett asked. "The kids and Brenda would be upset, if they found your not here."**

"**I meant when they woke up."**

"**Then you should have said 'when they woke up'." Emmett seemed so serious for some reason.**

"**Fine. We should go when they wake up."**

**Emmett shook his head and leaned back on the chair.**

"**We really should go when they wake up." Alice said, deep in thought, "Yep, good timing." Good timing for what? I did not ask her. I would find out for sure. "The thing is…" Alice started. "Emmett would you be a dear and wake up Bethany." Bethany and Alice had gotten attached last night. Talking about girl things. This was something they both liked doing and I was happy for them. Tyler and Emmett got along real good. They both were good hearted people, but still devious, pranksters, and for that matter, boys.**

"**Sure." Emmett smirked standing up. "Oh Bethany." Emmett whispered not wanting to wake up Brenda.**

**Emmett's POV**

**I walked upstairs, being quite not to wake the mother. I had already planned how to wake up the 12-year-old girl. I could not wait either. I reached the door, knocking 1****st****. No one answered so I walked in. I took in the room. A bit cluttered no doubt, but that was only because the room was so small. I wanted away to just start her awake. Therefore, I clapped my hands loudly. However, it would not be enough to wake the mother or Tyler. Bethany stirred in her sleep.**

"**Oh my god!" I said in pretend shock. "Joe, Nike, and Kevin Jonas here? No way?"**

"**What?" Bethany asked sleepily. No way! She loves the Jonas brothers. Why didn't that faze her? "Emmett what are you doing in my room." I sighed at my failed attempt.**

"**We are laving. Delilah wants to say good-bye." I sulked out of the room. "Are you getting up?"**

"**Yeah." She said rubbing her eyes.**

**I nodded.**

"**Emmett!" I heard Delilah call. "Don't forget Tyler."**

**I beamed. This time I did not knock as I opened the door. Tyler had the blankets wrapped around himself. I took a hold of the covers and shot them off the boy. This had surprisingly jolted him awake.**

"**Emmett! What do you think your doing?"**

"**Waking you up." I said smirking.**

**He sighed calming down. "Why did you wake me up?"**

"**Were heading out. Delilah would like to say good-bye." Tyler nodded getting out of bed. I walked back down stairs.**

**Jordan's POV**

**I watched as Emmett walked down the stairs happy as a clam. Delilah beamed at his happiness. She felt bad when his first attempt to surprise Bethany awake, did not work. So, she offered for him to wake up Tyler. We all heard that it successfully worked. Emmett took his spot back on the chair. Alice had abruptly closed her eyes. When she opened them, she started squealing.**

"**Alice?" Delilah asked.**

**Alice did not answer just started bouncing up and down on the end of the couch. She then looked at Demeatry with a huge grin on her face.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**Tomorrow is going to be a very, very interesting day for you and your twin." Delilah and Demeatry both looked at her questionably, but she went back to bouncing a squealing. Tyler came down the stairs.**

"**You're leaving already." He asked Delilah, he did not look sleeply, just confused.**

"**Yeah. Alice says it is a good time to leave, though I agree with her." Tyler nodded; he seemed to be a bit out of it, as he walked over to the bathroom. Bethany came down the stairs now. When she reached the living room. Her eyes widened in shock.**

"**Bethany?" Delilah asked.**

"**You're not kidding." Bethany said.**

"**About what?"**

"**You really are dating Jordan." Um… Hadn't she figured that out last night?**

"**Yes Bethany." Delilah smiled. She leaned her head back, prompting it onto my shoulder.**

**Bethany smiled now. "That's really great Delilah." She paused looking at her mother's door. "Shouldn't you say good-bye to mom?"**

"**I will before I leave. I didn't want to wake her."**

**Bethany nodded. "Are you guys hungry?" She paused then. "I mean are the werewolves hungry." She snickered at her inside joke.**

"**Nope." Delilah said.**

"**I'm good, thanks." I said.**

"**Can I have cereal?" Demeatry asked.**

"**Of course." Bethany said, as Demeatry stood. "Here I'll show you where everything is."**

**It was not long before we had left. We walked up slightly to the house. Delilah's car was still not in the driveway.**

**Delilah groaned. "Dad's at Ronni's again. Probably showing off the car." Delilah muttered. I took her hand seeing what I could do to calm her. She imminently looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, knowing that my plan had done more than I had thought it would. When we reached the door, I think their names were Kellie, Nikki, and Luke came out of the house.**

"**Delilah, there you are." Nikki said wrapping her arms around Delilah.**

**Delilah froze, she was not expecting this.**

"**Yes." She said, as Nikki let go of her.**

"**That's great." Nikki paused. "I love you."**

"**I know." Delilah said.**

"**What don't you love me?"**

"**Of course, Nikki." Delilah said. "So what do you guys want?" Delilah looked at Luke when she had asked this.**

"**What do we have to have an excuse to come see you?" Nikki asked.**

"**Yes." Delilah said.**

"**Fine. Luke wanted to talk to you." **

"**I did not." Luke protested, but imminently blushed and looked at his feet. I considered this.**

"**Nikki stop it." Kellie said. "We just came to hang out."**

"**Sure ruin all the fun." Nikki said. Emmett chuckled. "See even he thinks it's funny." At this Delilah bursted into laughter. She had missed them, I could tell. I wanted to help with that, for her pain, was my pain, but I did not know what to do or say.**

"**So what do you want to do?" Delilah asked.**

"**Well…" Kellie began. "We need to talk to you. Without boys."**

**My stomach twisted at the thought of leaving her. Delilah bit her lip, and looked up at me concerned.**

"**Do you want to know what they are going to say?" I asked.**

"**Yes. I'm curious." Her eyes held worry for me. That felt good, my stomach untwisted a little.**

"**Then I will go."**

"**Are you sure?" She asked quickly.**

"**If it what you want." She was torn between this.**

"**Don't worry." Alice said excited. "Were going to Wal-Mart in Waseca and we will be back in 15 minutes. Come on, Demeatry, Emmett, Luke, and Jordan." She sang. Of course, she was excited, it was shopping.**

**Delilah's eyes widened. I chuckled at her reaction. "I'll be back in 15 minutes." I assured her kissing her on the cheek, as I was prided away by Alice's force. Each inch away from her burned. Her gravity was trying to pull me back, but I had to go.**

**Delilah's POV**

**I felt so worried for Jordan. He had a hard time doing this because of the fact that he imprinted me. I turned my attention to Nikki and Kellie. They were hiding something and I wanted to know what.**

"**So what do you guys want to talk about that doesn't involve boys?" They shared a look before looking at me with huge grins on their faces.**

"**Boys." They said in union. I sighed of course.**


	22. Blood lust

**The book is real - Blood lust**

**The real big secret Kellie and Nikki were hiding from me that; Luke had a secret crush on me, though it wasn't a secret anymore. I was just thankful they didn't say it in front of Jordan. I didn't know how he would react and to be honest I didn't want to know.**

**I was so surprised when the boys and Alice returned. Alice had went around the entire store and showed Jordan what I would like to have and he got it! He came back with 10 bags. While shocked, Alice took it upon herself to show me everything Jordan had picked out by Alice's word. I was ready to protest for them to take it back, when Jordan pulled something out that he got me without Alice's word. It was a plaque. It had the sweetest poem.**

_**Love is infinite, you can give it to anyone you want.**_

_**Love Lasts for eternity.**_

_**Love is the most powerful thing in our university.**_

_**Love is a secret that comes from the heart.**_

_**Love is something you hold the dearest.**_

_**When you give your love to someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, your heart belongs to that person. The person you hold most dear.**_

**It was the most wonderful gift in the world. I would have cry if I cried at moments like this. I didn't want to protest about the others, I knew it would hurt him to have to return them. Without realizing it, I had flung my arms around Jordan's neck, holding tightly to the plaque, and kissed him. Great do I have to be the one to kiss the boy 1****st****. I felt Jordan place his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. We stayed like that for a couple minutes or so, then he took one hand off my waist placed it on my neck. At this point I should have need to breath, but because I was half vampire, I didn't need too. I wondered how long Jordan could last. I would find out, because I wasn't going to be the one to break this wonderful kiss. I felt Alice take the plaque out my hand as I used my now free hand to twist in his hair and the other placed firmly on his back. I felt Jordan move his lips in a certain; way I was not conscious enough to figure out which way. It seemed like he was about to do something else, when he pulled away gasping for air.**

**I slipped my hands down to his chest, the wrapping my arms around him. I placed my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing slow.**

**Alice's POV**

**Yes my plan worked. They had their 1****st**** kiss together, and it was all thanks to me. I told Jordan she was going to love the gift, but did he listen no.**

**Delilah was all packed, ready to go back to Forks, we all were. We all have a very long four days.**

**Delilah slept the entire way to the airport and on the plane ride. She had mentioned that she hated driving in the cities, that they were so boring. So she slept, but I think she was getting use sleeping on plane rides. I don't blame her really, they are soothing rides. Once off the plane and into the car, she was awake, even a bit excited.**

**Carlisle's POV**

**I heard Delilah's mustang pull into the driveway. To this day I never regretted giving her that car. She disserved it more than she knew. The others apparently heard to. Rose, Jasper, and Esme were in the room in a blink of an eye. Edward was slower. Alice was the 1****st**** to come into the room. She danced her way into Jaspers arms kissing him non-stop. He happily did the same. Emmett was the next one. He had 5 suitcases in his hand. Once in the living room. Rose told him to put them down and she threw herself at him, doing more than Alice and Jasper were doing. Next was Demeatry. He had 4 suitcases. He sighed at the sight of the two couples that were making out. He then put the suitcases next to where Emmett had placed the ones he had brought in. Delilah was next to come in, with Jordan at her side. She had one suitcase in her hand. She smiled at me. She placed the suitcase down next to the others.**

"**Hi Carlisle, Esme." Delilah greeted us.**

"**Hello Delilah." Esme said sweetly.**

"**How was your tripe?" I asked.**

"**Great!" A huge smile lit up on her face. "Guess what I can do?" She was a bit bouncy. Maybe Alice was having an effect on her.**

"**What, dear?" Esme asked, excited for what made Delilah so excited.**

"**I can turn into a wolf on my own." Her eyes were sparkling, as if she would even notice.**

"**That's great." I said happy for her. "But what brought this on?" I asked serious now.**

"**Not sure." She thought for a moment and I was guessing this hadn't come to her mind yet. "I don't know. Jordan?" He was the expert; let's see what he knew.**

"**Well here's my theory." Jordan began. "You know how your emotions were all tied up? About you feeling guilty about your friends and family knowing your dead and how you missed them. Then all of a sudden you were going to tell them that you were alive. You would get so much attention, it made you nerves, when it finally happened, and you were wound up. You were irritated and embarrassed. The thing that lets lose our change is anger. You don't get angry. So when the fact that you knew the pressure was over, that irritation and embarrassment, built up inside of you. When the pressure was completely over and you had both lives. The one you have had for the past weeks that you love so much and the one you grew up in, that would remain in your memory forever. You had them both. Relieve hit you like circuit, and the change was let lose."**

"**Change?" I asked, but I was ignored.**

"**Wow, you got all that?" Delilah asked shock, wide eyed. Jordan chuckled.**

"**Of course." He slid his finger over her cheek. "I want to know every single detail about you." I wasn't sure, but I swore she blushed.**

**I repeated myself, just in a more authority voice. "Change?"**

**Delilah looked at me. "Yes. I went through a similar change that werewolves do when they become werewolves."**

"**I see we've missed a lot." I said.**

"**You sure did." I heard Alice say. She was sitting next to Jasper, arms and legs around him. Rose was next to them, with Emmett in her grasp. Chris and Nikki were standing next to the couch. Nikki seemed really happy, while Chris had a mask firm on his face.**

**Demeatry's POV**

**Delilah sighed and pulled Jordan over to the love seat and sat on his connection was so strong, I loved the feeling of it. It was like when I was with Emily and Sam. Jaspers and Alice's were close enough, as were Rose and Emmett's, Bella and Edward's, and Carlisle and Esme. It was clear on Alice's face that she was going to tell everyone the story of being in Minnesota. Esme pulled Carlisle to the love seat and sat on his lap, but not nearly as curled up in his arms as Delilah was in Jordan's. I sat on the arm of the love seat, next to my sister and her werewolf. Yes I heard them talking that morning. When Alice was about to speak, Nikki had started cutting over her, but Alice raised her voice.**

"**Nikki Emmett and I are going to tell you the story, so just listen and your questions will be answered." Nikki smiled and nodded.**

**So Alice and Emmett told the entire story from the time we got on the plane to Minnesota, tell the time we parked in our garage. I saw my sister hide her face in Jordan's chest. When Alice and Emmett had said something's that she found embracing. God my sister stressed too much. At the end of story, Alice had tighten her grip around Jasper, no doubt giving off lust so Jasper would want to do some sexual things with her. I rolled my eyes. Though Jasper probably didn't need the lust from Alice to want to make love to his wife, who he hadn't seen for four days. Dawn was approaching.**

**I watched as Alice had vision. She then squealed, making all of jump. The silence had been to quiet, all of us were caught up in our thoughts. I knew Jasper had sent her calming waves, sense he felt uncomfortable. Edward huffed and walked out of the room. Though we all caught an "I'm not going to school today." Carlisle and Esme sighed.**

**Once Alice was calmer Jasper asked, "What did you see?" Alice had shifted her gaze to me, then to Delilah, then back to me and held it there. She left out another squeal.**

"**What?" I asked, calmly.**

"**Edward get your butt down here now!" Alice yelled. There was crash upstairs, before Edward came walking down.**

"**What?" He snarled.**

"**You know what I want."**

"**I'll do it." He looked at Carlisle and Esme. "Like I said: I'm staying home." He turned around and walked up the stairs.**

"**So you're staying home." Alice looked at me.**

"**Why would I stay home?"**

"**Demeatry." Alice said firmly. "You're existed. We all are. Being vampires we can't sleep so there's no point. Your still human and a werewolf. Delilah is going to school no matter what. Sense Jordan can't leave her side, he has to go through." This didn't make sense, it's like she was forcing me to stay here. Well to be honest I did feel existed and if this was a chance to miss school, I think I should take it. It's no go being tired.**

"**That's probably a good idea." I mumbled.**

"**Are you alright?" Esme asked. I almost blushed; I still wasn't use to being mothered.**

"**Yes, just tired."**

"**Well than maybe you should stay home."  
Alice let another squeal.**

**Delilah's POV**

**This was weird. Well if Demeatry was tired, then he should stay home. I kissed him on the check before leaving with the others. I felt like things were going to start going to go into a pattern because it was going to be a month before sense was knocked into Edward's head. I couldn't wait for that moment. I thought things were just going to be the same thing over and over again; well something's were probably going to be different.**

**I walked to 1****st**** hour history with Jasper and Jordan.**

"**There's a new girl coming to the school." Jasper said.**

"**Wow the principal wasn't kidding. I wonder if theres going to be more."  
"Probably." Jasper muttered as we reached the history room. I sat in my normal seat. Jasper sat my right. Demeatry was supposed to be on my left. Jordan had sat in front of me. The teacher didn't approve of us sitting next to each other for some reason I couldn't figure out why. Though that was all my mind could concentrate on at this moment. Then Jordan began to play tootsies with me. That brought me out of my thoughts, but I was concentrating on what he was doing. I didn't even notice someone sit in Demeatry's usual spot. Though I was hit with her scent. I've never smelt someone before because this wasn't someone's physical scent; no it was the girl's blood. I wanted it and I wanted it now. I didn't care what happened after that, just as long as tasted that delicious blood. No one would stop me. No one would see it coming. I turned to face the girl who had just taken a glimpse of me. I gulped, Rene! No not her. Damn it. I frozen in place the moment I saw her. Her face held confusion and fear as she looked into my now black eyes. I wanted her blood so bad, but I couldn't move, I wouldn't hurt her. Why did it have to be her? She was a very close friend. It would be so easy to get her alone. No witnesses and take her. Yes it work simple. No what was I thinking, this was Rene. What am I going to do? I glanced at Jordan with a pleading look. I noted that he was frozen where he sat, so was Jasper, both eyes were on me. So they were expecting this, they could stop me from taking her, no I wasn't going to take her. No, no… I wouldn't. **

**Jordan's POV**

**Delilah seemed very distracted, but the desk apart was driving me crazy so I reached out my lags and rubbed my feet with hers. I watched as she came out her thoughts and looked at the table, probably concentrating on what I was doing. She didn't even notice when the new girl took a Demeatry's seat. The next thing I knew Delilah's eyes went black. I had frozen in place, as did Jasper. He must feel her lust for the girl's blood. But what if that's not the case, there could be other reason's why her eyes are black. She could be angry, which is highly double, or she's having a different kind of lust running through.**

**When Delilah slowly looked toward the new girl, I knew that wasn't the case, she wouldn't have been that way if there were any other reason. Then I notice Delilah freeze. Then very slowly looked toward me with a pleading look in her eyes. That's not right, she shouldn't be able to resist it. This is her 1****st**** lust for blood. There must be something different. Then Delilah let out a groan and slammed her head on the desk in front her.**

**Mr. Baton had called the class to order. Then had us do the activity they had started yesterday.**

**The new girl looked at Delilah worried. "Is she alright?"**

"**No. Defiantly not." I said shaking my head.**

"**What's wrong with her?"**

"**Many things. Delilah would you like to go home." My voice was soothing. I hated to see her like this. Her throat must be in pure agony, not to mention the lust running threw her.**

"**No." She muttered. "School is too important."**

**I sighed. "Excuse me." I said to the new girl, she looked at me. "What's your name?"**

"**Rene Hidebradnt" Delilah answered.**

"**Do you know her?" Jasper asked.**

"**Yes. She was a good friend of mine." She was speaking loud enough for Rene to hear. "She was like a sister to Nikki. I hanged out with them a lot. She read my stories or aloud me to talk about them."**

"**Delilah?" Rene asked.**

"**Yes, it's me." She didn't move.**

"**Wow… This is." Rene had looked at the desk. "Wow. Your alive?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**That's great. What happened?"**

"**It's a long story."**

"**Everyone was so upset about it."**

"**I know. Nikki told me."**

"**Nikki? Is she all right? Is she here?"**

"**Yes she fine and she is here. What are your classes?" Rene read off her classes the only thing she didn't have was gym and Biology the same time as Delilah. This is such a mess. "You'll see her next hour." Delilah let out a groan for some reason.**

"**Delilah I really think it's a bad idea for you to stay here."**

"**I can't leave right now Jordan. Alice would kill me."**

"**Screw Alice." Then I shifted my voice so Rene could here me. "What if you were to hurt Rene?"**

"**I would never hurt Rene." Her voice held anger. It hurt. She was angry with me for saying that. It wasn't big, but it still hurt.**

"**If that's what you want."**

"**I'll go during lunch. At least I will go through a half a day."**

**Mr. Baton came around.**

"**Delilah are you okay?" No one answered. "Would you like to go to the nurse?"**

"**Just give me few minutes it will pass." Well not in the way Mr. Baton thinks.**

"**Alright, Jasper I would get started on the activity, Ms. Hildebradnt can help you." Mr. Baton walked away.**

**Jasper handed something to Rene, being careful not to have Rene's arm go over Delilah, but it was enough to make Delilah groan.**

**Class passed by at normal speed, probably slowly for Delilah. Jasper, Rene, Delilah, and I walked down the hall to our next class, while waiting for Alice. Delilah kept on my side away from Rene.**

"**Rene." Delilah said looking at her.**

"**Yes Delilah."**

"**Nikki has study hall with us next, along with Chris."**

"**Chris?"**

"**Her boyfriend."**

"**Should have guessed." Alice came up to us. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Rene.**

"**Ah she's so special." She said more to herself. We all looked confused, though Rene had looked away embarrassed.**

"**What do you mean Alice?" Delilah asked.**

"**I would explain it, but I don't want to in tell everything has happened."**

"**Alice." Delilah growled. She hated when things were kept from her.**

"**Just hold your horses."**

"**I don't have any horses." Delilah glared.**

**Alice's voice was fast and low, Rene would be able to hear, "Wait in tells after your hunting tripe. Everything will come into place." She let out squeal. "Tell Nikki and Chris I said hi."**

"**Yeah whatever." Delilah waved to her and we continued down the hall. **

**Delilah went straight to Nikki, not allowing Nikki to see Rene. "Hey Nikki." Delilah said ignoring Chris for the moment.**

**Chris's POV**

**Delilah came over to where Nikki and I sat. There was something different about her. She looked Nikki straight in the eye, not letting her see anything else. She said hello to her best friend, ignoring me for some reason.**

"**Hi Delilah, what's…. Why are your eyes black?" Then she frowned and looked worried. Delilah kept the same expression. "Your thirsty." Nikki's eyes widened in shock.**

"**Have you seen the new girl?" Delilah asked.**

"**No."**

"**Wait tell you find out who it is. Also I want her blood Nikki so bad."**

"**If that's the case, you have already had it." I said. "That's your 1****st**** craving for blood."**

**She ignored me. "What he said. Anyways you'll never guess who it is." A small smile played on her lips, but it didn't reach her eyes or the rest of her face.**

"**Delilah just tell me." Delilah moved out of her way. Nikki stared at the brown hair and eye girl, with shock. "Rene?"**

"**Hey Nikki, how you been?" Nikki's answer was her wrapping her arms around Rene in an embrace.**

**I watched as they exchanged many hellos and happy to see each other. I was glad Nikki was so happy to see her long lost friend.**

**Delilah's POV**

**Nikki and Rene were very happy to see each other. I was glad. The burning sensation in my throat had increased as her scent becoming stronger, after it would loosen. It would take all the strength in the world just keep from killing her. I'm apparently lucky that it was my very close friend that I 1****st**** wanted blood otherwise that person would be dead now.**

**Nikki had stopped bouncing and talking, she had frozen all together.**

"**Nikki?" Chris asked, concerned.**

**Nikki looked to me. "You want her blood?" Nikki asked shocked and in disbelief. Her voice though was too low for Rene to hear.**

"**Yes I know it's horrible."**

"**No it's wonderful."  
"What?"  
"Delilah she's your friend, you could never hurt her. If she isn't your friend she would be dead right now."**

"**Nikki I can barley keep control. I want it too bad."**

"**You don't know that for sure. This is your 1****st**** lust. I doubt it's anywhere near as powerful as it is for Edward with Bella." That was probably true. I nodded taking seat, laying my head on Jordan's shoulder.**

**This class had passed by much quicker than 1****st**** hour. We reached English and Alice was bouncing up and down, while Jasper was trying to calm her. It didn't seem to be working. Alice had started a conversation with Rene getting all the information about her as possible. I wondered why. In Trigonometry Emmett seemed curious about Rene, While Rose was hating her. Well she was human.**

**Then it was lunch. Nikki forced Rene to sit next to her, while I sat as far away as possible. **

"**So are you going hunting?" Jasper asked me. Rene couldn't hear him and even if she could, she was too distracted with Nikki to catch anything.**

"**Yes. I just have problem." They seemed curious. "Well the thing is… I don't know if I can kill an animal." I admitted.**

**Emmett and Jasper had bursted into laughter; in tell their wives got them to stop.**

"**You will be able too." Alice said. "All you have to do is find one that you don't think is innocent. It will come naturally then." I thought about that for a moment. She was probably right. I nodded. "Oh pick up Demeatry on your way. He's had enough time to rest and he probably needs to drink before he gets thirsty." I nodded again, taking Jordan's hand and dragging him out of the lunchroom.**


	23. Special girl indeed

**The book is real - Special girl indeed**

**Jordan and I reached the house. Demeatry was lying near the river, looking up at the sky, his skin was glittering. I looked my skin, it wasn't. Sometimes it glittered, sometimes it didn't, same with Demeatry.**

"**Hey Demeatry." I called.**

**He looked over. At the sighted of me, he hopped up.**

"**What are you guys doing here?" He asked.**

"**Going hunting, want to come?" I asked.**

**Demeatry just noticed my black eyes and stared in shock. My face was blank the entire time.**

"**Um… Sure I'll come." So we headed out into the woods. We were met with heard of Elk. All three of sat down watching the Elk graze in the open grass.**

"**Aren't you going to go snag one?" Demeatry asked in low voice, trying to not scare to Elk away.**

"**How could I? There so gentle and peaceful." I said looking at them. Catching a few young ones playing together.**

"**Right forgot, don't know how I did, your not that type of person."**

**I thought back to Mr. Hauer's geography class. He played a lot of movies about the earth and animals. Where there were innocent animals, there were predators. I snorted, yeah were the predators. Da. Though that's not what I meant. Then there it was: Rustling in the trees. I caught a glimpse of a mountain lion. What's a mountain lion doing down here, in less I paid little attention to where we went and how far from the house we had gone. Then I noticed the mountain curving around us. Now everything made sense. I didn't want to scar the elk, but I didn't want the mountain lion to get one of the young ones either. So I made a quick decision.**

"**Jordan please get a few feet away from here." I said.**

"**Don't worry, you won't hurt me." Jordan said, placing a hand on my shoulder.**

"**Demeatry if you want one of elk, be my guest, but please don't do it where I can see you and don't kill one of young one's or it's mother."**

"**Of course not, I want the big buck." Demeatry said. Of course. **

**I closed my eyes, Jordan removed his hand. I hoped he kept his distance. I let the vampire side of me take control as I focused on the mountain lion. Then my eyes flashed open and I went into a crouch position. Growling, low, so the elk wouldn't run. I saw the lion get ready to make his pounce, as I pounced. I had landed a few away from the young ones as they froze in place. I leapt over them taking out the lion. The elk fled, along with the young ones. I cracked the lion's neck before he tried to get away, or struggled and I wouldn't be able to kill him. I placed my teeth into his neck. The blood felt amazing going down my throat. When I felt that the lion was dry I pulled back. I whipped my mouth clear of the blood. Jordan was at my side.**

"**Good job." He said. I didn't answer. Guilt hit me. Poor lion. I know he was going to kill a young one, but I didn't have to kill it. Well I did if I was ever going to face Rene again. Demeatry came walking back from in the woods. Blood was all over him. He was really sloppy.**

"**You are getting cleaned up when we get home." I said, sternly. He smiled sheepishly at me. Back at the house Demeatry had gone into the bathroom to shower.**

**Once he was out, Edward greeted him and forced him into his bedroom. That was strange. I went up to Edward's bedroom, the music was blaring. I knocked on the door. Edward's head popped out.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**What are you doing to my brother?"**

"**Getting him ready for school." He shut the door in my face. I blinked a few times, confused. This was not like Edward. Maybe Alice was having an effect on him. Though he looked like he was dreading that idea. Probably was. I sighed going back down stairs. Jordan was on the couch. I sat next to him. He slung his arm around my shoulders.**

"**Are you all right?" He asked me.**

"**I'm fine. Confused, yes. Edward is getting my brother ready for the day."**

"**That is strange."**

**Demeatry came down the stairs soon after. His hair was combed and had on a nice t-shirt. He never combs his hair and always wears any old shirt. This was too weird.**

**We drove back to school. The 7****th**** bell was going to ring. We waited near the school doors for our friends and family.**

**Alice, Jasper, Nikki, Chris, and Rene came out of the doors in matter of minutes. Alice was bouncing more than before. Jasper looked stressed at so much excitement. Chris looked happy. Nikki and Rene were excited. **

"**Hey Delilah." Rene started. "I had Gym and Spanish with Nikki. Spanish Emmett and Edward are in there too."**

**I smiled. "That's great."**

"**You know it's as if the schedule had been purpooply made that way."**

**I laughed. "It probably was."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**The principle is deranged. She has given me six different schedules in the four weeks of me coming to this school."**

"**Whoa really?"  
"Yeah I have gotten two in one week." Nikki said.**

"**Oh. Whose this?" Rene asked pointing to Demeatry.**

"**This is my twin brother Demeatry. Demeatry this is Rene, the girl I was telling you about."**

"**Hello. Wait… Brother? Twin?" She asked. I nodded. I was interested in what was wrong with Demeatry. He had not moved sense he saw Rene, his eye were shocked as he looked at her. "Is he okay?"**

**I bit my lip, wondering the same thing. Jordan had chuckled.**

"**I think he's more then fine." Jordan said.**

**I scowled in confusion. Then it hit me. No way. I squealed with joy. This was too amazing. Alice was jumping up and down with me. Jasper looked overwhelmed. Rene and Nikki looked confused. Demeatry looked the same, not taking his eyes off Rene. Jordan chuckled, while Chris seemed irritated.**

**I felt Jasper send me calming waves, but it wasn't working. Poor Jasper, but I couldn't help it. My brother had imprinted. I let another squeal.**

"**What is wrong with you?" Nikki asked me, though there was a smile playing on her lips.**

"**Nikki." I wined still excited. "Look at Demeatry and tell me you don't know what's going on?" Though when I looked at Demeatry, shock was not in his eyes anymore, no it was love and adoration. Other things too probably. A wide smile came onto Niki's face.**

**Without thinking I had thrown my arms around Demeatry. Demeatry chuckled. Rene was the only one who still had no idea what was going on.**

"**Come on Rene." I said placing my head on Demeatry's shoulder and looked at her. "You've read the Twilight books."  
"Twilight books? What dose the Twilight books have to do with what's going on?"**

"**Rene the books are real. That's Alice and Jasper Cullen, the ones from the book." I chuckled. Rene was shocked now. **

"**That is amazing!" Rene said.**

"**I know right." She then went into an excited mood. Once she was done, she looked confused again. **

"**Wait what's wrong with Demeatry?" Rene asked.**

"**He imprinted you." Shock came back to Rene's face. I let go of Demeatry and watched excitedly.**

"**No way." Rene said looking at me. "You've got to be kidding me?"**

"**No I'm not. Look maybe we should talk about this back the house." I said.**

"**The… Cullen house?" I nodded.**

**Rene had gone on a blabbing about happy she was to be with Cullens and the books was real. Demeatry watched happily as how happy Rene was.**

**Jasper and Alice went with Rose and Emmett in Rose's car.**

**At the house we spread out a little on the grass, Rene was still rambling on, with Demeatry right by her side. Alice was still jumping for joy. Then something hit me. This did not make sense. I have more werewolf blood in me then Demeatry dose and he was the one who imprinted. I shook my head.**

**Then everyone told the entire story of what happened. Then Rene went on rambling about how things started to make sense. I stopped listening, thinking about my brother and her together. It was just too exciting.**

"**Delilah." Rene said, pulling me out of my thoughts.**

"**What Rene?"**

"**Bit me." Silence drew.**

"**What?"**

"**Bit me. Turn me into a vampire."**

"**No Rene. I'm taking away your humanity. It's bad enough Nikki had it taken away from her."**

"**But there was nothing you could do for her and there's nothing you can do for me."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Look if you don't turn me into a vampire, you're going to lose your brother."**

"**Oh and how is that."**

"**I'll die." It was quiet.**

"**Wha…. What do you mean?"**

"**What I just said. There's reason why I'm here. I didn't want to die with my friends there. So I moved far away. I'm going to die Delilah, you might as well get it over with now, and so you won't lose me and Demeatry both."**

"**How are you going to die?" Nikki asked.**

"**I have cancer." Silence drew again. Rene felt a little embarrassed by the silence. "So yeah you can bite me right Delilah?"**

"**Rene I don't know if I can. I would kill you."**

"**But look at Bella and Edward." My eyes widen.**

"**Don't even think about that." I blurted out.**

**She smiled, "Don't worry I'm not."**

**I sighed in relief. "But why me?"**

"**It always goes like that. Or Demeatry, but I'm not going to make him do that. I would hurt him too much."**

"**Or you could live out your life in tell that moment when it's killing you. Demeatry what would you do if that happened?" I knew it hurt him to think of this, even so short of when he imprinted her, but I needed to know.**

"**I would bite her."**

"**See." I said.**

"**That's no fair." Rene said to me. "When you had that spinal disease, you didn't have to wait in tell it killed you."**

"**Rene that's different. I probably wouldn't be around vampires at the time. Besides I wasn't around my family. You are. You will be a new born. You will have three days of pain. You're parents will get suspicious."  
"Or." Nikki started. "She could come with me and Chris. We are leaving. I'm not staying around for what's going to happen. I also don't know when we will be back." She looked at me. "Though it won't be when there's trouble. I don't want to interfere." I knew what she was talking about, but I didn't think about it.**

"**But it will be at least a month before we leave." Chris said.**

"**Well we could always do it before we leave." Nikki said.**

"**But what if the cancer kills be before then?"**

"**Demeatry will take care of it, right?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I won't let her leave me, now yet."**

"**Whoa hold on." Jasper said. "We don't even know if you two have venom in you." Yes even if I can take out a mountain lion, it doesn't prove that I have venom in me.**

"**Did Jay have any way to test that you have venom in you?" I asked Demeatry.**

"**No. If I don't and she dies." He looked so scared. "Delilah please help."**

**I nodded. If he were to bite me, the bite marks would scare, I might or might not be able to heal them, but if it will help Demeatry. I walked over to Demeatry, with Jordan right by my side. I held out my arm. He looked wary, as he was about to bit.**

"**Delilah, you don't have to wait for it to scar." Jasper said. "It will sting." I nodded. Demeatry took a deep breath and bit into my skin. I flinched at the pain. Before Demeatry got a good taste of my blood, he released me. Then pain shot up into my entire arm. Like when Chris had bitten me and Jay had. Though it was in a different spot, and it didn't feel like my body was on fire.**

**I nodded my head. "Defiantly venom." I placed my hand over the bit and the light came and then the teeth marks were gone.**

"**Whoa how did you do that?" Rene asked surprised.**

"**I have the power to heal." Her eyes were wide.**

**I picked up my other arm and bit into it. I felt something release from my teeth. It was all over my mouth. It tasted vile. It must be the venom. Then I felt the burning sensation in my arm. I released arm. Then placed my hand over the bit mark. No light came this time.**

"**Damn it." I said shaking my arm that had the bit mark. The venom stung and I couldn't heal it. "Stupid venom."**

"**Can't you heal it?" Rose asked.**

"**No."**

"**Why?" Rene asked.**

"**There are something's I can't heal."**

"**Well." Emmett began. "At least we know you both have venom." He paused. "You should have seen your face when you realized that you couldn't heal your own bit mark." I scowled at him. How dose he find this funny? But he did. Rose slapped him on the back of the head. "Owe what was that for?"**

"**For finding something funny that's not."**

**He scowled at her for a second, and then looked at me apagogically. When he was about to apologize, I spoke. "Can we get a pool?" It was random. **

"**A pool?" Jasper asked.**

"**Yeah you do know what a pool is, right?"**

"**Of course." Rose said.**

"**Yeah and pool would be fun." Alice said.**

"**Why do you want a pool?" Rose asked.**

"**Cause I can't go swimming in my wolf form any place else." I scowled as I remembered the last time I went swimming.**

"**We will have to talk to Esme and Carlisle." Jasper said.**

"**Yeah I know what just to do with a pool." Emmett smirked having prank ideas. We all groaned at the thought of what he might do.**

"**Wait we still haven't come to an agreement as to who is going to bit me before Nikki, Chris, and I leave." Rene said.**

**They all looked at me.**

"**What if I can't?" I pleaded for someone else to do it.**

"**You're the one who wants her blood so bad." Rose said.**

"**Fine I'll do it you will all stop bugging me about it." Then my eyes widen. What had I just agreed to? I groaned. Rene is my friend, and I want her blood so bad. What if I kill her?**

"**Don't worry Delilah." Alice said. "I don't see you killing her. Ever. The only time I saw you killing her was before you realized that the delicious blood you smelt was hers. After though I never saw once you killed her, well in the technically sequence of her being gone from the earth."**

"**So you were excited about me finding out that I was going to be attracted in by her scent and that Demeatry was going to imprint her?"**

"**Yep." She was jumping now. This was what she was keeping from us, when she found out. "Do you know why you want her blood so bad?" She asked me.**

"**No, why?"**

"**Because she is your brother's mate." I groaned. It had to be that. "You guys are twins. If he's attracted to her, then so are you. Just not in the same way."**

"**Then how come he isn't attracted to Jordan?" **

"**I don't know." She said as she stopped jumping and thought.**

"**Who said I wasn't?" Demeatry asked.**

"**You are?"**

"**No, but from the moment I saw him, I knew I could trust him with my sister. I didn't even know he imprinted you at 1****st****. He was looking at you the way I feel for Rene. Though for some reason I knew that you were good in his hands, then after I found out he imprinted you, the bond feeling came to me."**

"**Bond feeling?" Rene asked.**

"**Yes he has the power to feel people's bonds, like Chelsea in the Volturi."**


	24. Day in La Push

**The book is real - Day in La Push**

**After we had come to an agreement with everything, I went into the house as everyone started crowding Rene. I needed to get away from her for awhile. Her smell was becoming too strong. So I went into my bedroom to take a nap and woke up at 7:00. I groaned as I realized how late I slept. Jordan was on the couch looking at all my movies and CD's I had brought from my house. I went over and sat next to him.**

"**You line up your movies of what you like the most, right?" He asked me.**

"**Yeah."**

"**I thought Twilight was your favorite movie." He looked at me confused.**

"**It is my favorite movie."**

"**Then how come the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** movie isn't on the top. You said the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** movie was out. There not here?"**

"**There not? Oh yeah there in the cabinet with the books." Jordan brought them into the cabinet. He started moving things around. "What are you doing?" I asked standing up.**

"**Just wait a second. Your not the only one who is obsessed with organizing things."**

"**Yeah, but you might not organize them the way I feel they should be organized."**

"**Just wait." I did. After a second or two, he called me over.**

**The two twilight movies were in one stack. Next to it was the Lord of the Ring movies, Then The Harry Potter movies, that I recently got all of them thanks to Jordan, then The Outsider's movie, and last one was The pirates of the Caribbean. The rest of my moves was in a stack next to my pirates movie. In the back right next to my twilight movies was my twilight books, then in front of my Harry Potter movie was my Harry Potter books. Same for my Outsider's book. Then in front of my twilight movies was the Inuyasha movie and all the series, that I acquired from Jordan along with the rest of my favorite show movies. Then followed by my Naruto, Charmed, House, Aviator the last air bender, and Codlyoko. In front of Inuyasha and Naruto was their comic books. All of these, except for one was given to me by Jordan.**

"**Very good organizing skills."**

"**You like it?" He was beaming.**

"**Yes I do." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He placed his hands around my waist. I kissed his lips. This continued.**

"**Maybe you should get ready for school." He informed me.**

"**Yeah maybe I should." We didn't stop. "Or I'll just stay."**

**He didn't respond, but his kissing became more intense, then there was a knock on the door. He stopped. His eyes flew opened.**

"**Delilah come on." Alice sang. Then her voice became serious. "Stop making out with Jordan and get out here. I'm doing your cloths."**

**Jordan gave a low growl and I chuckled, releasing him. I walked over to the door and pulled it open.**

"**There you are. Let's go." Alice took my hand and pulled me along. I giggled. This was just too funny. "I know your not going to school, but I'm going to prepare you for what you are going to do."**

"**What I'm not going to school?" I asked.**

"**No your going to spend the day in La Push."**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know. You're the one whose going to think it's a good idea in staying away from Rene for a day."**

"**Oh."**

**Edward was leaning against the wall where we passed him. "Not so easy is it." He asked. Not a single smile played on his lips. I looked down. I knew what he was going through. Though I didn't feel sorry for him one bit. This was his fault. He could stop trying to stay way from Bella and the pain will go away.**

"**That's not going to happen." He called out to me. I didn't answer.**

**1****st**** Alice had me put on a pink bikini. "Am I going swimming?" I asked.**

"**It might come up. The reservations have some beaches." Like she didn't know if I was going to or not. Then she placed a long dress on me. It looked more like a long night gown, but too pretty. "You'll be running around like a wolf most of the time, so you'll need something loose." Alice informed me. I nodded looking at the pretty dress. Wait running around most of the time as a wolf? Sweet. This was going to be so much fun. I started bouncing. "I knew you would like that idea." I was about to comment, "Fine, you love the idea." I smiled. As I was about the leave and say thanks, but Alice spoke again, "Yes your welcome." I giggled as I stepped out of the room. Jordan was there.**

**He probably would have commented on my dress, but was probably too worried about my bouncing.**

"**What are you so excited for?" He asked. He was wearing only jeans. His broad chest was the so muscular. I had actually stopped bouncing to stare at it.**

"**I…" I forgot his answer. He noticing what had happened, chuckled and took my chin and forced me to look into his beautiful crystal blue eyes.**

"**Now what are you so excited for?" He asked me. I shook out of my stare and thoughts.**

"**We're going to be a wolf most of the day." I was bouncing in his grasp, still not looking away from his eyes. He chuckled again. He let me go. We went down stairs to find the rest of the family in the living room.**

"**Hey Delilah Esme agrees about having a pool." Emmett said.**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Yes." Esme said. "If you guys would like to have one, then sure."**

"**Sweet." I said bouncing at the idea.**

"**You should really stop hanging around with Alice." Edward said annoyed.**

"**Hey, I recent that." Alice said dancing her way over to her husbands side.**

"**I find it fun. Plus I'm to excited to see it as any other way."**

"**Being a wolf all day is fun?" Emmett asked. "Right."**

"**Where's Demeatry?" I asked.**

"**At Rene's." Rose said. "He left early to go pick her up. Got back late last night too."**

"**Good. I'm glad he's found someone."**

"**I will be right back." Jordan said walking away. I was curious, but didn't push it. Alice let out groan.**

"**What's wrong?" Jasper asked.**

"**I knew they were going to be wolf all day and I can't see Delilah almost all day. I have excepted that, but were all going to disappear in a minute."**

"**Why?" Emmett asked, but got his question answered when a black wolf walked into the room, though it wasn't jet black, like Sam. There was tint of white in many places. **

"**Jordan?" I asked.**

**The wolf nodded. I smiled. I have never seen his wolf form before, he's never spoke of it either. I stroked his head, then looked at the family.**

"**All right, well you should head to school, and I should get going." I said.**

"**Yes that is probably good idea." Carlisle said.**

**Everyone, but Carlisle, Esme, Jordan, and I left the room.**

"**Oh hey Delilah." Esme caught me as I was about leave the room.**

"**Yes Esme."**

"**It was your idea for the pool, right?"**

"**Yes." I smiled.**

"**Do you think it would be prudent to place a glass ruff?"**

"**Oh that would be awesome."**

"**Okay. Yes it would make everyone sparkle." Esme was in deep thought.**

"**Just be careful, while on reservation, Delilah." Carlisle told me as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. I nodded before turning into a wolf. We charged out of the house. I couldn't believe how fast you can run when you're a wolf. So before I knew it, we were standing on one of the beaches of La Push. **

**Jordan chuckled.**

_**I thought your suppose to be an expert. **_**He teased.**

_**Jacob never mentions that your incredibly fast in wolf form. He said it's easier to get around, but not this.**_

_**Jacob? What kind of roll dose he play in the books?**_

_**A big roll.**_

_**Delilah. Please.**_

_**I'm sorry if I tell you, I will feel like I have to tell everyone. If I did that… **_**I shuddered at the thought. Jordan looked confused. He must not have caught what I was thinking.**

_**How can I? It was fast.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**It's no big deal. Your knew at this. I'm sure you'll figure out how it goes faster than anyone.**_** Then he went on admiring me in his head.**

**I sighed, turning into a human. Ignoring Jordan for a second, I pulled off my dressed and headed into the water. I swam out deep then turned around. Jordan wasn't on shore anymore. He must have gone into the woods to turn into a human. Then I felt something brush again my leg, as I jumped back. Jordan's wolf head popped out of the water. I sighed in relief. Jordan's head went back into the water. Great he's going to come out of no where again. The next thing I knew was that Jordan's human head and chest came out of the water.**

"**Please tell me your not naked." I said as he walked towards me.**

**He chuckled. "No I'm not."**

"**Good." I pulled out of water so my chest and head was out as I kicked water at him. He looked away, but rather than that, it didn't seem to have much of an effect on him. When I stopped and placed everything, but head back into the water, he looked at me with amusement in his eyes.**

"**What was that for?" He asked casually.**

"**For scaring me."**

**A smile played on his lips. "So I did scare you."**

"**Yes. I hate things that are in water that don't belong there. Now if I knew you were there, that's a different story, but you could have been a fish or who knows what." He laughed at that. I waited for him to finish.**

"**Fish are suppose to be in the water, Delilah." He said after he had some control.**

"**That doesn't mean they will not scare me at 1****st**** when I have no idea what they are. Though anything that's not real is freaky underwater, even if it was coral or anything like that. What's really freaky is the things that don't belong, like a pop bottle, a sunken ship, a net, or the city of Atlantis." Jordan laughed again. I huffed floating on my back away from him. When he noticed what I was doing he swam after me.**

"**Oh come on Delilah don't be like that."**

"**I am and I will."**

"**You know it was hilarious."**

"**No it's a freaky thing. I don't control what things scare me and don't, they just do."**

"**You could always concur your fear."**

"**Like I haven't tried that before. There are video games that make you endure those types of things. I shudder every time I see them. Yes I go through them, but if they were real." I shuddered at the thought.**

"**Have you ever really done it in person?"**

"**No and I don't plan to."**

"**Please Delilah."**

"**No." I was still scowling and upset.**

"**Come on I don't want you to be afraid."**

"**Just be thankful I'm not afraid of you."**

"**Why would you be afraid of me?"**

"**Oh I can name some reasons."**

"**Tell me them."  
"No."**

"**Delilah!"**

"**No."**

"**Your being really stubborn."**

"**Yeah well I'm upset." Jordan had stopped in his tracks. Then caught up with me.**

"**I made you upset?"**

"**What other reason would I be upset for?"**

"**Oh I'm so sorry Delilah."**

"**I'm not upset that bad." I said facing him.**

"**If your upset any kind of way because of me, I'm going to feel guilty and sorry." Of course the whole imprinting thing.**

"**Don't worry about it." I said quietly walking up to him. I felt guilty for making him feel guilty. He didn't answer, just kept that same worry look on his face. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to make him feel better. He placed his arms around my shoulder blades, loosely. "Your not seriously going to be upset about this, are you Jordan?" He didn't answer. "How are we suppose to swim and play if your going to be moody?" Again he didn't answer. "In less you don't want to swim or play with me." I said, loosening my grip, getting ready to pull away. Then his grip tightened around me.**

"**I do want to swim and play with you." He whispered. I looked up at him.**

"**Then let's do it." I said smiling, he smiled back.**

**So we played and swam for about an hour, when I went back to floating on back. Jordan hovered over me. I had gone into deep thought, as Jordan asked me a question I didn't hear.**

"**Delilah?" Jordan asked.**

"**Yeah?" I asked, coming out of my thoughts.**

"**Why do you like swimming on your back so much?"**

"**It's relaxing."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes." Then I spoke what I was thinking about. "I talked to Sam about you."**

**He looked confused. "What do you mean?"**

"**Well I wanted to know what you were like before you imprinted me. When you imprint someone you change. I also wanted to know what you are like from someone else's view."**

"**What did he tell you?"**

"**Well he said you were the Beta in your old pack. That the other pack members relied on you quite a lot. Not that the leader wasn't good, he was supposedly great. It's just that you gave great advice and was great at being a Beta. Sam said that you were even considered the Alpha from time to time."**

"**That's true."**

"**He said you took command. No matter where you were at, you were like the boss, except when the Alpha was around."**

"**Yes, I was."  
"Your not like that anymore. He said you showed your intelligence where ever you went. When we 1****st**** meat, you showed it that 1****st**** day. After that you don't where it on your wrist anymore. You don't act like your in charge."**

"**No I don't. I don't show my intelligence because of the fact that I don't need too. You all seem to know more than my old pack."**

"**But you always showed it with Sam and I know just as much as he dose, maybe a little more, but not really."**

"**Your right." he thought for a second. "Well I guess it's just that I don't feel like I have to anymore. I was the Beta. You have to keep up an image." No that's only if you chose too. "Now I don't feel that responsibility anymore."**

"**What about acting like your in charge?"**

"**I live with a family full of vampires. If I started acting as if I was the boss I would get it."**

"**Your not that way now." I pushed.**

"**No I'm not." That's not an answer. After a second he spoke again. "I'd rather you were. One wrong move and I could have you hating me. Just little bit resentment for me, I couldn't stand and what if you made me leave? I don't know if I could do what you want." He looked so pained. I felt so guilty.**

"**Jordan I doubt that there's anything you could do to make me want you to leave."**

"**What about when we just started swimming?"**

"**I was upset, yes, but I would have gotten over it."**

"**But I don't want to anything that would upset you."**

"**I know. You were laughing at one of my idiotic problems, I shouldn't have gotten upset in the 1****st**** place."**

"**It wasn't idiotic. Everyone is scare of something."**

"**There is another thing that scares me and it makes more sense to be afraid of."**

"**What is it?"**

"**That feeling you get when someone's about to catch you. I can't stand that feeling."**

"**You can have more that one thing to be afraid of." I sighed. I didn't want to have to this conversation anymore.**

"**Okay you want to know what I want?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I want you to take control sometimes." He just stared at me. Did he understand what I meant? Is he in deep thought? Say something please.**

"**You want me to do things that I want to, no matter what the cause?" He asked slowly. That's one way of putting it. I nodded.**

"**All right if that's what you want, but you have to promise me, that you won't make me leave no matter what I do."**

"**I promise." I said, smiling that I got him to agree. I looked at the sky. The sun was barley in the sky. I bet it couldn't even be 12:00 yet. I looked at my watch. 10:00. God it was still early.**

"**What's wrong?" Jordan asked. I looked at him.**

"**It's early still." He smiled. Yeah stupid reason to be complaining about. I stood, as I realized how shallow we were. I wrapped my arms around Jordan's neck. **

"**So what's the plan for the rest of day?" Jordan asked.**

"**I was thinking about seeing Sam later today. Then go see Jacob when they get out of school."**

"**What about now?" Jordan asked, a smirk on his lips.**

"**I have an idea." I said, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed me back. We kissed for awhile in tell we heard someone call our names. I turned my head around after breaking the kiss to see Jacob and Seth smiling at us. What are they doing here? Aren't they suppose to be in school? I smiled none the less. I let of go Jordan's neck and took his hand. We walked back to shore. On the way there, Seth had pounced on Jordan and they started fighting in the water, as I walked on shore and greeted Jacob.**

"**Hi Jacob."**

"**Hey Delilah. What are you doing here?"**

"**What am I doing here? Don't you have school?"**

"**Don't you?"**

"**Yes." I waited. "Your not going to tell me why your not in school, in less I do?"**

"**Yep."**

"**All right, I'm playing hooky." Which was totally true.**

**Jacob laughed. "Wow Billy says you're a good girl, never expected this."**

"**Well I needed a break." Which was also true.**

"**A break, right."**

"**So why are you out of school?"**

"**We got teacher workshop."**

"**Of course." Jacob laughed again.**

"**So why are you playing hooky in La Push?"**

"**To visit, more or less."**

"**Ah." We had started walking along the water edge. Each step we took, we got farther out. The water was little bit bellow my knees.**

"**You've groan sense the last time I saw you."  
"Probably did. I haven't really kept track of it."**

"**And your not commenting me about my height. Wow Billy was right you are miss goody, goody." I shook my head, he wasn't that much of a jerk, he was really just making some jokes. I wonder if I'm going to have a hard time putting up with him as Bella will. "I didn't mean to be rude, Delilah." He looked apolitically at me. I must have been showing a hurt face, well to him. Really I was just in deep thought.**

"**It's no big deal." I said. "But just for pay back, you are short." I smirked.**

"**Hey!" He said pushing me playfully, though it caught me off guard and I fell backwards.**

**Jacob threw back his head in laughter. I blinked a couple times to figure out what happened.**

"**Delilah are you alright?" I heard Jordan call. He was making his way toward me with Seth on his back.**

"**I'm fine." I called back. Jacob held a hand out.**

"**Sorry Delilah didn't mean to do that to ya."**

"**It's not a problem." I took his hand, though instead of letting him pull me up, I pulled him down, and he went face first into the water. I giggled at face as he came out of the water. His face held shock. Jordan and Seth were next to us now.**

**Jacob spit water out of his mouth. "Real mature Delilah." I could see a smile playing at the lips through his hair.  
"Oh like pushing me in the 1****st**** place was mature?" I said smiling right back.**

"**Yeah it was." He joked standing up. Me, I just sat there. I didn't want to get up, I might get pushed down again. "I said I was sorry too."**

"**Dude I was playing around." I said standing up now.**

"**It's hard to tell with you."**

"**I know, but would I be smiling if I was offended by this?"**

"**Yes." Jacob told me. He was probably right.**

**So we played in the water with Seth and Jacob for about 5 hours.**


	25. The werewolf and vampire twins

**The book is real - The werewolf and vampire twins**

**The boys still wanted to play as I walked out the water and lied down on the sand and soaked up the sun that was now out. I my eyes flew open. The sun was out. I looked at my body, it wasn't sparkling. I sighed in relief and lie back down.**

"**Wow a vampire who doesn't sparkle." A voice said. My eyes flew open again and I looked up to see Sam and Emily hand in hand. I smiled at them.**

"**Emily's right, Delilah." Sam said. "It's strange."**

"**I do sparkle. Just not all the time."**

"**Which your lucky your not sparkling now, with Seth and Jacob here." Emily said looking at the three boys.**

"**Yeah really lucky. I didn't even realize the damage in tell I realized the sun was out. Thank god I'm not sparkling."**

"**How long have you four been swimming?" Sam asked.**

"**Well Jordan I have been for six hours. The other two, for five hours."**

"**That's a long time." Emily said.**

"**Yeah." I said.**

"**Jacob, Seth!" Sam called. They boys stopped what they were doing and walked out.**

"**Hey Sam, what's up?" Jacob asked.**

"**You've been here for five hours?" He asked calmly.**

"**Yeah." Seth said a bit excited.**

"**Dose your parents know here?" Their happy faces dropped. "That's what I thought. I don't think any of us want them to be worrying about you both." The boys nodded and walked away.**

"**See ya Delilah, Jordan." They both called.**

"**Bye Seth, Jacob." I looked up to see Jordan was gone. I looked around to see him walking back with my dress.**

**Then something came to my mind. "Jordan pass me my phone please." I said.**

**He took my phone out of my dress pocket and threw it to me. I caught it and dialed Nikki's number.**

"**Hello?"  
"Nikki?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Hey you know what happened to Emily, sometime after her and Sam hooked up. After the whole mess with Leah?" I didn't look at either Emily or Sam after I said that.**

"**What about it?"**

"**So you know what's going to happen?"**

"**Yeah, what Edward is afraid that will happen to Bella, which is why he won't let her go to La Push in Eclipse, at the beginning." Good she knew not to speak what really happened. Talking in cryptic.**

"**Yeah when is that supposed to happen?"**

"**I don't know this, week, next week maybe."**

"**That soon?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**All right, thank you."**

"**Your welcome. Bye."  
"Bye."**

**I hung up the phone. I looked at Sam and Emily. Sam had his arms around Emily protectively. I smiled.**

"**There's nothing to worry about." I said.**

"**Didn't sound like it." Sam said.**

"**I know. I will tell you what's supposed to happen though. I'm pretty sure it won't ruin anything by preventing it from happening."**

"**What's supposed to happen?" Sam demanded.**

"**You're going to attack Emily." I said. Shock went across Sam's face. "Yeah. You get mad and can't control your self. Emily lives, but gets seriously injured." Sam now looked pained. "Hey it hasn't happened yet. All you have to do is be more careful with keeping your anger down. Knowing you, it shouldn't be that difficult. Just don't be too protective and stay away from her." Like Edward. I mentally said rolling my eyes.**

"**I-I couldn't do that." He said.**

"**That's a good thing." I said closing my eyes and trying to relax again in the nice sunshine.**

"**I'll be right back." Jordan said. I open my eyes to watch him go into the forest. I closed my eyes again.**

"**We should go." I heard Emily say.**

"**If you want to. See ya Delilah." Sam said.**

"**Bye Sam, Emily."**

"**It was nice seeing you." Emily said.**

"**You too."**

**Silence drew after their footsteps were gone. All that could be heard was the waves. I felt my entire body calm down and so I tried to clear my mind, which didn't help the calmness, but soon I was meditating. It all broke when I felt something fuzzy, so to speak brush up against me and then stay in that spot. My eyes flew open. There was a chocolate brown wolf with white fur near the mouth, lying next to me. My body had froze, but the wolf stayed motionless where it was, eyes closed. **

**Who was it? No one else had come into his or her inheritance yet from the tribe. Maybe they did… Embry? No he is gray with black spots on the back. Paul? No he doesn't have any white. Quill? No he has dark gray fur. Leah has light gray so it's not her. Who could it be? Maybe it's not a werewolf; maybe it's a wild wolf. Then why the heck is laying next to me? For that matter, why would one of those werewolves lay next to me?**

**I sat up. The wolf didn't move. I thought about this some more, before standing up. That did it. The wolf stood up now, he turned to look at me in the eyes. Well I guess there's only one way to find out. I turned into a wolf.**

**Now if you're a wild wolf, would I be able to speak to you? I didn't particularly ask him that.**

_**Yes if you tried hard enough.**_** The wolf answered. I jumped a foot. I hadn't expected him to answer.**

_**Are you sure?**_

_**Yes. I have done it quite a few times. They are fascinating. To know what really goes on in a wild wolf's mind. Of course it takes sometime to master, though with you I doubt the would be a problem.**_

_**Who are you? **_**I asked once the wolf had stopped speaking.**

_**My name is Ruben. Ruben Vestal and you are Delilah Uley. Daughter of Jeff Grimm and April Anderson. Your younger sister is name Burgendee Grimm and your Twin brother is name Demeatry Uley. I would say the rest of your family, but there are a lot of them.**_

**I stood their shocked with my mouth hanging open. How did he know this?**

_**My sister and I couldn't have let our children's children, children, children, and so on get hurt could we? **_**After I didn't respond, he did. **_**Right there is still the fact that you are capable of handling yourselves, but we still would like to make sure, especially to those who are mortal.**_

**Things started to come into my head. This can't be. He can't be. Oh my head.**

_**Why couldn't I be one your ancestors who just happens to be a twin?**_

**I snapped out of my shock state.**

_**Because your suppose to be dead.**_

_**Why?**_

_**I don't know. Maybe because no one has seen you in over 600 years.**_

_**We went into hiding as we kept a close watch on our line.**_

_**Why did you go into hiding?**_

_**Because if we didn't we would be dead by now by the Volturi. Our parents died from that fate.**_

_**So why come back now?**_

_**Well we feel the world; particularly you and brother are ready to know of our existence.**_

_**But what about the Volturi?**_

_**We are strong enough to handle them now. Besides we have you and your brother. You together are suppose to be very, very strong, possibly stronger then the Volturi. Put my sister and I into the equation and we are unstoppable.**_

_**You don't want to take over the Volturi or the world for the matter, do you?**_

_**Of course not. We like the world just the way it is.**_

_**So who is your sister and where is she?**_

_**Her name is Ivory. She is has been with your brother for what five hours now.**_

_**Why did you show your face now?**_

_**You had company.**_

_**In school there will be lots of company.**_

_**I know. You were also busy. **_**Well that made sense**

_**So what do you plan to do now?**_

_**I plan to be by your side for eternity. **_**I stood shocked.**

_**Why?**_

_**I feel it is the right thing to do. My sister and I have spent so much time together. We believe it is time we passed on our knowledge to you. Would it be a bother you for us to be around?**_

_**No of course not. I just thought it would be boring.**_

_**None sense. Now I would prepare yourself. Jordan has a present for you.**_

**I groaned. Why dose the imprinting thing have to do with spoiling?**

_**Oh that's an easy answer. It's the way to win your heart. **_**I groaned again as Ruben chuckled.**

**I turned into a human, pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs, placed my head on my knees, and waited for Jordan. Jordan soon appeared as a wolf looking smug with something in his mouth. He walked up to me and gave me the piece of paper from his mouth. I opened it. It was a list of songs that I wanted. Well some of them I never heard of.**

"**This is Alice's hand writing." I said. Jordan nodded his head. "She gave you this?" He nodded again. "You got the songs on this list and put them into my mp3 player didn't you?" He nodded once again, but this time he was smiling. "Why?" I asked groaning. He narrowed his eyes at me, but the smile was still there. "All right fine I know why." I paused for a moment. "Thank you." Then I ended up yawning, it has been a long day. Jordan curled his body around me. I snuggled into him, making myself comfortable. I was a sleep in seconds.**

**Ruben waked Jordan and me up.**

"**What is it Ruben?" I asked. Ruben just looked at me. Jordan got up. I looked to see what he was doing. Then Ruben nudged me and my attention went back to him. "Seriously Ruben what do you want?" He just looked at me. I know I can't hear him, but he could make some type of moment, instead of just looking at me.**

"**He says it's time to go." I heard Jordan say. I looked at him.**

"**Oh so that's what you were doing." I said looking back at Ruben. "Thank you." I stood up, with help by Jordan. "Maybe leaving is a good idea." I looked at my watch. 4:00.**

**We headed back to the house, at werewolf speed.**

"**You haven't asked about Ruben." I pointed out.**

"**Oh he talked to me while I was in wolf form."**

"**That's good. I don't have to explain things."**

"**Yes he mentioned you probably wouldn't like that. You're going to be happy that everything is already explained to the Cullens."**

"**Good. That would be even harder."**

"**He told me to tell you that Ivory has something to tell you as well. Something you might want to know."**

"**Why can't he tell me?" Jordan shrugged.**

"**No offense to him or Carlisle, but he sounds older and wiser than Carlisle."**

"**Well he is older than Carlisle."**

"**I know, it's just something you've got to get use to. I haven't meat anyone older than Carlisle, I didn't even know that there was a vampire older than Carlisle."**

"**Yeah neither did I."**

**We were at the house in seconds. We jumped over the river, where we came face to face with the family.**

"**Hey guys." I said, smiling. Alice let out a groan and sat on the grass. "What did I do?"**

"**Nothing Delilah." Carlisle said. "Ruben would you mind turning into a human. Alice hates not being able to see anything."**

**Ruben nodded turning into a human. He was taller than Sam. He had short dark brown hair, silver eyes, and wearing nothing but jeans.**

"**You can turn into a wolf without your cloths being ripped off?" I asked.**

"**Yes he can." A girl with dark curly brown hair, silver eyes, and wearing a dress, somewhat like mine. It was blood red and was tighter than mine was. "And yet he refuses to wear actual cloths."**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**It's more comfortable." Ruben said.**

"**No, you like showing off your, what you call muscular chest." God he's like a normal boy.**

**The girl came over to me.**

"**Ivory Vestal. Nice to meet you Delilah."**

"**Nice to meet you too Ivory."**

"**Don't worry about my brother Delilah. He's not like normal boys. If he was, neither of us would allow him to follow you around for all eternity."**

"**Why?"**

"**You don't like normal boys. We don't want you to be irritated." I nodded, still confused, but went with it.**

"**So your okay with this?" I asked Demeatry.**

"**Sure." He shrugged. "I'm going to be following Rene around for all eternity. I guess I deserve it. Though Delilah you've got two men following you around for all eternity. I'm not worried about myself; I'm worried about you. Boys make you irritated."**

"**I would never go that far with my boy side." Ruben said. "The last thing I want is Delilah irritated with me."**

"**Same with me, I think. I would rather die than to have Delilah irritated or any dislike for me." Jordan said. I knew I was blushing. This was too embracing information to know. Though I am pretty sure I'm suppose to know it.**

"**Okay." I said. "Now I was wondering if I could do something." I said not particularly to anyone.**

"**Wondering what?" Carlisle asked after no one did, probably wondering whom I was talking to.**

"**Well I would like to spend some quality time with you Cullens, except Chris and Edward. Especially not Edward." If I want things to happen the way they are suppose to that is. "Would that be okay?"**

"**Of course." Esme said. "What did you have in mind?"**

"**Well I was thinking about things individually. Emmett, sense I won't fight you, how about we play video games when we have time that is?"**

"**Cool. We should play fighting games and then I can whip your butt." Emmett said smirking. I don't know about fighting games.**

"**Rosalie, I would like to see you do some mechanic things."**

"**Like watching me work on cars?"**

"**Yeah, I would love to see you at work. Also how to fix cars."**

"**Sure. I would love to show you and have you there with me." Whoa really? That's a shock. I thought she would have been a bit irritated by the idea.**

"**Okay. That's good. Esme, tomorrow, can I help with the design of the pool, if you hadn't finished that is?"**

"**No I haven't even started it. It would be an honor to have you help me." She smiled lovingly and I almost blushed.**

"**All right. Jasper how would you like to play chess now and again?"**

"**Yeah sure, but why with just me. Everyone likes to play chess."**

"**I know. It's just Alice and Edward cheat. Well you cheat to, but not nearly as bad. Anyways, I want to play with you."**

"**Okay, I have no problem with it." Jasper gave me a small smile. I smiled back, and then moved on.**

"**Alice…" I was cut off.**

"**Let's go shopping!" She said excitedly.**

"**Ah please no. I was thinking more like spa trips."**

"**But that's boring. Well it individually is."**

"**Fine, but I'll do anything, but shopping."**

"**Anything…" I didn't like that smirk on her face, but I nodded. "Awesome." Alice took Jaspers hand after getting a vision, and danced into the house.**

"**I would regret doing that." Carlisle said.**

"**You're definitely going to regret it." Edward said.**

"**I already do, but it had to be done. Now Carlisle, I'm already spending time with you at the hospital."**

"**Ah yes and I love having you as help."**

"**Thanks." I said knowing that there was a blush on my cheeks.**


	26. Dinner

**The book is real - Dinner**

**I went hunting that night. I didn't want accidents with Rene. I couldn't even think about what would happen if I weren't prepared. I got back around 8 so I went to bed. Woke up about 5 the next morning. Alice wanted to dress me. She put me a red tight sweatshirt, with a black skirt, tights and dress shoes. Then to top it off she put my hair in pigtails. I didn't want pigtails, but she wouldn't let me take them out. We had an hour and forty-five minutes in tell we had to leave. I sat on the couch watching Emmett and Jordan play a video game. It had something to do with killing aliens. I wasn't paying much attention. **

**The back door had slammed open, making all three of us jump. Chris came walking fast into the living room, but then went into a pace the moment he saw me. Nikki was by his side in seconds.**

"**What's going on?" Emmett demanded, but he never got his answer.**

"**I already told you that you don't have to." Nikki said.**

"**But you know her answer to that. How she will react." Chris said.**

"**Of course, but this isn't about her."**

"**It's all about her." Chris stopped to look at Nikki, though he had almost yelled, his face showed no anger, just frustration. Chris continued pacing.**

"**Yeah okay it dose, but this is your choice." Nikki said.**

"**She won't except it."**

"**Just tell her."**

"**I can't."**

"**Why not?"**

**Chris didn't answer. After a second, Chris spoke, "She won't allow it."**

"**She has too. She can't force you."**

"**Do you know how strong she is?"**

"**Come on she couldn't force you like that. She's not that type of… person." Please tell me they aren't talking about me, I mentally groaned.**

"**I wasn't talking about physical strength."**

"**I doubt she could talk you out of this. It's already logged in your head." Chris stopped and looked at Nikki. He was searching for something.**

"**Whom are you guys talking about?" I pleaded.**

**No one answered me. Chris found out what he was looking for on Nikki's face, because he nodded then moved to me. God they were talking about me! Great what did I do?**

**I moved my legs as he came to sit at the other end of the couch.**

"**Delilah." He began then stopped and looked at the ground. I waited not wanting to push him. "I can't go with Nikki, Rene, Demeatry, and Ivory when they leave."**

"**What?" I almost yelled. What could be so wrong that he couldn't go with? And what did it have to do with me?**

"**I cant… I'm not going." He seems to be refusing to look at me.**

"**Why?"**

"**There was one flaw that I didn't see when agreeing to date Nikki."  
I was confused. I felt on edge. "What was it?" I asked, it had came out in a whisper.**

"**I promised that I would not let you have the same life as you did before. All that stress… I haven't been keeping my promise very well."**

"**Stress? No, no there's nothing you can do about that." I assured him.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean that no matter what you do I will always be stressed."**

"**I realized that when you became stressed about the whole thing with Bella and Edward. That still doesn't give me the right to just abandon my promise to you."**

"**Your promise basically meant that you wanted me happy and treated right, right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**So than what's your problem?"**

"**My problem is that the promise dealt with me making you happy."**

"**You are. Chris your dating Nikki. Nikki is one of my best friends. You make her happy and she dose the same in return for you. If you guys are happy then I'm happy… There's nothing to worry about."**

"**But if I leave, how will I be able to keep my promise?"**

"**If you stay you're going to brake it. If you are apart from Nikki, then you both are going to be unhappy. I'm going to be guilty and feel extremely bad. All it will do is make all three of us miserable."**

**Chris just looked at me stunned. "I can't believe it." He said.**

"**What?" Nikki asked, worry in her voice.**

"**She has convinced me to stay." He said looking away from me.**

"**You can't?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Well I had no idea she would convince. I thought it would be more of a matter of force."**

"**But your going." I said.**

"**Yeah I know." He said.**

"**Do you want to?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I do."  
"Then you're defiantly going. Not buts, nothing. If it's what you want." Chris looked at me stunned again. My eyebrows rose and he looked away shaking his head. Me; I was just plain confused. Nikki sat on Chris's knees.**

"**You don't know what effect you have on people, do you Delilah?" Nikki asked me.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You didn't need the power to convince people to do what ever you want. It comes to naturally to you. That's probably why it was your power."**

"**I'm confused."**

"**You can convince people to do what ever you want."**

"**If that's the case then how do we even know it was a power to begin with?"**

"**Because people automatically said they would do it." Chris said. "It didn't matter what they thought. It would always be your way."**

"**But I told Alice to let me change that 1****st**** day of school."**

"**No you asked her." Chris said.**

"**That day you bit me…"**

"**Exactly. I protested, but the minute you made up your mind, there was nothing I could do."**

"**So then why do people do what I say now?"**

"**Because." Nikki began. "You put your needs before everyone else's. That's probably why people are trying to have it your way. They want to give back what you have given them."**

"**That's crazy. I don't want them to do that."**

"**And that's exactly why they're doing it."  
"So I get my way because I'm nice to people."**

"**And you put yourself before others."**

"**Okay. I don't really see the harm in this."**

"**Because there is no harm."**

"**So I can get people to do what I want?" I asked, having a plan.**

"**Ah yes that is the basic idea."**

"**Okay. Emmett will you not be mean to anyone for day." There was silence.**

"**Yeah like that's going to happen." He said seriously. I chuckled once at his seriousness at something so ridicules.**

"**All right, I'm not going to force you."**

"**Even if you were you wouldn't be able to."**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Yep, because you cant force me to do anything."**

"**Is that so?"**

"**Yep, because we all know that your strong, yes, but not nearly as strong as me."**

**Nikki laughed. "Yeah I'd like to see that. Shame Delilah won't do it."**

"**How do you know I won't?"**

"**Because I know you. Anyways if she wanted to; she could find a way to convince you into being nice to people."**

"**Yeah I highly doubt that."**

"**It was like I was saying before. She has a way with words."**

"**Great now I'm afraid of myself." I said.**

"**Why would you be afraid of yourself?" Jordan asked worried, coming up to me.**

"**If I can talk Emmett into being nice to people for a day, then who knows what I can do?" They laughed at that, well except Emmett, he shot daggers at me, while I smiled back at him. I looked at my watch. 7:15.**

"**Wow this was really time consuming." I said. No one answered as they all looked at the time.**

**  
We got to school on time. We got new schedules again. Study Hall with Alice and Jasper - Trigonometry with Chris and Nikki - Gym with Emmett - English with Emmett, Jasper - Biology with Edward - History with Rose and Alice.**

**I was relieved neither Edward nor I got taken out of Biology. I would have had a fit if I did, I would kill if Edward did. Edward on the other hand hated that we kept having schedule changes, but it wasn't how he wanted. He didn't want Biology fifth hour with Bella. I kept telling him in my head to suck it up. Ivory had every class with Demeatry and Demeatry had every class with Rene. Ruben had every class with me. Jordan would too, if he was actually going to **_**pretend**_** to learn.**

**I followed Alice and Jasper too our study hall. Alice was dancing around happy about something. Probably had a happy vision. Jasper looked like he was trying to keep her from going into total excitement. Ruben stayed quiet and observant. It reminded me when Jordan 1****st**** was around me.**

**Nothing new happened through my 1****st**** two classes. During Trig, I held my breath around Rene, too afraid to smell her. Nothing else special happened in gym; Emmett had gone and talked to the students. Shocking them all. He had told then embracing stories about me, or at least what he would call embracing. The kids weren't even listening really. They were more concerned of why he was talking to them. When I couldn't take it anymore and laughed, he huffed and stopped, for his plan had failed. In English I was actually paying attention, while the two boys weren't. So I was relieved when lunch came. Emmett had stayed by my side sense gym. He walked with me through the line. I was getting the feeling like I was missing something. I looked over at our table, everyone was already sitting down. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Nikki were snickering about something. I ignored them and went to sit across from Bella.**

"**Hey Bella." I said as Emmett sat down next to me, shocking the students at the table. "How are you?"**

"**Good." I doubt that.**

"**Sorry I wasn't here yesterday and wasn't in my last classes Monday. Needed a brake. Don't even try to make sense of that."**

"**Okay." Bella knew when I talked cryptic; it was best to just leave it alone. I was too stubborn to get anything out of.**

"**Well sense you played hooky yesterday." Bella said. "What did you do?"**

"**Just spent time in La Push. My cousin, Sam Uley lives there. I would say that I spent some time with him, but I didn't. No, I swam for six hours, but had fun at the same time."**

"**That's good."**

"**Wait tell you find out what she did." Emmett said.**

"**How would you know? I was with… the tribe. Oh wait that's only Sam and we weren't what Alice feared all day. Did Alice tell you?"**

"**No." He almost yelled. "She refused to tell me anything. No, Edward told me."  
"Edward told you?" I asked in disbelief.**

"**Yep, Alice… knew of most of it, and it was going through yours and Jordan's mind the rest of the day. He got it out of you and I got it out of him."**

"**He just told you after you asked?"**

"**Yep, he seemed to have no problem with telling me."**

"**Odd, sense he's in a depression."**

"**Depression?" Bella asked.**

**Emmett had bursted into laughter.**

**Bella looked confused.**

"**Inside joke." I told her, and then slapped Emmett's shoulder with the back of my hand. "Hey how about I come over to your house after school? It feels like sense Edward is avoiding you, that means that I am, but I don't want too because he is."**

"**He is avoiding me." She said. I nodded, afraid of saying something that I shouldn't. "Why?"**

"**Couldn't tell you." That would ruin everything, but it would help too. The idea went through my head at the possibilities. I knew I was beaming at the ideas.**

**There was a crash behind me, making me jump. I looked over to see that Edward had stood up, almost tipping over the table and made his way over to me. Pissed, horrified, hope, and fear showed on his face. Oops, I forgot he could read my thoughts for a second. He came straight over to me, grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the cafeteria. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening. I pulled my arm back.**

"**You're not telling her a thing." Edward snapped, too low for human ears.**

"**Shame and I was looking forward to it." I rolled my eyes. "If I tell her it would ruin everything."**

"**You don't to seem to have a problem with it being ruined."  
"Edward!" I yelled. The cafeteria fell more silent, if that was possible. "Your not the boss of me. I know what's right." My voice back to too low for human ears.**

"**You broke that trust when you didn't stop the accident with Bella and Tyler."**

"**Damn it Edward. If I wasn't so keen in looking at you like Bella and who knows how many girls," I rolled my eyes at the thought. "I would sit here and explain how I work around here. But sense I think of you the way I do, I can't." I took a deep breath calming myself. "You promised me that you wouldn't be mad at me no matter what the reason is."**

**Boy I bet now he was regretting that promise. Edward slowly calm down.**

"**I told you not to make that promise." I told me calmly.**

**Edward seemed to be in deep thought. He nodded and headed out of the cafeteria. I sighed as Jordan walked up to me.**

"**Are you okay?" He asked me.**

"**I'm fine." I heard Emmett cussing. Ruben joined us. We started heading toward Biology. I stopped and turned around. The kids had all gone back to their normal talking. "Oh hey Bella can I come to your house after school?" I called.**

"**Ah yeah sure, that'd be great."  
"Okay see ya in Biology."**

**I sat down at my desk. Ruben sat in Demeatry's usual spot, while Jordan pulled up a chair. I turned to my chair to face Edward.**

"**Look Edward we have to talk." I said. He didn't answer, though he looked like he was in deep thought. "Edward…" He looked up at me. "Just tell me if you regret making that promise to me." Edward looked down not saying a word. "Ugh." I groaned. "Please Edward."**

"**It's very difficult to answer something you don't know the answer too." Edward almost snapped. So I left him to think. I still wanted an answer and he better hurry with it, but I also didn't want to rush him. "No I don't regret it." Edward finally said.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**I don't know what your future holds. Yeah sure you said Bella gets turned into a vampire. But there could many possibilities to that. She could be on her death bed and I didn't want to lose her, if I was in love with her by then." My mind flashed to when she was on the ground when she was attacked in Twilight. I didn't want to give out how it happened. Edward's head snapped up. "That's what happens?"**

"**That dose happen, but that's not the reason why you turn her into a vampire, well it is, but it's not when you do it."**

"**Well anyways, I know your not trying to prevent things from happening, but I know that you're doing this for Bella's happiness and also mine." Whoa slow down and rewind. How did he come to this conclusion?**

"**Why do you think that?"**

"**Do you know that you sleep talk?"**

"**No." I said stunned.**

"**Well you do. Many things you say is that Bella and I are in love happy. There are other things as well."  
"Well I do have dreams of you two together." I looked at Jordan. "How come you never told me I sleep talk?"**

"**I thought you knew." He defended.**

"**For that matter why didn't Chris? He saw my entire past. He knows I don't know." No one answered. "So what other things do I say?"**

**Next class came and I realize the teacher put me in one class with Jasper and Emmett and in the other one with their wives. That was just not normal.**

**After school, I dropped Emmett and Rose off at the house, before heading to Bellas' with Jordan and Ruben. I parked on the side of the rode and walked up to the door and knocked.**

**Bella answered.**

"**Oh hey Delilah." She greeted.**

"**Hi Bella." Bella let us in. We walked into the living room. **

"**So who is this?" Bella asked looking at Ruben.**

"**This is Ruben." I said. "I will tell you how I'm related to him when you find out how Edward stopped the van."**

"**I don't think Edward is ever going to." Bella said sitting on the couch.**

"**Oh he will, even if I have to force him to."**

"**Delilah." Bella complained. We had this conversation over and over again.**

"**No, Bella I'm telling you, he likes you or is interested in you." I thought about it. I wasn't sure myself. "I think it's both. He's also curious about you."**

**Bella shook her head.**

**An idea popped into my head.**

"**You should come to my house." I said excited.**

"**What?" All three asked me in surprise.**

"**Yeah Alice is dieing to meet you. Edward is going to kill me. No one else is going to care."**

"**Delilah that is dangerous." Ruben said.**

"**Well there going to have to start to get us to it." I said. Ruben looked torn.**

"**You really want this, don't you?" Jordan asked me.**

"**Yes I can't wait a month. I don't even know how I made it this far."  
"All right then I don't see why not."**

"**Bella?" I asked excitedly.**

"**Sure if it's okay with Mr. And Mrs. Cullen."**

"**Sweet… This is going to be so fun." I almost squealed.**

**We got into my car. I was going faster than normal. Bella looked very scared.**

"**Sorry Bella. I picked up the trait from the family."**

"**It's fine." She said slowly.**

**I forced myself to slow down to 80. The fastest I have ever driven was 100 and I had been going 115.**

**Bella seemed to relax a bit. We reached the turn off.**

"**It's just that I'm so excited for you to be at the house, with the family." I almost squealed again at the thought.**

**When we reached the house, I pulled into the driveway.**

"**You did it this time." Jasper said. He was leaning against the wall next to the door that lead to the house. "Edward's pissed."**

"**Let him be." I shrugged getting out of the car.**

"**And here I thought he was finally lighting up on you." Jasper shook his head and walked back into the house.**

"**Maybe this isn't a good idea." Bella said.**

"**None sense." I said as we walked into the house.**

"**Delilah." Alice squealed coming out of nowhere. "You didn't? I can talk to her right?"**

"**Yes, Alice. Feel free. Just don't touch her, at least in tell she comes here with Edward."**

"**I'm going to come here with Edward?" Bella asked.**

"**I'm sure eventually Edward will stop being an IDIOT." I said louder than normal. "You'll eventually come here with him."**

"**This is going to so much fun. Oh hey Esme is making super." Alice told me. "Demeatry asked for spaghetti. Now with Ivory and Ruben, she has to cook more of it. It makes her so happy. So has Bella eaten?"**

"**No I wanted her to eat over here."**

"**Okay. Demeatry, Rene, Nikki, and Ivory are in the dinning room. We should join them."**

"**Alright." I said. We followed her into the dinning room. Rene was sitting between Demeatry and Nikki. I sat down on Jordan's lap next to Ivory who was on the other side of the table.**

"**Rose and Emmett are helping Esme with the cooking." Alice said.**

"**Why?" I asked. That didn't sound like either of them. Bella sat next to me and Alice sat on her other side. Ruben sat next to Demeatry.**

"**Rose is bored." Nikki said. Emmett asked to help, Rose decided too."**

"**Emmett wanted to help? That's a shocker." I said.**

"**Hey!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen. We all laughed, even Bella.**

**The next thing we knew Esme, Rose, and Emmett came in with the food. Rose was out of the room before any of us spoke.**

"**There." Esme said. "I hope everyone likes it."**

"**How could we not, Esme?" Nikki asked. "You're an amazing cook."**

"**Oh don't be like that Nikki." Esme said embraced.**

"**Esme."I said taking her attention, "This is Bella Swan. Bella this is Esme."**

"**So you're the famous Bella Delilah and Edward keep mentioning." Esme said.**

**Bella blushed, "I think so."**

"**Well it's a pleasure to meet you."**

"**You too."**

"**If any of you need anything, just call." Esme said leaving. Emmett sat down between Ruben and Alice.**

**Everyone, but Nikki, Emmett, Jordan, and Alice dug in.**

"**Aren't you going to eat, Alice?" Bella asked.**

"**No I'm not hungry."**

"**So Bella, how do you like the house?" Rene asked.**

"**It's beautiful and so big." Bella said.**

"**Yeah Esme designed it." Alice said. "She's going to design a pool and Delilah is going to help."**

"**Well it was my idea and it is a good thing for spending quality time with her."**

"**A pool sounds like a cool way too hang out."**

"**Sure if that's what Delilah has on her mind for a pool." Emmett said.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked.**

"**Do you know you sleep talk?" Emmett asked.**

"**Yeah Edward told me in Biology. Something I don't like having in common with Bella." I said.**

"**How do you… Never mind." Bella said.**

"**You sleep talk?" Emmett asked.**

**Bella nodded and Emmett bursted into laughter. It filled the entire room. "This is too good." Emmett said.**

"**What did I say?" I asked Emmett.**

"**Well you talk about swimming, you say Jordan's name, and quite occasionally my name." Emmett explained. "You say how idiotic I am and something hilarious that I do. Then there were couple times that you said… Well I couldn't quite make it out. Jordan?"  
"Nope."**

"**Well I know why I have been talking about swimming. I've been dreaming about swimming for the past few days. That's why I asked Esme to design a pool."**

"**What were the dreams about?" Jordan asked pushing my hair behind my ear. I noticed that everyone had stopped eating.**

"**Well the Cullens, Bella, and Jordan are there. Chris isn't."**

"**Where are you?" Nikki asked.**

"**I'm not sure. It's one big lake, beyond it is darkness."  
"Is it a nightmare?" Bella asked.**

"**No, or at least I don't think so. We were just swimming around and playing. Doing things you normally do in water. About the thing with Emmett though, Emmett normally finds a way to embrace Bella or me… Edward and Bella are dating." I explained. Bella's face held shock. Her mouth was hanging open. "It's just a dream." I assured her, though I doubt she thought it was a bad thing for her to be dating Edward. "And when ever Emmett succeeded in embracing us, Jordan and Edward would beat the hell out of him."**

**Everyone laughed at the thought, as Emmett glared at me.**

"**Man would I love to see that." Nikki said.**

"**Well it looks like Edward and I will be the only ones." I said shaking my head.**

"**You know." Emmett said. "Your lucky I don't tear you to shreds and then burn what's left."**

"**You could try." I teased.**

"**Do you want to go?" Emmett asked standing up, a growl was let out from his chest.**

"**No I don't want to fight you Emmett."**

"**I will." Nikki said.**

"**Stay of this." Emmett snapped.**

"**Hey don't you talk like that to her." I yelled at him.**

"**Oh what are you going to do about it?" I flinched as I held back the urg to pounce. Bella was right here. Nothing could be done.**

**I took calming breaths.**

"**We have guests. I won't be doing anything." Yes Rene and Bella are both human, I don't want either of them to get hurt in what would have happened.**

**Emmett too took a deep breath to calm himself.**

**Then I chuckled. "God Emmett, it was just a dream."**

**Emmett muttered something that was too low for human ears. "A dream that was dreamt by you." Emmett stomped out of the room.**

**We had finished our super shortly after my confrontation with Emmett. Bella had to go home to cook for Charlie while the rest of us went to the living room. I watched as Rene and Demeatry cuddled on the couch. Wait cuddled on the couch?**

"**You two are dating?" I asked shocked.**

**Demeatry gave a loving smile and nodded.**

**Rene smiled as well. "Sorry forgot to tell you." I shook my head.**

"**I have no problem with it. I just didn't realize it would be so fast." They shrugged. Esme came into the living room.**

"**Delilah would you like to begin the pool design with me, now?" Esme asked.**

"**Sure."**

**After we had done about half of the outline I went to search for Rose. I found her in the garage.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked her. She was looking at my mustang's engine.**

"**Avoiding Emmett. He's been complaining none stop about your little confutation. I mean it was just a dream." I giggled.**

"**I know right?"**

"**Yeah I'm just checking out your engine. I haven't looked at it sense Carlisle bought it for you."**

"**Mind if I watched?"**

"**Not at all, actually, would you like to help me?"**

"**I would love too."**


	27. She's a mystery

**The book is real - She's a mystery**

**When I got back into the living room, Rene, Nikki, Chris and Demeatry were the only ones in there. I noticed that all three vampires eyes were dark.**

"**I hate tell you this guys, but your eyes are dark." I said.**

"**Whose?" Demeatry asked.**

"**All three of yours. Nikki when was the last time you hunted?"  
"Last time was when Chris and I went when we 1****st**** got together." Nikki shrugged.**

"**That was over and week and a half ago. You both need to go sooner than that. Especially you Nikki. You can't push yourself being a new born."**

"**I know, but it hasn't come to mind. It's not like Bella's, but it's not as bad as normal vampires should."**

"**Yeah why is that?" Demeatry asked.**

"**Hello." Rene said. "It's Nikki. If anyone has self control, it's Nikki."**

**I shook my head. She was right.**

"**Demeatry you need to go too."**

"**Do I have too?" Demeatry pleaded.**

"**Yes." Rene said. Demeatry pouted.**

"**It's for her safety Demeatry. If your not hungry one bit, then she will be in less danger." I said. He was standing a blink of eye.**

"**Let's go then." He said.**

"**Okay." Nikki said.**

"**Oh Demeatry I'm going to take Rene home." I said.**

**Demeatry nodded as he, Nikki, and Chris left.**

"**More like I will." Rene said. "I've got my car."**

"**But it's snowing." I said.**

"**So?"  
"Rene I have better reflexes than you."**

"**I don't care. It's my car." Jordan and Ruben met us in the garage.**

"**No two aren't coming with." I said.**

"**Why?" Jordan asked.**

"**Girl bonding." I said.**

**Rene snorted as she got into the car. I got into the passenger seat.**

**Rene pulled out of the driveway. When we hit the road I started complaining.**

"**I still think I should drive." I told Rene.**

"**You drive so fast. How would we be able to do some girl bonding?" Rene teased.**

"**But it's snowing. What if we get into an accident? You could get hurt or worse."**

"**You're a vampire, bit me."**

"**What if you're dead before I get to you?"**

"**Protect me when the crash happens. Like you said, you have good reflexes."**

"**Things can happen to fast for me. You now me."**

"**Stop winning."**

"**Fine."**

**The next thing we knew there was a cash and we flew forward. I caught myself against the dashboard. Rene's seat buckle caught her.**

"**What was that?" Rene asked.**

**I looked behind us to see a red car that had rear-ended us.**

"**A car rear ended us." I said. Then I gave Rene a look.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**I told you to let me drive." I said getting out of the car.**

**There was a beautiful beach blond girl looking horrified at the damage done to our cars. She was almost as pale as a vampire and she had hazel green eyes. She had dark circles under her eyes like she was sleep deprived. Both cars a couple dents on the front of the girl's Sombrero and the bumper of Rene's Ford. I was hoping that this girl wasn't the type to be obsessed with her car. Rene had gotten out of her car.**

"**Oh my god!" The girl screeched making Rene jump. "I am so sorry." She looked apolitically at Rene and me. "This is all my fault. I'll pay for everything. I'm so sorry." A pain of gilt washed all over me.**

"**No it's no big deal." I blurted out.**

"**Of course it is." The girl said. "I wrecked your car."**

"**It's only a couple of bumps."**

"**It still doesn't make up for what I did. I told them not to give me my license, I'm such a klutz on me feet and in the car. Then they wouldn't take it away form me in my past accidents."**

"**Wait." Rene said. "How many accidents have you been in sense you got your license?"**

"**Well I got my license August and I have been in… counting this one, 7 accidents."**

"**7?" I asked shocked.**

"**Yes. One for each month. This is my second one this month."**

"**My god." Rene said.**

"**I know I'm horrible." She said.**

"**I doubt that. What's your name?"  
"Sophie Tyler. I'm serious I'll pay for everything."**

"**No don't worry about it Sophie. I'm Delilah Uley and this Rene Hidebradnt." **

"**It's nice to meet you." Sophie said in small voice.**

**I realize something. "Um… Sophie do you realize that you have a large cut on your for head and that it is bleeding like crazy?"**

**Sophie looked stunned as she put her hand to her head, and then gasped as she felt the blood.**

"**Let's get you to Carlisle. Rene you need to go home. I'm sure Demeatry is probably there already." Rene nodded. "I will drive you to a doctor." I told Sophie. Sophie nodded going into the passengers side as I got into drivers side. I turned around.**

"**The hospitals that way." Sophie pointed in the other direction.**

"**Were not going to the hospital." I told her.**

"**Then where are we going?"**

"**To my house. Carlisle is a doctor. He can head heal that fast." I would try and head it, with the girls eyes closed of course.**

"**He's really that good?"**

"**Yeah it's like you never got hurt at all."  
"Wow."**

"**I know." I pulled into the turn off.**

"**Do you know you drive extremely fast? She looked at the speed monitor. "90!"**

"**Yeah sorry. It's a Cullen trait and I picked it up from them."**

"**Cullen?"**

"**Yeah there the people I live with. Like Carlisle Cullen."**

"**Oh. You know your being extremely kind to a person who wrecked your friends car."**

"**It wasn't entirely your fault. I told Rene to let me drive. I have better sight, hearing, and reflexes then her. If I was driving this wouldn't have happened."**

"**And if I wasn't a klutz, it wouldn't have happened either."  
"So it's agreed, it's both yours and Rene's fault equally." I just wanted her to stop blaming herself.**

"**Alright." She seemed to be at ease now, almost peaceful.**

**I pulled to the side of the house.**

"**Wow this house is huge." Sophie said in amazement.**

"**Wait in tell you see the inside." Sophie's eyes widen more.**

**We walked into the house. "Carlisle!" I called. Carlisle came walking down the stairs gracefully, with Esme on his arm.**

"**Yes Delilah?" He asked smoothly.**

"**I need your help." I said showing him Sophie.**

"**Oh dear." Esme and Carlisle said at the same time. I placed Sophie on the couch. She just stared at Esme and Carlisle in amazement, probably from their beauty, but she was looking at me the same way. If she thought I was the same way, why didn't she look at me like this earlier? It could have been how dark it was outside.**

"**Esme would you get my 1****st**** aid kit and a wash cloth?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Of course." Esme said going to the kitchen at human speed.**

"**What happened?" Carlisle asked me.**

"**She re-ended Rene's car. Were fine, but she came out with this."**

"**Do you think you can handle it?" Carlisle asked me too fast for human ears.**

"**I might be able too." Carlisle nodded. Esme returned. "Her name is Sophie Tyler."**

"**Okay Sophie I'm going to need you to close your eyes."  
"Sure." She said closing her eyes. Carlisle washed the blood from her face. I placed my hand over the cut after it was cleaned. I didn't want to heal it the entire way that might cause suspicion. It actually healed most of the way. There was a thick line that was smaller than my pinky finger. Carlisle placed a bandage on her forehead.**

"**They're all done." Carlisle said.**

"**That was fast." Sophie said looking at me once her eyes were opened.**

**I nodded. "I told you." She smiled beautifully at me. What was it about this girl?**

**I heard Alice squeal. I sighed what now? She ran down stairs at human speed. She was jumping up and down. She wanted me to ask why she was so excited.**

"**What is it Alice?" I asked.**

"**Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Alice asked. Friend? Oh future reference. Cool, I'd like to be friends with Sophie.**

"**Sophie this is Alice Cullen. Alice this is Sophie Tyler."**

"**Oh hey I remember that name now." Sophie said. "My mom told me all about them. Carlisle and Esme adopted six children. There's Alice Cullen, excited beautiful teen. Emmett Cullen funny teen. Rosalie Hale, who is dating Emmett, drops dead beautiful blond. Jasper Hale, who is dating Alice, creepy sort of blond. Edward Cullen totally hot teen. Chris Cullen normal teen male."**

"**That just about covers it." I heard the others let out a 'hey', but Sophie couldn't hear them.**

"**My mom says that Esme is very nice and is a designer of architecture and Carlisle is an amazing doctor."**

"**Your right." I said.**

"**Tyler?" Carlisle mused. "Oh yes Lucy Tyler. Wonderful women."  
Sophie smiled wide.**

"**My mom says that you've have other children staying with you. Delilah, Nikki Findmin, Demeatry Uley, Jordan Clearwater, Ruben and Ivory Vestal."**

"**Yeah. Jordan's my boyfriend. Demeatry's my twin brother and dating Rene. Nikki is dating Chris. Ivory spends every second of the day with Demeatry and Ruben dose the same with me."**

"**Why?"**

"**Long story."**

"**Long story indeed." Carlisle said.**

"**Come on." Alice said taking Sophie's hand. "Let me show you the house and let you meet everyone." Alice led Sophie up the stairs.**

"**She seems like a lovely girl." Esme said.**

"**She acts a lot like you, Delilah." Carlisle said.**

"**Sure. She's a klutz like Bella. She's very sweet and yes like me she puts people before herself."**

"**But something that's not like you is that she's more self-concuss." Esme said.**

"**Yes and more than Bella." I said.**

"**Yes a very nice girl." Carlisle said.**

"**Edward! Come her please." I called.**

**Edward was in the living room in a blink of an eye. He was leaning against the wall speechless.**

"**Could you tell me what she's thinking?" I asked.**

"**Why should I?" Edward asked.**

**I didn't answer. He really was pissed. He probably felt betrayed by me.**

"**I know that this wasn't how Bella met the family in the book." Edward said.**

"**No it wasn't."**

"**God!" Edward said. "I don't understand you. 1****st**** you wand **_**everything **_**to go the way the book has it, then you want to twist it up a bit, and now your changing parts! I know the whole part with meeting the family was a big part in the book."**

"**How do you figure that?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Because you mistakenly think of the meeting quite frequently." He told me.**

**My eyes widened. "What do I think?"**

"**The pleasant hellos. Alice's reaction. My reactions that I'm sure I'll do whether or not I've seen it."**

"**That's all?"**

"**Also the one from the movie."**

"**Oh well that ones okay. Wait what about the short parts after the greetings?"**

"**There is nothing after."**

"**Oh good." I breathed.**

"**Why did you bring Bella here?" He snapped.**

"**Because I'm sick and tired of you being an idiot." I almost yelled.**

"**What I'm doing with my life is my own business."**

"**When it deals with Bella."**

**There were many reasons for that.**

**1****st****: When I read the books I had connected with Bella.**

**2****nd****: If I want things to go the same as the book then I need to know what's going on.**

**3****rd****: She is my friend now. I'm sure she thinks of us closer and she's suffering whether or not you know it.**

"**What the hell do you mean?" Edward asked.**

"**The 1****st**** time she laid eyes on you, she was bond to be with you. I'd explain better, but that would ruin the moment when she tells you." **

**Edward glared at me. You better not be mad at me.**

**He heard that and sighed.**

"**She has a one track mind." Edward said. He must be talking about Sophie. "In the back of her mind she's thinking about Rene's car, while trying to keep up with Alice's rambling."**

"**She's still worrying about that?"**

"**She feels extremely guilty and that she doesn't deserve our kindness, especially yours."**

**I sighed leaned back against the couch. **

"**I don't like that the girl is blaming herself like that." I told them.**

"**You just met her." Carlisle said.**

"**I know." I said closing my eyes. "Edward why is Alice so excited?"**

"**She had a vision that you and Sophie are going to be best friends. Inseparable." Edward explained, his voice calm and quiet.**

"**Well we can see why." Carlisle said. "Your attracted to her and I don't mean in the romance way."**

"**Very strange." I pointed out.**

**The front door opened and Jordan and Ruben walked in.**

"**So much for being with me for eternity." I said.**

"**Jordan distracted me." Ruben said.**

"**Yeah and I figured that if Demeatry had to stay way from his imprint then I should too sometimes."**

"**You don't have to do that." I said motioning for him to come sit next to me. He did willingly.**

**I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. His arms went around my shoulders.**

"**I know." He said. He kissed my head. Then laid his on mine. I heard Alice let out a squeal.**

"**What now?" I asked.**

"**It's another vision of her and Bella. She's putting make up on Bella." Edward said. I kept my mind from thinking of what Alice could be getting her ready for.**

**I heard Sophie coming down the stairs, I could tell it was she because her heartbeat never beaded at the same rhythm for long.**

"**No offence." Sophie said, "But that girl is way too excited for her own good."**

"**Try having to live with her." I heard Edward say.**

"**So this is Jordan." Sophie said.**

"**Yes it is." I said tightening my hold on Jordan.**

**Sophie walked over to where we were and sat on the couch so I could see her. She was smiling warmly at me. I heard Esme and Carlisle walk out of the room.**

"**I don't get something?" Jordan asked.**

"**What's that?" I asked.**

"**If it was such a problem for Rene to drive in the 1****st**** place, then why did you let her drive home?"**

"**I don't know. I guess I was more worried that there might be something horribly wrong with Sophie's head." I knew I should have been more worried about Rene, but it just happened.**

**An idea came to me. Could Sophie be a vampire? I mean all the signs say it or at least part. Like maybe she's from the line. She couldn't be a werewolf.**

"**Sophie are you having a change in diet?" I asked. She probably thought that was a very strange question.**

"**Delilah." Edward called my attenuation. I looked over at him. He shook his head. So she doesn't find it a strange question? Edward shook his head again. Is she a vampire? Again he shook his head.**

"**Nope." Sophie said. "I have the same appetite that I always had."**

"**All right well I think I should take you home." I said letting of Jordan and standing up.**

"**I can drive." Sophie insisted.**

"**Oh no. I let Rene talk her way of it and look what happened."**

"**Okay." Sophie said standing up.**

"**Do you want girl bonding time?" Jordan teased.**

"**No and anyways how would I be able to convince you not let me leave alone with what happened the 1****st**** time?"**

"**Good point." Jordan said standing up.**

**I got in the drivers seat, Sophie the passengers seat, and Jordan and Ruben in back seat.**

"**Wait." Sophie said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**How are you getting home?"**

"**Edward will pick me up." I lied.**

"**Oh, okay."**

"**So how old are you, Sophie?" Ruben asked as we pulled out of the driveway.**

"**17." Sophie said, "Junior." Ruben nodded. "How old are you three?"**

"**16 and a junior."**

"**20." Jordan said.**

"**18." Ruben said. "I'm a junior too, or at least as long as Delilah is."**

"**Whoa wait…20!" Sophie said. "You're dating a 20 year old?"**

"**Yeah, it's a long story." I said.**

"**Isn't that illegal?"**

"**Yes." Ruben said. Jordan and I shot him a darken look. "I mean no… What would give you that idea?"**

"**Isn't there some law against adolescents?"**

"**That's for sex." I said. "I doubt Jordan I are even thinking about that and probably won't for a long time."**

"**My thoughts exactly." Jordan said.**

"**Okay, if that's what you guys want."**

**I nodded.**

"**So you're going to be the new girl at Forks High?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." I could see the bush on her cheeks.**

"**There are a lot of new kids this year. I wonder if it will keep up."**

"**There are?" Sophie asked. **

"**Yeah, Rene was new Monday."**

"**But you guys seem so close." **

"**We are. We've been friends for 2 years."**

"**I'm confused."**

"**I moved here about 4 weeks ago." I explained. "I'm staying with the Cullens. I was the new girl, then Demeatry and Bella, Nikki, Jordan, Rene, Ivory and Ruben and now you."**

"**Wow that's complicated."**

"**Yeah." Jordan said. "Counting that, try dealing with not wanting to mess with the future, trying to get two people together, but have to wait at least a month, which the pressure is unbearable and one of the teens is being an idiot."**

"**Your talking about me, aren't you?" I asked.**

"**Of course, love, your all I think about."**

**I knew I was blushing.**

"**That's very complicated." Sophie said.**

"**That's my life." I said.**

"**How do you deal with it all?"**

"**Practice. Though you should know that there are more than what Jordan said that I'm dealing with, those are just the major points."**

"**There's more?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Oh take a right up here." Sophie said.**

**It was a driveway. It went up to an old farmhouse. The house had been abandon for years. Emmett tried to scare me with it one day by trying to convince me it was haunted.**

**The thing was, it was so close to the Cullen house that Emmett had actually dressed up as a ghost and tried to scare anyone within a hundred mile radius of our house and the farmhouse.**

"**You live here?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, dad loves farm houses. He loved the space here and then the trees. Mom can't wait for spring to begin the garden and have farm animals."**

"**Do you realize how close you are to the Cullen house?"**

"**Yeah it will be great, you and I could visit each other, that is if you want to."**

"**That would be fun."**

"**You better meet my parents, otherwise they'll get suspicious."**

"**There superstitious people?" Ruben asked.**

"**Extremely. Dad thinks this house is haunted. He won't stop talking about it. Every noise makes him go on and on. Though I don't doubt the house is haunted. There are something's that happen in the house that have no other explanations." I pulled up by the other cars. We followed Sophie into the house. We were greeted with an entry way that lead into the living room. It was huge.**

**Sophie's mother and father were on the couch.**

**The father had short dark brown hair. He was wearing jeans with a white t-shirt. The mother had long blond hair, wearing a long brown dress.**

"**Hey Soph, how was the drive?" The dad asked.**

"**Not so good. I got into another accident."**

"**What? That's the second one this month." The dad said.**

"**Is everyone okay?" The mom asked.**

"**Are the cars okay?" The dad asked.**

**There was a short pause.**

"**There were only a few dents. I told them I would pay for everything."**

"**Your not going to sue, are you?" The mom asked.**

"**No trust me, that's the last thing on our minds." I told them, feeling slightly guilty.**

"**That's good." The dad said.**

"**Now who are these lovely people?" The mom asked.**

"**Ah… This is Delilah Uley, Ruben Vestal, and Jordan Clearwater. Delilah this is my mom Lucy Tyler and my dad Don Tyler."**

"**It's nice to meet you." I said.**

"**Oh no it's our pleasure." Dan said.**

"**Yes if there's anything we can do for the trouble our daughter caused, you just name it." Lucy said. They're not going to stop are they?**

"**Well there is something." I said thoughtfully. Jordan gave me a questionable looked.**

"**Name it." Sophie said.**

**I smiled. "You be my friend." I said. I felt Jordan loosen his tense state.**

"**Really?" She asked beaming.**

"**Yes. I would love for you to be my friend."  
"I would love to be your friend too." She said happy.**

"**That's what you're asking for?" Don asked.**

"**Yes, if that's okay?"**

"**It's fine. Now Sophie will know at least one person at school tomorrow and better a friend." Don said. I nodded.**

"**So you won't mind if I drop by unannounced now and again?" I asked.**

"**Of course not." Lucy said. "Your Sophie's friend, we would love to have you here."  
"Fair warning, these two come with me where ever I go." I said.**

"**No problem." Don said. "Though I have to warn you of something."**

"**What's that?" I asked curious.**

"**Do you believe in ghost?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.**

"**Oh dad." Sophie complained.**

"**No Sophie they have the right to know that they are in a haunted house."**

"**Yes sir I do believe in ghost, and yes I have a feeling this is haunted. It's the talk of the town. Emmett won't let me forget it either."**

"**Emmett?" Lucy asked.**

"**Emmett Cullen." Sophie explained. "She stays with the Cullens."**

"**Oh yes, now I remember." Lucy said.**

"**So you know you will be in a haunted house, cause you know…" Don went on all about ghost and what they can do. I have heard of all this before, though thing was Don wouldn't stop talking. I had to get Alice and him in the same room together. Alice probably saw this happen too. I could just imagine her squealing if it turned out okay.**

**I pretended like my phone range.**

"**Hello?" I asked. Don stopped talking, thank god. "Yeah… No… Sure… Yes that would be fine… Okay, yeah bye." I hanged up my phone. "Edward's on his way."**

"**Than we should wait outside." Ruben said.**

"**Okay, bye Sophie." I said, "See ya tomorrow."**

"**Bye, Delilah, Jordan, Ruben."**

**Once outside we ran back to the house, we were there in seconds.**


	28. Eclipse

**The book is real - Eclipse**

**The rest of the week past by with an ease. Sophie and I had gotten along great. The more time we spent together the closer we got. I thought that was quite strange, but didn't question it. I had almost every class with her. The only one I didn't was Biology; frankly I thought there was enough. Friday was Jordan's last day in the school. I felt bad, but he seemed to be fine with it. I thought he had something up his sleeve so I didn't feel to gulity. I learned a lot about Ruben, Ivory a little. His power was to see visions of people's life at will. That's how he was able to keep track of the line the way he did. He didn't watch the line anymore, only me. I never asked for Ivory's, though I am curious. She was barley around, for Demeatry was barley around. He was always with Rene; he even started sleeping at her house, without her parents knowing. I had no problem with it, just as long as they didn't do anything. That was a very close friend of mine and my brother. They could wait. Demeatry agreed along with Carlisle and Esme. I found out that both Ivory and Ruben haven't imprinted yet and that their old husband and wife had been the person they fell in love with. So they were waiting for their true mate.**

**Monday was here faster than I ever knew. It was a sunny day and I was sparkling in the sun, so was Demeatry that meant that he had to stay home, which made him absolutely miserable. He played video games with Emmett to keep himself occupied. Emmett gladly went along, he said, 'Any change to whip your butt.' I had rolled my eyes.**

**I lied in the grass, looking up at the beautiful sky. I wondered if this affected the future in anyway. So I took out my phone. Bella would just be heading out of her to door for school now.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Bella?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Hey yeah the Cullens, Nikki, Ruben, Ivory, Demeatry, Jordan and I are going camping today."**

"**Okay." She said.**

"**Yeah I just wanted you to know so that you weren't wondering." I hadn't told her about the sunny day camping tripe. I needed to save that for Edward. I heard something break inside. I didn't exactly slip, but anything like that, caused him braking objects now.**

"**Thanks for your concern."  
"No problem. See you tomorrow hopefully."**

"**Okay, bye."**

"**See ya." I closed my phone. That's one less thing to worry about. Then my phone rang.**

"**Hello?" I asked.**

"**Delilah?" It was Kaylee.**

"**Hey what's up?"  
"Guess what?"**

"**What?" I asked sitting up, this had to be something big.**

"**Eclipse just came into the theaters today." I had jumped up now.**

"**No way? God I complete forgot."**

"**Are you going to see it?"**

"**Hell ya. I might live it, but that isn't going to stop me from seeing it or buying it." Kaylee laughed on the other end.**

"**All right bye." I hung up the phone after bidding her a farewell.**

**I was in the house in seconds, followed by Jordan. Carlisle was in the living room with Esme, he had the day off. Sense Esme and I finished the design for the pool, now all she had to do was built it, but she wasn't missing an opportunity so to spend a day with her husband.**

"**Carlisle I'm going to see Eclipse, it just came out in theaters." I said, fast.**

"**What's Eclipse?" Carlisle asked.**

"**The third book of Twilight."**

"**Aw I see." I had studied to see if I could actually tell the Cullens something that's going to happened in one of the other books, but each and every time all I got was, 'Stop speaking gibberish.'**

**Edward had run down stairs.**

"**I'm going with you." He said walking up to me.**

"**You will do no such thing." I asked after gasping.**

"**Want to bet?"**

"**Step one foot into the theater I swear I will burn you where you stand." I said horrified.**

**Edward didn't protest.**

**So I was off the theater with Jordan.**

**We got our tickets and went into the line for popcorn.**

**Then I heard Edward's velvet voice. I turned around as he walked up to us smug.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" I asked upset that he came here after my warning.**

"**I'm here to see that movie Eclipse." He said.**

"**No your not." I said through my teeth.**

"**Are you going to stop me in front of all these people?"**

"**No I'm not." I pulled out my phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Nikki?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Did Carlisle tell you about Eclipse."**

**"Yeah?"**

"**Do you want to watch it with Jordan and I?"**

"**No I'm going to wait in tell it comes out on DVD."**

"**Well I was wondering if you could help me with something."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Edward is here wanting to see Eclipse." There was a hang up dial on the other end. Then there was Nikki in the doorway getting a ticket. I shut my phone.**

"**Let's go Edward." Nikki said walking up to us.**

"**No." Edward said.**

"**Edward…" Nikki warned.**

"**Hold on Nikki. I want to see if he can actually watch this movie."**

**Nikki nodded.**

**We went into the theater.**

**We took our seats.**

**The movie started.**

**Bella finished reading the note from Jacob in her head.**

"**Delilah what did the note say and who was it from?" Edward whispered.**

"**Hold on." I said.**

**Bella talked to Charlie as she explained into her head what's been going on.**

**The doorbell range. Bella went to go get it.**

**The movie Edward was standing in the doorway. They kissed and went into the kitchen.**

"**Damn it." Edward said.**

"**What's wrong?" Nikki asked.**

"**The movie had just gone blurry."**

"**Lets go." Nikki said.**

**They left.**

**Jordan and I watched the rest of the movie.**

**We walked home. When we reached the house I still had the movie in my head. Edward had broken something the moment I stepped into hearing range. He couldn't hear my thoughts so it made him frustrated.**

"**So how was the movie?" Nikki asked. Chris, Esme, Carlisle, and Nikki were sitting in the living room.**

"**Good." I said.**

"**Really?" Esme asked.**

"**No… It was amazing." I said excitedly. The four sitting chuckled.**

**Then a thought came to me.**

"**I'm gong to go see it again." I said heading out the door.**

"**Hold on Delilah." Carlisle said still chuckling.**

"**What's up?"**

"**Nikki mentioned how addicted to the movie you might be and how you would probably want to see it in the theaters a billion times."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Well I pulled a few strings and got the movie on DVD."**

**My eyes widened. "Oh my god! You didn't?!" I asked shocked.**

"**Yep." Esme said. "It's yours."**

"**What about Nikki?" I asked.**

"**I'll live." I had actually squealed making the entire room burst into laughter.**

"**It's just a shame we can't watch it together." Carlisle said.**

"**I know… I'm sorry."**

"**It's fine. I think it will be interesting to see months of living through Bella's eyes, after we lived most of it." Esme said.**

"**Come on Nikki, let's watch it." I said excited, eyes wide.**

**Nikki nodded. I put the movie in the DVD player.**

"**Hey Jordan did you see any of the movie?" I asked sitting down next to Nikki on the couch.**

"**Some. Most though was blurry."**

"**The part with Jacob and the other wolves?"**

"**Basically." I nodded, that meant he wasn't aloud to know about Jacob and the others yet. I wonder why.**


	29. Carlisle's Decision

**The book is real - Carlisle's decision**

**I came home from school the next day. I sat down next to Rose on the couch. She was reading a book.**

**Jasper walked in.**

"**Hey Delilah, Rose, Jordan, were all having a chess terminate. You want in?" He asked.**

"**Whose we?" I asked.**

"**The rest of the family. Rene is the only one who's not playing. Esme is thinking of it as family quality time."**

"**Sure." I said a bit excited.**

"**Sounds fun." Jordan said.**

"**Fine." Rose muttered.**

"**Okay Carlisle has all the teams."**

**I got a look at the teams.**

**Edward - Jordan**

**Delilah - Jasper**

**Emmett - Chris**

**Nikki - Jordan**

**Alice - Ivory**

**Rose - Carlisle**

**Demeatry - Esme**

**I was to go against Jasper. I was excited and nervous. Jasper looked amused. It was totally obvious that I was losing, but then some how I ended up winning. I was surprised, but had to keep it cool for who ever I to go agenst next with.**

**Edward - Delilah**

**Chris - Nikki**

**Alice - Carlisle**

**Esme**

**I used what I knew about keeping my mind from being read by what I was going to do next. Shockley I won. This shocked Edward and some others.**

**Delilah - Esme**

**Nikki - Alice**

**It felt good to play against Esme. It almost felt like an even match. Even though I was beating everyone. I did win.**

**Alice - Delilah**

**When I was up against Alice, I knew I was going to lose, but I wasn't giving up. I kept my mind undecided and I won. I was so shocked by this I didn't even know people were congratulating me.**

**Ruben's POV**

**We were so busy congratulating Delilah, no one realized that she was out of it.**

"**Delilah?" Demeatry asked.**

"**You have got to be kidding me?" Delilah asked not blinking.**

**Edward chuckled, "No." Edward said. He was the only one who knew what she was talking about. "You won."**

"**But… I was playing against Alice." Her voice squeaked. We all laughed.**

**Everyone cleared out.**

**Carlisle bent down so he could be at eye level with Delilah who was =about to protest to the leaving vampires and werewolves. **

"**Delilah." Carlisle said serious.**

**Delilah's attention directed to him.**

"**The author of the Twilight Series." Carlisle said.**

"**What about Stephanie Meyer?" She asked.**

"**I want to meet her."**

**Emmett's POV**

**The author of the book about us in our house. Fun, yes fun. The possibilities are endless. Delilah had agreed to go with Jordan and Ruben to bring Meyer to our house to meet us. She was in her room pacing, deciding if she can do it. She was famous person in her eyes.**

**Her irritation was driving Jordan man. He didn't like seeing her like this. That dog… That dog was a pretty good dog. That doesn't mean I like him. Stinks up our house. I snarled. No I didn't like him. I can't wait to throw him out. I laughed at the thought. There are the consequences of the impact that would have on Delilah. She would feel guilty and that would cause all of us trouble. Rose absolutely hates him.**

**Ah yes my Rose. I smiled at the love of my life as she sat on our couch reading her book. I couldn't help myself. I walked over to the couch and sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked up at me.**

"**Yes Emmett?" She asked calmly.**

"**Is it a crime to want to kiss my wife?" She could see in my eyes that I wanted more than that. She put her book down and began to kiss me.**

**Jasper's POV**

**Delilah walked down stairs as I could feel the lust and passion being brought through my sister and brother.**

**Edward let out a groan. Poor Edward, I know I feel the emotions and want to do the same to my Alice, but he has to see them, doing… I shuddered. That's the only reason why I haven't grabbed Alice from the kitchen and brought her into our room.**

"**Delilah would it be okay if I went along with you to meet Stephanie Meyer?" Edward asked. He had been struggling with this while Delilah was struggling with her own problems. He wants to get out of town and yet he doesn't want to leave. He also had been a jerk the past week and thought Delilah wouldn't let him. He was pleading and hoping.**

"**Sure that would be fun. Kinda like a minney vacation." Not to mention how this would work out to our advances if Edward were one of the main characters in the book.**

**Edward was relieved. He also was touched than Delilah would want to take a vacation with him, even after how he acted toward her.**

**Delilah sort of felt the same.**


	30. The book isn't the only thing thats real

**The book is real - The book isn't the only thing that's real**

**Jordan, Ruben, Edward and I walked down the busy street of New Jersey. We had called in a meeting at 6:00 with Stephanie Meyer. It was going on 2:00 now. We hadn't eaten yet so we were going to stop at a restaurant. I told the boys to go in. I was looking for something in my pierce, I wanted to know if I brought something. Sure I could have done it in the restaurant, but I didn't want the boys to see it. Personal pad for a certain time of month.**

**There it was. Good I'm going to need it.**

**Then I looked up to see a boy about 5 or 6 years old in the middle of the street with a bus coming right at him. The next thing I knew was that the boy was in my arms and I was holding him protectively and there was this hard force against my back. Then everything went black.**

**I woke up to a bright light. I felt pain all through the mid section of my body. I looked around. Jordan was sitting next to me. His hands were crossed under his chin, looking out into nowhere. I was in a hospital bed and I think in hospital cloths. I was connected to an I.V. machine and a heart monitor. I lifted my hand. Jordan's eyes flicked to my arm. I put my hand oh his face, rubbed my thumb across his cheekbone. He had closed his eyes at my touch.**

**When I stopped, his eyes opened.**

"**Jordan, what happened?" I asked.**

**Jordan sighed putting his arms down and my hand dropped.**

"**I am never leaving you alone again." Jordan said. "There was an accident. A little boy went into the middle of the street. His parents also left him alone for a second. You had jumped in the way of the on coming bus protected him." Jordan explained.**

"**Is he okay?" I asked memory coming back.**

"**He's fine. There's not a scratch on him. I woman had called 911. You had deep scratches. The starches were really deep and there they were healed within a matter of minutes. Your vampire side did that. If it were your werewolf side, it would have taken about an hour. The only tests that I let them do on you were an x-ray and a blood test. Even those are dangerous."**

**I sat up. Pain shot through, but I dismissed it.**

"**You should be moving." Jordan said worried.**

"**I'm fine." I said. "What did the doctors say?"**

"**Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron say you have 2 broken ribs and a crack in your spine."**

**Well that made sense. Those doctors sound familiar. I put my hand on my back. Wincing as my hand found the crack. I tried to heal it. The pain was completely gone. I figured I had healed it. I placed my right hand over my right rib, light came and the pain was gone. Then I put my left hand over my left rib, light came, but there was still pain. It must not have healed it fully.**

"**What time is it?" I asked.**

"**3:15." Jordan said.**

"**Where are Ruben and Edward?" I asked.**

"**In the lobby."**

"**Alright lets go." I said.**

"**Did you heal yourself completely?"**

"**Basically." I said pulling off the I.V. cord and wires that connected to the heart monitor. I went into the bathroom to change. I came back out.**

"**Basically?" Jordan asked. At this time a doctor came in. It was Dr. Chase.**

"**My god." My jaw dropped. "Dr. Chase?!"**

**Chase looked confused. "Yes." He said cashes.**

**That's why those names sound familiar. There doctors from House.**

**Cameron, House, Wilson, Forman and Cuttey walked in.**

**My jaw stayed open. "Cameron, Forman Cuttey Wilson? House?!" I asked surprised. "Jordan make sure I don't faint." I ordered.**

"**Okay." House said. "What's wrong with her?" He asked Chase.**

"**I don't know. She was acting like this when I came in." Chase said.**

"**I know this is going to be stupid question." Forman said. "But Delilah, do you feel any pain?"**

**I was out of my shock state.**

"**Not really no." I said.**

"**What?" House asked. "You have a crack in your spine and you have two broken ribs."**

"**Yes I did." I went from calm to excite. "My god it's so amazing to meet you all." I said.**

"**Nice to meet you too, Delilah." Cuttey said. "Now House, what are we doing here?" I was sure she worried about why I healed so quickly, but I was assuming that House must have dragged them in here to begin with.**

"**Well there is something I need to tell Delilah and her boyfriend. I'm sure you will want to hear this too, that is why I brought in here." House explained. Everyone was now focused on him. "Delilah your skeleton structure is not normal." Oh great. "Now it could be something that could kill you." **

**Why were you around when I had the spinal disease? Something caught my eye. I think it was Gibbs who just walked by. Gibbs? Gibbs is off of NCIS, not real. Then again house normally isn't real.**

**House noticed that I had stopped listening, and he stopped talking.**

**I continued to stare out the window Gibbs supposedly walked pasted.**

"**Delilah?" I heard Cameron asked.**

**Then I saw Dinozzo/Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk in front of my window.**

"**No way!" I blurted out. Everyone turned to look out the window. I jolted out of the room.**

**I had stopped the agents in their tracks. My eyes were wide with shock.**

"**Hello." Tony said in his 'I'm talking to a hot girl that I'm going to seduce voice.' Grosse.**

**My shock state was gone.**

"**Your Special Agents Dinozzo, Ziva, and McGee. I am right aren't I?" I asked.**

"**Yes." Ziva said. "How do you know us?"**

"**Long story. It's such an honor to meet you." I said a bit excited.**

"**No." Tony said. "It's our pleasure."**

**Jordan came out of the room and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him from behind. I smiled at his protectiveness. Tony's smiled dropped. I kissed Jordan's cheek and whispered in his ear.**

"**It's alright, nothing Tony says or do will make me want to date him." I shuddered at the thought. I could see a smile at the corner of his lips. "Though I was having fun with him hitting on me." I pouted. I felt Jordan stiffen, he had kinda upset me. It also had made my hormones crazy. I loved it when he was being protective. I kissed Jordan's Jaw. "Relax, there's no reason to worry. Knowing him he probably isn't going to stop." Jordan still looked tense.**

**I looked over the agents.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked.**

"**Well were on a case that has to do with a 5 year old boy that we have to talk with. He is part of the case. He just got out of an accident." McGee said.**

**Tony and Ziva looked at him.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**You just gave away our mission to a girl you don't even know." Ziva said.**

"**Why do you need to talk to the boy?" I asked.**

"**We have evidence that he might have been witnessed a murder." Ziva said.**

**Tony and McGee looked at her.**

"**At least I haven't told the girl anything." Tony said mockingly.**

**Now it was time for some fun.**

"**But Tony." I said in a pouting little girl look that would probably dazzle him sense I was half vampire. "I just wanted to know why my favorite investigators or agents are doing in the hospital that I am in after an accident with that said boy."**

**Tony stared at me, and then I couldn't take it anymore and laughed.**

"**Delilah." I heard a strict voice and turned to see the doctors I had just abandoned. Cuttey had spoken.**

"**Oh sorry forgot about you guys. Three shows are to many in one room." They all looked confused at my words. "You guys have no idea what an honor it is to meet you guys. All of you."**

"**Delilah your body is not functioning like it should." Chase said.**

"**I know. I'm not worried about it. I have enough to worry about. You guys shouldn't be worried either. I also don't want House experimenting on me to find out why. I know why and so dose most of the people I care about and I'm leaving it at that." Well not completely.**

"**Is it bad?" McGee asked.**

"**Depends on how you look at it. I call it amazing, while you probably call it horrible." They looked confused. Ruben and Edward walked up to us. "Hey guys." I said, a wide smile on my face. I had missed them. How strange.**

"**Hey glad to see you on your feet." Edward said.**

"**Knew they weren't going to keep you in there for very long." Ruben said.**

"**But I got to meet them and I'm very, very happy about that." I was jumping up and down like Alice with my excitement, making people more worried for my health.**

"**Wait." Forman said. "How did you heal so fast?"**

"**If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I said in little girl voice.**

"**Try me." House said, making me stop bouncing.**

"**Fine. I'm a werewolf half vampire. Both cause me to heal fast, that is also the reason for my different body." I said in a lazy voice, and face.**

**There was a pause, I knew the others, well expect Edward, were worried.**

"**Don't lie Delilah." House said. "This is important."**

"**Yes it is."I said.**

"**How can anything be wrong with your body?" Tony asked staring me down. I knew he wouldn't stop. Jordan's hold tightened. "Your damn hot." I knew I was blushing. Gibbs came around the corner and knocked him on the head. I giggled.**

"**Dinozzo don't speak to a 16 year old like that." Gibbs said. "You might wind up in jail, again."**

"**16!" The other three agents asked. As a werewolf I look older than I'm suppose to be.**

"**Yeah." Gibbs said.**

**They looked at me shock, though I had a huge smile on my face.**

"**How'd you know Gibbs?" I asked.**

"**The boy told me. Doctors explained to him about you. The mother, father, and boy wanted to know something about the girl who saved their son and their life." Gibbs explained.**

"**What did you find out from the boy about the murder, boss?" Tony asked.**

"**Nothing got the wrong one."**

"**What?" Ziva and I had asked at the same time, which made everyone look at me.**

"**Delilah are you going to tell me?" House asked. His voice had mean written all over it, so I had enough of him, even though he was amazing to me.**

"**I already told you." I said after a sigh.**

"**Maybe she's telling the truth?" Chase asked.**

"**Get real Chase, a vampire half werewolf?" Forman asked.**

"**Yeah maybe your right, that dose sounds crazy." Chase said. I hid a smile.**

"**I'm out of here." House said, followed by the rest of them.**

"**Ooo." I said excited. "Can I meet Abbey and Docky? Defiantly Abbey." They stared at me. "Please, please, please." I asked jumping again.**

"**No I don't think so." Gibbs said. Though I was too determined. I had gone to the phone book to get their address.**

"**What's she doing?" McGee asked. I heard Edward, Ruben, and Jordan shrug. I found the address.**

"**K let's go." I said when at their side again.**

"**Alright." Edward said.**

"**Bye Special Agents Gibbs, Dinozzo, Ziva, and McGee. Good luck on your investigation!" I was at the elevator now. "I'll miss you and I'll look you up when summer comes for me in school! Don't forget me! I'll never forget you!" The elevator doors closed.**

"**Wow." Jordan said. "Excited much?" He asked jokingly.**

"**Yes." I said. I was jumping again.**

"**So we are going to meet this Abbey and Docky?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes."  
"Okay." Ruben said.**

"**You don't have to. I could go alone." I said.**

"**Like I'm leaving you alone again." Jordan said.**

"**Sure, I'll wait outside." Ruben said.**

**Edward shrugged.**

**We got there in a blink of an eye. I was too excited to use human or werewolf speed.**

"**Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked Jordan and me.**

"**Yes I'm here to see Abby." I said.**

"**Is she expecting you?"**

"**No, Gibbs sent me as a surprise. He has this strange notion that we would be perfect friends." I smile had wiped across my face, as a titled my head like Abby dose. The lady got the picture.**

"**Here are passes, in case security comes by."**

"**Thank you." I said going into some area, finding the lab no problem. I saw Abby looking at something in her microscope.**

"**Hi Abby." I said shyly.**

**Abby looked up at me. "Hi." She smiled. "Who are you?"**

"**My name is Delilah Uley and I love your work." I said. Well more like your personality.**

"**Really?" She asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**Well that's nice to hear. Are you into what I do?"**

"**Yes, though that wasn't what I planned to be, but I do consider it a lot." The smile on her face widened. "Yeah and maybe during this summer I could watch you and Ducky at work. Be an assistant. I know you don't like those, but see I'm not studying to be what you are, no I'm going to be here for fun." Abby went into thought.**

"**Sure we can give it a shot." She said.**

"**Great. Hey do you think you could introduce me to Ducky?" I asked.  
"Sure. Whose the cutie?" Abby asked me as we followed her out of the lab.**

"**This is my boyfriend Jordan." I said taking his hand.**

"**Good choice." She whispered to me. She didn't think Jordan could hear her. A smile stayed planted on both our faces as we entered the elevator and left it. "Oh I hope you don't mind seeing a dead open body."**

"**Don't worry, I'm use to it." I said as we reached the body and Ducky.**

"**Abby who's your friend?" Ducky asked.**

"**Ducky this is Delilah and Jordan. Delilah is going to be my assistant sometime during the summer. She wants to be yours too?" Abby explained.**

"**I see. Dose she have a medical degree?" Docky asked.**

"**No." I said. "I'm still in high school. I'm 16."**

"**16 really?" He asked.**

"**16?" Abby asked. Then a smile lit up on her face. "This summer is going to be so much fun." I couldn't help but smile as well.**

"**I don't know Abby." Ducky said. "What makes this girl so special?"**

"**I don't know?" Abby said. Probably the reason why she was so open with me at first was my shyness, happiness, niceness, and the vampire in me.**

"**Well I see your point." Ducky said. What point? "Yes Delilah I would love to have you here. Though are you sure you won't mind our rambling, We scientist tend to do that, and you teenagers tend to not like it. What was the word? Get bored easy. Yes that's it."**

"**No I'm use to it." I said again.**

"**Yes then I can't wait for this summer." Ducky said. I looked at my watch 3:30. We had 2 hours and a half to get to Stephanie Meyer. We still hadn't eaten anything.**

"**I can't wait either Ducky. Well I have to go." I said.**

"**Ah yes, Abby will show you to the door." Ducky said going back to his work. "Bye Delilah."**

"**Bye Ducky." When we got back in the elevator, Abby spoke.**

"**Here is my # and my email. You have to email me every day." Abby said. Wow the vampire thing must be really working.**

"**Sure I'll try, though don't be offended if I don't. I can get a bit busy and forget." I said.**

"**Me too. Well not the forgetting part."**

**At the door we said our good-byes.**

**We all went out to eat and soon it was time to head to see Stephanie Meyer.**


	31. Staphanie Meyer

**The book is real - Stephanie Meyer**

**We walked into the lobby.**

"**Yes we are here to see Stephanie Meyer." I said to the man at the desk.**

"**Do you have an ipoundment?" He asked.**

"**Yes, Delilah." I said. The only ipoundment I have ever made today with famous people.**

"**Ah yes here you are. Go down that hallway. It's the second door to your right."  
"Thank you." We reached the door the man had instructed us to.**

**I knocked on the door.**

"**Edward stay here and out of view in tell I call you." I whispered as the door opened.**

"**Can I help you?" It was defiantly Stephanie Meyer.**

"**Yes I'm Delilah, I have asked to speak to you."**

"**Of course, come in." It was an office. "Please sit." Stephanie said as she sat down at her desk while I took a seat on the couch. Ruben and Jordan sat on each side of me. "So what have you come here to tell me?"**

"**It's about your book Twilight and the rest of series." I said, choosing my words carefully.**

"**What about them?" Stephanie asked curious.**

"**There real." I said.**

**There was a pause.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**I know it's a lot to take in. Believe me I kept thinking I was dreaming, in tell I went home to my family."**

"**Explain this to me more."**

"**The characters are real, they live in Forks, and they're living out the Twilight book."**

"**Don't kid me."**

"**I'm not, I wouldn't kid about something like this."**

"**I don't think you would kid at all." Jordan said.**

"**What you speak of is impossible." Stephanie said.**

"**I know it is, but I have seen, I have done things that shouldn't be real."**

"**Prove it."**

"**That's no problem, but 1****st**** I would like you to meet someone. Edward would you come in here now?" I asked.**

**The door opened and Edward walked in.**

"**My god." Stephanie said shocked.**

"**Stephanie Meyer?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes."  
"My father Carlisle would like to meet you." Edward said.**

"**I…" She seemed to recover after a second. "How do I know this is the real Edward Cullen?"**

"**You can tell it's me." Edward said. "You can see the characteristics that you described in the book, the characteristics Bella described."**

"**You're reading my mind. What am I thinking now?"**

"**We are at the part where I am being an idiot and staying away from Bella. Or at least that's how Delilah describes it anyways." Edward looked at me. I smiled widely at him.**

**He looked back at Stephanie.**

"**She was a mistake at 1****st****." Edward said answering one of Stephanie's mental questions. "It was fait that she meat us. A long time ago…" Edward explained the story of the werewolf and vampire twins. "We are lucky to have her and her brother on our side. We are lucky she read the books. We Cullens in a way owe you.**

"**I would guess that I am too. If I hadn't met the Cullens my brother and I might have been taken over by the Venom Coven." I said.**

"**Well Delilah that debt would be repaid by having me meet the Cullens by your original doings. As the Cullens debt, the fact that you're real is enough."**

"**Just allow us to thank you." Edward said.**

"**Later. Now Delilah what would you have done to prove to me that the Twilight series is real?"**

"**I would turn into a wolf, heal something…" I went into thought.**

"**Heal something?"**

"**Yes I can heal people."**

"**What? Vampires even, part werewolf, aren't supposed to have that type of power. There suppose to be the most dangerous predators." Stephanie explained.**

"**Yes we all know I'm strange, we have discovered that." I said.**

"**Carlisle believes that she brought from her human life the power to protect and help people."**

"**I see." Stephanie said.**

"**Even though my power was to make people do what ever I want in tell I was bitten."**

"**Bitten?"**

**Then we had to explain what happened when I was bitten.**

"**So will you come meet the family?" I asked.**

"**Yes, tomorrow. You can all sleep at my house. Though I have to ask, who are the two sitting next to you?" Stephanie asked pointing out Ruben and Jordan.**

**When we got to Stephanie's mansion, I explained to her about both Ruben and Jordan. She understood just fine. Stephanie had insisted on making us all, except Edward, super. We ended up staying up half the night talking about certain things in the supernatural world.**

"**You said you and your friends came to some conclusions and about the movie." Stephanie said. "What were they?"**

"**Well the main one was that there was too many hot guys in the movie." I said. Stephanie laughed at that.**

"**So tell me how did that effected your meeting with the Cullens."**

"**The 1****st**** day I met them I had gotten hit by a swerving bicycle person who just barley hit at Semi. They brought me to Carlisle. The whole time I kept thinking 'I've seen this doctor before, but where and oh my god he's so hot.'" I explained. Stephanie laughed. "I took everyone else pretty coolly. Well except Edward."**

"**Really? What happened?"**

"**She fainted at the 1****st**** sight of me." Edward said. Stephanie laughed once again. "Emmett wont let her forget it." That didn't help Stephanie's laughing streak.**

"**Edward I have a question for you." I said.**

"**Sure go ahead." I liked this Edward. I hated having him all grumpy and mad. He probably still isn't doing so well, but he's hiding, most likely because of me. Edward nodded. Wow that's very nice of you. I wonder how you will act when we get back.**

"**I don't think I'm gong back." Edward said.**

"**What?" I asked. Standing up from shock.**

"**Well I'm doing pretty good, if I can keep it up, then I can stay away from her for good."**

"**But the family." I said trying to reason with him before using force.**

"**They'll be fine."**

"**No you can't leave!" I yelled.**

"**Delilah." Edward started.**

"**No Edward." I didn't care if this made Edward stop being stupid early. He was not leaving. "This won't help anything. This is just a stage of guilt it won't last. If you leave, Bella will go in to a depression from guilt. Esme will miss you deeply and so will Carlisle. You know Esme will suffer. Rosalie will be happy. Alice will be so sad and that's something I don't want to see. Jasper will be angry with you for making his Alice sad, Emmett will miss you. I don't know about Chris. Nikki will be pissed, I will end up going into a depression." Tears were welding up in my eyes. This was too much emotion.**

"**No you're just saying that so things will go like the book." Edward said.**

"**Bella will never forgive herself!" I yelled, making him back off. "From the moment she laid eyes on you she felt that pull that you had, though it didn't come as fast."**

"**No she can't." Edward said.**

"**You see that's something that shouldn't have been said to you at this moment. I don't care about making things go so close to the book at the moment. You will put Bella in a depression, which will cause me to go into one. The family will be in total despair. Alice and Esme love you too much. Edward you're not being selfish. Just because of the fact that you can kill her at any moment doesn't prove anything. Edward if you do this, you're being selfish." I said, a couple tears running down my face.**

"**She's right you know." Stephanie said calmly.**

**I had closed my eyes. What had I just done? Damn it. Now he's probably going to go running off to her and stop being stupid. Timing matters in this situation if other situations were to go well. I shouldn't have brought him on this trip.**

**I opened my eyes. Edward's head had snapped up. Guilt had filled his eyes. It was probably for what he had done to Bella and what it could have done to her and the family if he left.**

"**I'm sorry Delilah." He told me. I'm confused. What are you sorry for? "Everything that I had done to you. You told me you would love to have me on a vacation with you and now look I'm making you regret it. Chris wanted your change to be a change in your life and all I've done is been making it miserable for you."**

"**Oh come on Edward." I pleaded with him. He didn't need to feel guilty. "Sure I don't like the way you're coming off at me, but I'm with you and your family. I couldn't be happier." My question came back to me. "Edward what else is real." I demanded.**

**He looked confused. "What do you mean?"**

"**Well my doctors are from the show House, there not suppose to be real. The special agents are from a show called NCIS and there not suppose to be real. Heck your from and book and movie and your not suppose to be real."**

"**I don't know." Edward said.**

"**Is Charmed real?" I asked, hopeful.**

"**The witch show?" He asked me.**

"**Yeah."**

"**No. Jasper told you about Harry Potter not being real. There are no witches, warlocks, or wizards. Though I'm not so sure about Demons. I mean, look at me."**

"**Your not a demon. You're a vampire." I said in a matter of fact voice.**

**He shook his head.**

"**Is Angel real?" I asked hopeful again.**

"**What's Angel?"**

"**It's this show about a vampire who has a soul and is fighting off other vampires and demons to keep people safe."**

"**Yeah it probably is."**

"**I wonder about Cartoons."  
"Maybe." Edward said.**

"**That's what I'm going to be doing this summer besides, coming back and forth to home and spending some time at NCIS head quarters. Going around to find out what's real and meet people." I was excited now. Edward shook his head as I thought of the possibilities.**


	32. I hate surprises

**The book is real - I hate surprises**

**I pulled up at the house. I didn't need Jaspers' gift to feel Stephanie's anxiety. Ruben grabbed both Stephanie and his suitcases. The rest of us took our own. No one was to be found. There smell wasn't even fresh in the house. Either they have gone hunting or their planning on making us wait.**

"**Do you think they've gone hunting?" I asked. Ruben closed his eyes.**

"**Yeah there hunting right now." Edward said.**

"**How do you know?" I asked.**

"**Because I looked to see what they were doing." Ruben said. Oh so than Edward… Yeah okay.**

"**Damn it." Edward said. "They knew it was a possibility that we would come back today."**

"**Well maybe we could talk about what you're going to do." I said. It was a long short.**

"**What do you mean?" Edward asked.**

"**What are you going to do with Bella?"**

"**Nothing."**

**I sighed in relief. "Why?"**

"**Because if I'm causing her so much pain now, I'm not pushing it." Oh that might not be good. "I shouldn't have come back. If I'm going to do that much damage, than I need to think of a plan."**

**Well there goes passing the time.**

**I took out my phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Nikki what are you doing?" I asked desperately.**

"**Hunting. You're the one who said I shouldn't let it go." Last time she hunted was think weekend. Okay this is good.**

"**And the others?"**

"**Their here."  
"But Nikki Stephanie Meyer is here."**

"**Yeah Alice said you guys were going to arrive at this time."**

"**Then why aren't you here?"**

"**Delilah we are nerves."**

"**What?"**

"**Were scared to meet her. She's the same with me as she is with you. The others, well that's the girl who wrote their life without even meeting them."**

"**And you make me go?!" That was really selfish.**

"**Your not full vampire."**

"**That's no excuse."**

"**Okay it's not. Here talk to Carlisle."**

"**What no Nikki… Hi Delilah." Carlisle said.**

"**Carlisle." I groaned.**

"**I'm sorry Delilah. It wasn't fair to send you off then for us to go hide and ovoid it."**

**I sighed. "Where's Demeatry?"**

"**He is at Renes'. Has been sense we left. Well besides from school."**

"**When are you going to be back?" I asked.**

"**About midnight."**

"**What?"**

"**I know I'm sorry. That was the plan."  
"Fine, I'll talk to you later, before I get too upset."**

"**Sorry." Carlisle said before shutting the phone.**

"**Delilah?" Jordan asked.**

"**I'm going for a walk. Ruben, Edward stay with her please." I said.**

"**Yeah right." Edward said. "Please excuse me." Edward asked Stephanie before running off. Being a good hoist I bet.**

"**Where's he going?" I asked Ruben.**

**Ruben closed his eyes. "He's joining his family." Ruben said.**

**I groaned. Why was I getting stuck with all this?**

**I headed out the door with only Jordan behind me. I must have been running because the next thing I knew was that I was in town. I took calming breaths. I must have been giving off 'back off' waves because Jordan didn't speak or try to calm me down. There was a honk, Billy and Harry pulled up in Harry's small car.**

"**Hey Delilah, Jordan." Harry greeted.**

"**Hi." I said smiling at them. My bad mood forgotten.**

"**You guys doing anything?" Billy asked.**

"**Not really, no." I said.**

"**Why don't you go down and hang with the kids, Sam, and Emily. Their down at the third beach." Harry said. "Doing who knows what you kids do these days."**

"**Sure." I said. "Getting away from vampires might be good."**

**They both gave me suspicious looks. I shook my head as I headed into the woods with Jordan by my side.**

"**You feeling okay?" Jordan asked. "Well I know you felt a little betrayed by the Cullens leaving Stephanie on your shoulders, but…" He trailed off.**

"**Yeah I'll be fine."**

"**But you don't say those kinds of things." Jordan told me.**

"**I know, but it's true. I need a brake from them."**

"**But your part vampire and you can't get a brake from it."**

"**Sure I can. All I have to do is turn into a wolf, but I get your point. I meant getting away from the Cullens. For the heck of it, lets add Nikki into the picture. No offense to any of them of course."**

"**Now you sound like yourself again." I sighed having no idea what he was talking about. "Your mood changed pretty fast after seeing them though."**

"**I was being polite. Though they do werewolf in their blood." I took off running. **

"**La Push is that way." Jordan said.**

**I know. I'm going to see if Sophie wants to come." I took out my phone as we reached the Cullen house. By the time I was in my car and putting out of the driveway.**

"**Sophie." Sophie said. We had started saying are names when we answered the phone.**

"**Hey Soph, Jordan and I are going to La Push to hang out with some kids from the tribe, you want to come?"**

"**I'd love to."**

"**Ok be there in a second."**

"**Knowing your driving, it will be less." there was the hang up dial one the other end. I shut the phone.**

**Sophie and I joked about the Cullens and my crazy driving all the time.**

**We reached the house and Sophie came running out and got into the passenger seat.**

"**I've never gone to La Push yet." Sophie said.**

"**Well there always a 1****st**** time for everything." Now there was something to think about.**

"**So where have you been for the last 2 days?" Sophie asked.**

"**New Jersey." **

**Sophie didn't question anymore. It wasn't like her to.**

"**So La Push, there's a lot of beaches, right?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Do you know anyone there? Wait not the best question. You know everyone."**

**I giggled. I heard Jordan chuckle. "Yes I'm pretty sure I do. Anyways Sam Uley is my cousin. Jordan is cousins' with his girlfriend, Emily Young, her family, which includes the Clearwater's. Sam is the one who introduced me to Jordan, or the other way around." I ran that through my head.**

"**Oh that's nice." Sophie said thoughtfully.**

**We pulled up along the beach. Quil, Paul, and Embry popped up out of nowhere, next to my car door. "Hey there Delilah." Embry said.**

"**Hi guys. Let me introduce you to my friend, Sophie."**

"**Hi there." Quil said. Sophie blushed.**

"**Hi." She squeaked.**

"**Come on let me out." I told them.**

**They smirked as they out of the way.**

"**Hey Delilah!" Jacob called. I waved pulling Sophie out of the boys clutches and went down to where everyone was seated.**

"**Jordan!" Seth jumped at his cousin.**

"**Seth you really need to take a chill pile." Emily said.**

"**Yeah Seth." Leah said. "You do this every time you see him. One of these days you're going to break on of his bones."**

"**I doubt that." I said sitting next Jared.**

**There were many kids from school here. I recognized Kim, but that was it. Though I guess most of the girls were either Kim's or Leah's friends.**

**Sam was next to Emily. Emily had Claire in her arms.**

"**Hey I said in a low voice. I walked slowly up to Emily and Claire. I bent down to her eye level. "You must be Claire."**

"**Me Claire." Claire said in a shy voice.**

"**Hi my name is Delilah."**

"**Delia." She said.**

**Jordan had bent down next to me.**

"**How's it goin Clairey?" He asked her.**

"**Jowden." Claire dropped into his arms.**

**Jordan took her little way away.**

"**She doesn't talk much. Littler here and there. She knows words, just a little shy." Emily explained.**

**I stood up straight. I looked over at Jordan. Seth and Claire were both hounding on him.**

**He seemed happy. Though not nearly as happy as Quil will be with Claire, but enough.**

"**Delilah." Emily said, pulling me out from thoughts.**

"**Yes." I asked, looking at her.**

"**Can Sam, you, and I take a walk?" Emily asked me.**

"**Sure." I said. We started walking toward the forest.**

"**Delilah?" Jordan asked, in a voice too low for human ears.**

"**Just taking a walk. You stay with your young cousins." I said.**

"**If that's what you want." He said.**

**Once we were out of hearing range from anyone, Emily spoke, "You and Jordan getting close?"**

"**Yeah I guess we didn't exactly show it last time we spoke and the time before that we were just starting." I told them.**

"**Delilah I have never seen him so happy before."**

**I stopped walking to make sense of that in my head. When I started walking, I said, "Oh."**

"**Well it wasn't like hew as unhappy, before. HE loved his life, but everyone knew it wasn't the right life for him. Well everyone except him."**

**Emily sat down on a stump with Sam next to her. "Sam and David, the Alpha of our old pack, tried to convince him otherwise. Take on a life that would best suit him, but he never budged."**

**I remembered the last time I was in La Push. When we were swimming together. He was a little concuss that I had talked to Sam about his old life and wanted to know what Sam had told me.**

"**So how is he happier with me?" I guessed it had to do with the imprinting thing.**

"**Well for starters," Sam said. "He imprinted you. The thing was if he met you before and stayed with you, we think he would have changed his life around."**

"**Why?" I asked. I wasn't that way for Jared, or Quil, or even Jacob.**

"**Delilah didn't you sue to date… What was the bloodsuckers' name?… Chris?" Emily asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**Jordan told us. You changed his life around too. Carlisle told him." Sam said.**

"**But I don't want to change people." I moaned.**

**Emily giggled. "Delilah it goes from bad to good, or good to better."**

"**So why do I have to date to change people?" I asked.**

"**I doubt that's the case." Sam said.**

**The rest of the time I hanged out with Jacob. I wanted him to really trust me before he and Bella got close. I hoped that Jacob wouldn't get mad at me like Edward is. That's probably why I was trying to hard. I could barley stand it with Edward. I'm sure I wouldn't be in the mood to have to deal with both. My stomach twisted violently. Though it told me that I was going to need to think about what I was going to need to do.**

**Sophie got along with everyone. She looked so happy to here here too. She looked a lot more happy here than with the Cullens and school.**

**I knew I would be bringing her back here. We ended up getting home really late. All three of were emotionally and physically existed. Not to mention Jordan and I still needed to deal with Stephanie Meyer. **

**I pulled into the driveway. All cars were in there.**

**It was going on 11. I wondered if Stephanie was asleep yet.**

**In the house, Rose and Emmett were in there room. Chris and Nikki were also in there room. Jasper and Alice were on the couch. Carlisle and Esme were on the Love seat. Stephanie was in the bathroom taking a shower. Edward was outside doing who knows what? I sat on the arm of the couch next to Jasper.**

"**So how did it go with Stephanie?" I asked.**

"**Good." Carlisle said. "We had a good talk."**

"**What did you talk about?" I was curious. What could they talk about?"**

"**Not much." Esme said.**

**I groaned. God I hated it when they kept things from me.**

**Jasper, feeling my irritation, said, "Don't be irritated, Delilah."**

"**I am." I said coolly.**

"**We are sorry, Delilah." Carlisle said. "But we wish it to be a surprise. We also believe that you would reject before it is done."**

**I groaned again.**

"**1st of all, I hate surprises, 2****nd**** of course I would regrets, and three I don't like being kept in the dark." Which goes with the whole thing about surprises.**

**Edward!**

**Edward slump in.**

**Tell me, now!**

"**No." Edward said.**

**I gritted my teeth.**

"**Alice?" I pleaded.**

"**Sorry Delilah."**

"**I'll go shopping with you."**

**She hesitated. "Tempting, but no. Your face is too priceless."**

**I went upstairs and knocked on Emmett and Rose's door.**

**Emmett answered.**

"**Hi Delilah." He said.**

"**Emmett do you know about my 'surprise'?"**

"**Yep. Alice said your face is priceless."**

**Damn it.**

"**Right well you know I know everything about you guys."**

"**I know."**

"**I know something's that are priceless about your family. A dark secret so to speak."**

"**No way!" Emmett said excited, coming from the room and shutting the door. "Tell me!"**

"**Tell me the surprise 1****st****."**

"**Oh that's easy." Emmett was cut off the by the entire family yelling his name.**

"**Oh come on. This is so much better."**

**Rose was out of the room.**

"**But Emmett, Delilah really never gets surprised. Don't you want to see it? It's very rare."**

**Emmett looked pretty convinced.**

"**Emmett you know Bella?" I asked, his attention turned on me. "See she has this thing for doing things funny. I believe your exact words were, 'Don't do anything funny while I'm gone.' I think you'll get more than enough from her that will cover up for what I do or don't."**

**Emmett was beaming now.**

**Rose started kissing his neck and than made her way up to his lips.**

"**Ew." I said discussed showing across my face. "I think I'll take the surprise." I walked away still discussed. Emmett had stopped kissing as he bursted into laughter, along with the rest of his family, not to mention my werewolf.**


End file.
